Le voile qui cache mon coeur
by Ninette et Ely
Summary: Un Chimère entre dans ma vie... heu... en faite non enfin oui mais non. En faite grâce à cette Chimère je me rend compte que j'aime quelqu'un mais... mais pas n'importe qui... Slash HPDM
1. Une chimère têtu

_Titre :_ Le voile qui cache mon coeur

_Auteur_ : Ninette et Ely

_Genre :_ Humour et Romance...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ….et malheureusement on est pas assez riche pour tenter de les acheter lol

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!

* * *

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 1: Une Chimère têtu_

Des rires, des éclats de voix, des gens heureux d'être là. C'est une ambiance si apaisante et si amical que nous devons rendre les trois autres maisons jalouse. Cette ambiance nous l'avons depuis notre premier jour de cours et j'aimerais qu'elle ne cesse jamais mais malheureusement elle devra s'arrêter. Bien sur elle ne s'arrêtera que en fin d'année prochaine mais bon le temps passe si vite.

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, nous sommes les maîtres de la grande salle par nos rires incessant et nos éclats de voix plus fort les uns que les autres. Le matin est si doux, sa fraîcheur nous enlaçant, et si fort, grâce à la nuit réparatrice qui le précédait, que les Gryffondor ne peuvent être que les maîtres de cette ambiance. Nous sommes plein de joie et détendus comparé à ces sales serpents qui sont encore embrumé par le sommeil qui n'a pas été totalement réparateur. Quand je pense que le choixpeau aurait pu m'envoyer avec ces serpents cela me rend complètement fou, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

Comme chaque matin nous finîmes notre petit déjeuné les premiers et nous sortîmes pour nous rendre à notre salle de cours. La plupart de nos cours de cette année sont avec les Serpentard et comme chaque jours ou nous voyons ces serpents nous nous chamaillons, donnant à chaque fois des bagarres arbitrées par des mots plus blessant les uns que les autres. Je n'aime pas vraiment me chamailler avec eux mais Malfoy s'amuse à nous énerver et a traité tous les élèves moldus, de Gryffondor, de "sang de bourbe". C'est toujours le même refrain, Malfoy apparaît dans le couloir puis commence à ce moquer de tout le monde alors nous répliquons et nous avons des points en moins. Quelques personnes appelle cela une tradition, une coutume ou encore une habitude mais moi je ne voix pas ce qu'il y a de "traditionnel" de se quereller tous les jours. En faite nous ne nous disputons pas tous les jours seulement quand Malfoy trouve que le professeur peut nous enlevez un bon nombre de points. Pour lui toutes les bagarres sont propices à nous faire retirer des points même si tout est de sa faute.

Notre premier cours de ce matin est un cours de "Soins aux créatures magiques" avec Hagrid. Personnellement j'apprécie beaucoup ce cours car Malfoy, ou quelqu'un de Serpentard, se fait toujours ridiculiser. C'est très amusant et aux moins lors de ce cours Hagrid enlève des points à ces serpents, leurs faisant subir notre revanche par substitution.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier de magnifique créature, déclara Hagrid en nous demandant de le suivre.

En faite à chacun de ses cours Hagrid nous dis que nous allons étudier de magnifique créatures mais à chaque fois elle ne sont pas si magnifique que cela. La semaine dernière ces "magnifique créatures" étaient des Hydres de Lerne et l'un d'eux avait réussi à enlever ce qui lui servait de muselières. Heureusement nous étions partis car leur haleine est mortelle et si ça ce trouve aucun de nous serait encore là. Enfin, ce sont les idées d'Hagrid.

Nous arrivâmes au lieu ou se trouvaient les créatures d'aujourd'hui et nous nous trouvâmes face à une gigantesque cage. A l'intérieur de cette cage ce trouvait nos sujets du jour. Ces bêtes avaient une tête et un poitrail de lion, ils avaient aussi un corps de chèvres et une queue de dragon, ou de serpent je ne sais pas bien. C'était des créatures, une fois de plus, assez bizarre et j'attendais que Hagrid nous présente à ces bestioles avant de m'aventurer dans leur cage.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier des créatures fantastiques, des Chimères. Qui peut me dire qu'est ce qu'est une chimère? Demanda Hagrid, sachant très bien que Hermione allait lever la main dans les trente prochaines secondes.

Je me demande bien comment on peut savoir ce que c'est alors qu'on vient juste de faire leur connaissance. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi on étudie ces choses. Bien entendus la main de Hermione c'était lever et attendais silencieusement qu'on l'interroge. Je suis certain que pour Hermione c'était une attente interminable. Allez il c'est passer quoi, une minute, a peine, avant que Hagrid l'interroge. Il y a des jours comme cela ou je me demande comment Hermione fait pour toujours tout savoir sur tout.

- Oui Hermione?

- La Chimère est une créature mythologique dont la peau est indestructible et qui crache du feu. Dans la mythologie, moldus, grec Bellérophon, fils de Poséidon, débarrasse les Lyciens d'une chimère. Aidé de son cheval ailé Pégase, il envoya une lance plombée dont le métal fondit dans sa gorge enflammée. Répondit, studieusement, Hermione.

- C'est exact. Bien sur la mythologie des grecs moldus n'est que des balivernes. Bien, mettez vous par deux et vous allez aller faire connaissance avec. Annonça fièrement Hagrid. Vous allez leur parler un peu, leurs posez des questions si vous le voulez, et surtout vous leurs demanderez si elle peuvent vous donné quelque poil pour faire votre devoir.

Nous nous mîmes par deux et je me retrouvais avec Hermione sans savoir pourquoi. Il est vrai que j'appréciais avoir Hermione en partenaire car comme ça j'étais sur qu'elle allait me donné beaucoup d'information et que comme cela j'allais pouvoir avoir une excellente note au devoir qui suivait. Bon j'avoue que je profite un peu de mon amie mais bon je n'abuse quand même pas, je ne fais pas comme Ron quoi.

Nous allâmes entrer dans l'immense cage, ou ce trouvait toutes les Chimères, quand Hagrid nous prévint qu'il fallait être en paire non mixtes et malheureusement les deux seules personnes qui étaient en paire mixte étaient Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Youpi, je saute de joie. Non mais quel idée ils ont eut tous les deux de ce mettre ensemble? Pas une seule fois on m'épargnera un cours sans Malfoy? Je suis maudit. Pffffff…… Bon on va faire avec mais s'il commence à m'insulté ou n'importe quoi d'autre je demande gentiment aux Chimères de lui faire cramé la tête. Okay c'est un peu radical mais avec des personnes comme lui c'est la seule et unique solution.

Nous posâmes nos affaires à l'entrer de la cage et nous entrâmes. Nous allâmes trouver notre Chimère et nous la saluâmes avant d'entamer la conversation. Je doit dire que je n'étais pas très rassuré de me trouver face à ces créatures, surtout en sachant qu'elle crachait du feu. La chose qui me rassura était que Malfoy n'était pas vraiment plus rassuré que moi. C'était une bonne chose. Si ça ce trouve il sait que je veux lui cramé la tête grâce à la Chimère. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films parce que là ça en devient absurde.

- Bonjour jeunes hommes, comment vous prénommez vous? Demanda très poliment la chimère

- Drago Malfoy

- Harry Potter, et vous?

- Asiamis. Avez-vous des questions à poser?

Personnellement non mais bon je ne vais pas être grossier non plus. Quelles questions peut ont posé à une Chimère? Rien. Non mais franchement on ne c'étais pas préparé à parler à des Chimères nous, quoiqu'on aurait pu le prévoir. Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis. Euh……… Est-ce qu'elle va le prendre mal si je lui demande si l'un de sa race à vraiment été battu par… euh… par qui déjà? Mince! Comment elle l'a appelé Hermione? Bellérophon! Voilà Bellérophon qui est le fils de… euh … je n'ai aucune mémoire. Bon c'est normal parce que quand Hermione parle on n'a pas vraiment envie d'écouter mais quand même! Bon comment il s'appel son père à Bellérophon? Pi… Pa… Po… Podon… Posedon… non c'est… c'est… Posé… Poséidon! Bon récapitulons: Bellérophon est le fils de Poséidon et à un cheval ailé qui s'appel, qui s'appel comment? Je vais m'énerver si ça continue. Comme s'appel se putain de canasson ailée? PEGASE! Voilà le canasson il s'appel Pégase. Bon il me reste plus qu'à me rappeler du nom du peuple qu'il a sauvé. Alors c'est quelque chose de simple, si simple que je ne m'en rappel plus. Respire Harry, respire. Le peuple il s'appel les Lucien. Non ce n'est pas les Lucien c'est les… les… les… les Lyciens, voilà c'est les Lyciens. Il m'aura fallu du temps mais j'ai tous les noms. Alors récapitulons notre question: Est-ce qu'une Chimère à été tuer par Bellérophon, aidé de son cheval ailée Pégase, comme le dis la mythologie, moldus, grec? Je me rends compte que je me suis cassé la tête pour rien parce que, appart le nom du héros et de son canasson, je n'ai pas besoins de leur nom. Bon ce n'est pas grave j'ai ma question et c'est le principale.

- Est-ce qu'une Chimère à été tuer par Bellérophon, aidé de son cheval ailée Pégase, comme le dis la mythologie, moldus, grec?

- Potter tes élucubrations de la mythologie moldus grec nous importent peu. Me répondit Malfoy avec son ton impassiblement froid.

- Malfoy quand on te sonneras tu pourras parler, pour le moment laisse répondre Asiamis.

- Je connais cette mythologie moldus mais c'est totalement faux. Les moldus disent que Bellérophon, aidé de Pégase, aurais envoyer une lance sur une Chimère et que cette lance aurait fondu dans sa gorge mais c'est impossible car les moldus ne nous on jamais vu. Nous nous cachons et si l'un de nous va dévorer un troupeau, elle ne se fait pas voir. Me répondit Asiamis d'une voix totalement neutre.

Bon j'avoue que je savais que c'était faux mais il fallait bien parler avec Asiamis. En faite Asiamis était charmant mais il ne fallais, sûrement, pas l'embêté au risque d'être transformé en brochette pour Chimères. Je me vois mal transformé en brochette mais par contre je voix parfaitement Malfoy dans ce rôle de brochette. Ouais sa serais marrant, Malfoy attacher a un bâton suspendu au dessus d'un Chimère crachant du feu, la parfaite illustration de…

- Et vous, pourquoi vous détesté vous ainsi? Est-ce ainsi que vous vous montrez vos sentiments? Demanda Asiamis, ce qui me coupa mes idées.

- Pardon? Demandais je incrédule.

- J'aimerais savoir si vous vous aimez. Vous vous querellez sans cesse et je pense que c'est ainsi que les humains se montre qu'ils s'apprécient mutuellement.

Okay c'est un fou. On a réussi à avoir la seul Chimère complètement barje du monde. Bon c'est vrai que si on regarde Ron et Hermione la théorie de Asiamis est vrai, ils n'arrêtent pas de ce disputé et pourtant ils sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais moi et Malfoy… D'ailleurs on l'a pas entendu celui la, est ce qu'il serait mort? En faite il est complètement bouche bé mais bon qui ne le serais pas?

J'avoue que j'aime bien regarder Malfoy. Il a un corps parfait, un visage parfait, des yeux magnifiques et des cheveux blond brillant. En faite Malfoy est magnifique. Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? C'est cette Chimère qui me fait rendre complètement fou. Je suis contaminé par une Chimère folle, je vais avoir la chimère folle. J'aurais préféré avoir la vache folle mais bon on ne choisi pas les maladies qu'on a. Heureusement pour nous le cours se fini et ils nous restent simplement à demander à Asiamis des poils et je me tire de ce fou qui veux que je sorte avec ce fils à papa prétentieux.

- Excuse moi Asiamis mais est ce que je pourrais prendre un peu de tes poils pour faire mon devoir? Demandais je sur un ton qui se devait être détaché.

- Bien sur prend en autant que tu veux.

Je pris assez de poils pour en donné à Drago… je veux dire Malfoy, j'ai pris assez de poils pour pouvoir en donné à Malfoy. Du calme Harry, du calme. Je donne un peu de poils à Dra… Malfoy et je frôle sa peau. Mon dieu qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi j'ai eu un frisson en frôlant sa main? Nous nous apprêtâmes à partir quand Asiamis revint à la charge avec son histoire de: "on se dispute alors on s'aime".

- Je suppose que la réponse à ma question est oui, on dis que quand on ne répond pas c'est que la réponse est forcément positive. J'espère que nous pourrons encore nous parler, au revoir vous deux.

- Au revoir Asiamis.

- Au revoir et sache que la réponse à ta question ne sera positive car c'est tout simplement inimaginable que moi et ce balafré nous aimions. Répondis sèchement Malfoy avant de partir prendre ses affaires et retrouver ses acolytes.

- Est-ce que je l'ai vexé?

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'arrête pas de se vexé.

- Ah d'accord, en résumé c'est parce que j'ai raison qu'il c'est vexé.

Il n'a rien compris mais ce n'est pas grave il ne faut pas discutez, apparemment c'est une Chimère têtu. Je partis chercher mes affaires et nous remontâmes, Ron, Hermione et moi, vers le château pour aller à notre cours de métamorphose.

* * *

Coucou! 

Et oui on est de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, un slash cette fois lol

On va pas pas vous faire perdre votre temps en blablatage sans importance donc si ça vous à plu laisser une tite review (le bouton "GO" juste en dessous il sert à ça lool) On espère que ça vous à plu et si c'est le cas rendez vous la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 2 qui s'appellera: "Crise de folie, à cause de la Chimère?" Donc voilà vous avez toutes les informations lool

Gros bisous

Ninette et Ely


	2. Crise de Folie, à cause de la Chimère?

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 2: Crise de Folie, à cause de la Chimère?_

Bon j'avoue que durant le cours de métamorphose j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'avait dit Asiamis. En faite je n'avais rien écouté du cours du professeur McGonagall mais bon personne ne le sais, mis appart Hermione qui voit tout. En pesant le pour et le contre, ainsi qu'en essayer de trouver des exemples, je réalisais que ce qu'avait dit notre Chimère folle était vrai. En faite toutes les personnes qui ce chamaille sans cesse s'aime mais sans le savoir. C'est difficile à expliquer en faite. Personnellement je ne pense pas aimer Malfoy mais les propos de Asiamis sont censés alors maintenant moi je suis paumé. Ça m'énerve! Je n'aime pas ce serpent venimeux mais le problème c'est qu'ont dis que les contraires s'attire alors en y réfléchissant bien peut être que tout au fond de moi je suis attiré par Malfoy mais tout en pensant que je ne le suis pas. Au final ça donne une horrible migraine. Pourquoi est ce qu'on a eut cette Chimère? Pourquoi elle nous a posé cette putain de question? Pourquoi?

Bon Harry ça ne sert à rien de savoir pourquoi parce que sinon tu va finir par faire exploser ta petite tête si fragile. Bon elle n'est pas si fragile que ça mais ce n'est pas grave. Donc après notre cours de métamorphose nous partîmes dans les cachots pour avoir un cours avec Rogue. C'est la grande joie, on saute de partout tellement on est heureux. Je déteste ce cours, je déteste ce prof et je déteste les cachots! Bon il faut rester zen parce que déjà que je vais raté, lamentablement, ma potion et me faire gueulé dessus faut pas que je commence à me disputé avec l'autre con de serpent. Bref… Toujours aussi souriant Rogue nous fait pénétré dans sa salle de cours et nous allâmes nous installé à nos places respectives. Beurk! C'est froid, c'est humide, sa sent les ingrédients moisis et le comble c'est qu'il y a des taches sur ma table. J'aimerais respirer pour me calmer mais vu l'odeur pestilentielle je préfère me retenir.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion assez compliquée et je m'attends à ce que personne ne la réussisse. Déclara Rogue. Les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin sont notés sur le tableau et vous avez une petite feuille vous expliquant comment procédé sur votre table. Pour les cas désespéré, comme Mr Potter, Mr Weaslet, Mr Londubat et Mr Finnigan, vous pouvez ouvrir vos livres page 320 et suivre ce qui est écrit, mais je crains que se ne soit pas suffisant pour vous faire réussir cette potion. Maintenant mettez vous au travail et sans bruit!

Il aurait pu être aimable et sourire en nous disant ça mais non, ça aurait été trop beau. Bon regardons cette petite fiche toute mimi qu'il nous a gentiment donné. Youpi! Ma feuille baigne dans une espèce de flaque gélatineuse verte fluo. Bon deux solutions s'offre à moi: soit je prends cette feuille et risque je ne sais trop quoi à cause de cette flaque, soit je demande à Ron de me faire lire la feuille avant de prendre mon livre. J'opte pour la deuxième solution. Bon finalement je prends directement mon livre parce que la feuille de Ron est dans le même état que la mienne. Alors commençons notre charmante potion de… de quoi au faite? Ce n'est pas noté au tableau. On est heureux, heureux, heureux, on fait une potion mais on ne sait pas de quoi. Non mais c'est bien le seul prof qui nous fait faire une potion sans noter de quelle potion il s'agit. Heureusement je suis dans les personnes du groupe "Cas désespéré" et grâce à ça je peux ouvrir mon livre et savoir quel potion je vais confectionné.

Flux intense. C'est quoi ça flux intense? Respire Harry, respire. Finalement, ne respire pas Harry, ne respire pas. Mon dieu j'ai échappé à l'odeur de pourriture. Bon revenons à notre petite potion adorée. Vu que "Flux intense" est noté en haut de la page j'en déduit que c'est le nom de la potion, bon ça ne m'avance pas mais bon… C'est bizarre je croix avoir déjà entendu parler de "flux intense" mais ou j'en ai aucune idée. Alors commençons, commençons, commençons… Ca commence bien! Je n'ai pas de salive de crocodile du Nil, je suis maudit. Ron mon sauveur! Parfait il a de la salive de croco et comme c'est mon meilleur ami il va m'en donné un peu.

- Ron, est ce que je peux t'emprunté un peu de salive de crocodile du Nil?

- Bien sur, tiens. Harry sur le livre il dise de prononcé la formule pour que la potion devienne rouge mais quelle formule?

- J'en sais rien. Tu as demandé à Hermione?

- Oui mais elle m'a répondu qu'on la appris l'année dernière et que si je ne la connais pas c'est parce que je passe ma vie à parler au lieu de suivre les cours, qui sont pourtant la base de notre connaissance et patati et patata.

- Peut être que cette formule est notée au début du livre, dans la partie "rappel de l'acquis de l'année précédente".

- Non j'ai regardé et il n'y a rien.

- Super! On est encore meilleur que l'année précédente, on arrive plus à suivre les instructions des le troisième ingrédients!

- Dites les gars, vous savez quelle formule il faut dire? Demanda Seamus, qui était assis devant nous.

- Non, on essaye de la trouver mais on n'y arrive pas. Répondit Ron.

- Elle est notée page 25. Déclara Neville, qui était installé à côté de Seamus.

- Comment tu l'as trouvé Neville? Le questionna Seamus

- J'ai regardé dans le Lexique.

- On aurait pu y pensé. Répliqua Ron.

- Neville la potion elle devient rose bonbon, pas rouge. Dis je après avoir testé la formule.

- La mienne aussi. Dit Seamus.

- La mienne c'est pareil. Déclara Ron.

- Oups. En faite la mienne aussi est devenue rose.

Alléluia! Encore une potion lamentablement échouée à notre palmarès. Dans combien de temps arriverons nous enfin à réussir quelque chose? Oh mon Dieu! Rogue arrive. Il approche, encore, encore, il est trop près, beaucoup trop près. NON! Ça y est il a vu nos superbe potion rose et vu ça tête on va avoir droit à une remarque digne de Rogue et d'une retenue.

- Je vois que votre niveau ne c'est pas amélioré depuis l'année dernière. Je me demande quand est ce que vous aller vous décidé à faire quelque chose de bien, dans cent ans peut être? Même dans cent ans vous ne serez toujours pas capable de savoir que la formule à prononcé au troisième ingrédients est "flux intense". Vous n'êtes que des incapables. Déclara Rogue. J'enlève 40 points à Gryffondor pour vos lamentables potions, messieurs, et je vous attends tous les quatre ce soir à 20h pour votre retenue. Maintenant vider moi vos chaudrons et nettoyer les!

La bonne blague! Non mais je ne suis qu'un con ma parole! C'est un jour ou j'ai envie que quelqu'un me tape dessus avec une grosse branche d'arbre ou avec un arbre, carrément, mais non personne à cette idée. Bon ce n'est pas grave après tout, simplement une retenue de plus à mon palmarès.

Nous finîmes de vider et nettoyer nos chaudrons au moment ou la cloche sonna. Nous sortîmes et nous partîmes dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Enfin un moment de répit entre tous ces cours. Nous nous installâmes, moi et Ron, avec Dean, Seamus, Neville alors que Hermione s'installait avec Pavarti, Lavande et Ginny. C'était devenu une habitude pour nous de passer, au moins, un repas par jour (dans notre cas c'était tous les trois jours mais bon…) avec d'autre personne. Il faut dire que c'était agréable de parler qu'avec des garçons mais le plus agréable, pour ma part, est de pouvoir parler de tout sans entendre Hermione soupiré parce qu'elle trouve que c'est trop futile. Bon c'est vrai que des fois nos conversations sont vraiment n'importe quoi, divagant d'un truc impossible à un autre, mais ça nous fait du bien et c'est l'important.

Malheureusement l'heure du déjeuné ne dure pas indéfiniment et nous devîmes repartir en cours. Bon c'est vrai que le lundi après midi on n'a pas grand-chose, juste Divination et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Rien de bien méchant et rien de trop épuisant non plus.

Les heures passèrent et les cours s'enchaînèrent, de 13h nous passâmes à 15h et le cours de Divination laissa place au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. A 19h nous allâmes manger dans la grande salle et a 19h50 nous fûmes dans les cachots prêt à recevoir notre retenue, avec Rogue il vaut mieux avoir de l'avance que du retard. Il nous fit entré puis nous fit poser nos baguettes sur son bureau, pour être encore plus sur que nous n'utiliserons pas la magie. Nous nous plaçâmes face à son bureau en attendant de recevoir notre corvée.

- Potter et Weaslet vous allez me nettoyer et ranger les cent chaudrons derrière vous, déclara Rogue de sa voix toujours aussi peu aimable. Londubat vous allez me nettoyer les étagèrent et si vous avez finit en avance vous aiderez Potter et Weaslet. Finnigan vous aller me nettoyer toute les tables et quand vous aurez fini vous aiderez Potter et Weaslet. Maintenant mettez vous au travail et sans bruit.

Est-ce qu'on a le choix? Nous nous mîmes au travail et nous commençâmes à nettoyer et ranger. Peut être dix minute après que nous ayons commencé quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Rogue cria d'entré à la personne qui venait le déranger, alors qu'il savourait le fait de nous voir travaillé sous ses ordres. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, trop lentement, et nous vîmes Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne paraissait en aucun cas gêné de venir ici et il entra, affichant toujours son air de supériorité.

Quand il arriva vers Rogue il lui parla quelque instant. Des qu'il eut fini de lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire Rogue se leva et partis, sans oublier de nous dire que Drago nous surveillait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne supporte plus de rester dans la même pièce que ce serpent. En faite c'est une sensation un peu bizarre. Déjà je sens son regard sur moi et ça me stresse, ensuite quand il est entré dans la pièce j'ai commencé à avoir des chaud et froid puis j'ai sentit mes joues me brûlé. J'ai réussi à le cacher en entrant la tête dans le chaudron pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Rogue est partis mais par contre je sais que si ce serpents n'arrête pas de nous rabaisser il va voir mon poing s'écrasé sur son pif! Qu'il m'énerve, qu'il m'énerve, qu'il m'énerve! Calme Harry, calme. Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de chaudrons à nettoyer. Bon je n'ai rien dis. En faite il reste à peu près trente chaudrons à nettoyer et à ranger.

…

Lalala… on nettoie des chaudrons et on est lent… lalalala… c'est la belle vie quoi… lalala… Rogue est partis et c'est le connard à la tête de fouine que j'ai envie d'étrangler et de faire cuire à la broche qui nous surveille… lalala…

Ça fait du bien de chanter un peu de temps en temps. Okay je chante comme une casserole mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire? La fouine est occuper à parler à Neville, Ron peste contre Rogue et Seamus se retiens de donné une bonne leçon à Drago alors moi je peux chanter en paix.

Drago? Je l'ai appelé Drago? Je deviens fou, c'est le fait de laver les chaudrons qui me fait devenir dingue. Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je suis sur que c'est à cause de cette Chimère, c'est elle qui a commencer à me faire perdre la tête. Je hais les Chimères et je hais les Hydres de Lerne qui tente de me tuer. Bon okay l'Hydre de Lerne visais toute la classe mais ce n'est pas une raison!

Alléluia, alléluia, alléluia, alléluia ahahahahahah! Enfin c'est fini! Et oui Rogue vient de réapparaître et on peut partir. Vite, vite je prends ma baguette -je remarque que personne ne m'a attendu- et je pars. Je commence mon ascension dans le couloir noir quand …

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! 

Alors avant de faire notre petit monologue sans importance laisser une reviews (le petit bouton "go" juste en dessous lool) et :  
- tapez 1 pour tuer les auteures  
- tapez 2 pour secouer Harry pour qu'il soit moins "fou"  
- tapez 3 si vous savez qu'est ce qui va ce passer

Bien maintenant passons au monologue innintéressant lool

Donc voicile 2ème chapitres. Personnellement on le trouve un peu moins bien que le premier mais bon... c'est notre imagination qui nous a dicter ça lol Et puis cette petite part de mystère n'est pas trop mal non?

On ne tue pas les auteurs avec une grande lance, vous risquez de blesser quelqu'un lool

Enfin bref lool Le chapitre 3 sera en ligne lundi (ou vendredirqui sait? lol) prochain et s'intitulera: "L'attente d'une... bonne surprise?"

Gros bisous et on espère à la semaine prochaine

Ninette & Ely


	3. L'attente d'une…bonne surprise?

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 3: L'attente d'une…bonne surprise?_

Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à cela et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'étais heureux de cette petite surprise. Les cachots n'étaient pas vraiment un endroit chaleureux mais bon on ne choisi pas l'endroit ou les surprise apparaisse.

Le lendemain de notre retenue, et de ma surprise, nous entamâmes notre journée par le petit déjeuner. Non ce n'est pas vrai! Oh lala, comment j'ai pu ne pas savoir ça? Je suis con par moment c'est désespérant. Enfin bon c'est de la faute de cette Chimère, va des rétro Satanas! Harry arrête de fumer la moquette ça serais bien, tout du moins pour ta santé mental. Bref…

L'odeur qu'émanaient les viennoiseries, le café et le thé était vraiment agréable. Je croix que si je devais choisir le moment de la journée que je préfère je répondrais le matin. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que l'ambiance est chaleureuse et amical, les gens sont énergique grâce à la nuit réparatrice qui viens de passé. Bien sur mon matin serait parfait si je n'avais pas la vue de ces serpents en face de moi. En plus Malfoy n'arrête pas de me fixer et ça me stresse à un point inimaginable, j'ai l'impression que si je fait un faut pas il va me le rappeler toute ma vie.

Aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas beaucoup de cours vu que nous sommes vendredi. Le vendredi, mon jour préféré. Quatre heures de cours le matin puis le déjeuné pour enfin laisser place à notre unique heure de cours de l'après midi. Bon c'est vrai que le vendredi en plein mois de novembre n'a rien d'extraordinaire, il fait froid et la plupart du temps il pleut, mais ce n'est pas grave c'est toujours aussi bien. En plus aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ma surprise! A 15h je dois me rendre vers le lac, à cette heure ci il n'y a personne, et ma surprise apparaîtra. Personnellement j'aimerais bien que ce soit Malfoy qui vienne s'excusez de tout ce qu'il a dis et fait depuis ces nombreuses année mais ça c'est impossible.

Bizarrement et pour la première fois de toute ma vie je suis triste que ce soit impossible que Malfoy puisse me faire une surprise. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre de vouloir que sont pire ennemis nous fasse une surprise mais c'est comme ça. En faite c'est depuis qu'on a vu cette Chimère que je pense sans arrêt à Drago… Malfoy! Pas Drago mais Malfoy. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, voilà… calme toi Harry. Et puis zut! Personne ne sais ce que je pense donc personne ne peux savoir que j'appel Malfoy Drago, bon il ne faut pas que je gaffe devant tous le monde. C'est mission presque impossible ça! Je suis tellement étourdi que je vais dire: "Arrête de nous emmerder Drago!". C'est le coup je suis mort, tuer par les Serpentard et achever par les Gryffondor. Je vois bien Ron avec une lance et me la planté dans le cœur, ça serais hilarant! En plus comme il n'arriverait pas à la tenir il la planterait dans quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry arrête de planer, parce que la tout le monde te regarde. C'est vrai que quelqu'un qui rigole tout seul ce n'est pas vraiment ordinaire. Je suis peut être le survivant mais je suis un survivant complètement shooté pour les autres!

Bon Harry du calme, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, voilà, calme. Non ne reprend pas une crise de rire. Parfait. C'est bien mon chien, c'est bien. Et voilà c'est repartit! A mon avis c'est le fait que Drago va me faire une surprise à 15h qui me fait cette effet la. Non ça c'est de la faute de la Chimère! Bon en faite j'en sais rien et en plus je ne sais pas si c'est Drago qui me fait ma surprise. Surprise, surprise, wouah!

…

Heureusement on va en cours et ma crise, du à la Chimère, va devoir ce calmer. Bon ma crise de folie est peut être passer mais ma crise de sommeil, elle, elle va commencé. YOUPI! On est en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, deux heures de sommeil. Alléluia! En faite c'est la providence! Et oui parce que grâce à ces deux heures mortel je vais pouvoir examiner les fait et voir si c'est bel et bien mon Dray qui me fait une surprise.

AU SECOUR! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je suis sur c'est à cause de cette Chimère qui ma rendu fou! J'ai accepté le fait d'appelez Malfoy Drago mais je vais sûrement pas l'appeler "mon Dray", en plus ça viens d'où ça? J'appel pas Ron "mon Ron" alors pourquoi j'appellerais Drago "mon Dray"? Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette Chimère était une putain de bestiole avec la Chimère folle et qu'elle m'a refiler sa folie!

Du calme Harry, du calme. Voilà respire. C'est bien, maintenant vois les faits et vois si c'est bel et bien Drago qui veut te faire une surprise.

Les deux heures on passer et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est Drago qui va me faire ma surprise. Il est vrai que plusieurs choses prouve que c'est de lui mais peut être est ce quelqu'un d'autre. Le plus bizarre là-dedans c'est que je veux que ce soit lui, comme s'il m'avait envoûté. Oui c'est ça il m'a envoûté.

Nous partîmes du cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour nous rendre dans les cachots pour nos deux heures de Potions. Ces cachots étaient toujours aussi sobres et sale, mais en un jour je ne vois pas comment cela aurait pu changer. Nous pénétrâmes dans cette salle lugubre et nous nous installâmes à nos places respectives.

- Aujourd'hui nous avons deux heures de cours et vous allez vous en servir pour faire une potion, que je sais déjà rater par les trois quarts des personnes présente. Commença Rogue. Comme c'est une potion assez compliquer vous allez vous mettre par deux, un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. Sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui veux vous mettre ainsi mais le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant dépêchez vous!

Un "s'il vous plait" en plus ça l'aurait tué? Non alors pourquoi cette tête de mort vivant ambulant de l'a pas dis? Tout simplement parce que ce connard n'a aucun respect pour ses élèves. C'est dans ces cas la que Drago paraît sympathique en diable, et diablement sexy aussi.

…

Harry reprend toi et arrête d'avoir des pensées pareilles, T'ES PAS LA POUR MATTER DRAGO! Ouais t'es là pour bossé, alors bosse et ferme la. Pendant que tu y es arrête de ne penser qu'à Drago ça ne te vaux rien. Ouais mais si ça ne me vaux rien c'est parce que ce vauriens (je suis trop drôle! Oui enfin Harry arrête de faire des blagues à deux balle qui sont incompréhensible) m'obsède depuis que cette Chimère folle m'a refiler sa maladie.

Bon allons à la chasse au binôme. Okay j'ai plus besoin d'y aller vu que Drago est assis juste à côté de moi. Pourquoi je me retrouve avec lui? Pourquoi? Respire Harry, respire. Voilà maintenant sort quelque chose de vraiment pas sympa pour pas qu'il croit que tu apprécies qu'il t'ait choisi. Oui mais est ce que j'apprécie vraiment sa présence?

- Alors Malfoy tu es tellement seul et sans activité que tu deviens mon binôme?

- Mais tu sais parler Potter? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu arrives à faire une telle chose. Me répondit il avec son sourire de satisfaction. Pour ta gouverne je suis ton binôme parce que comme ça je pourrais te faire chier et te faire raté ta potion.

- Si je rate ma potion tu rate la tienne aussi.

- Alors la absolument pas parce que je te mettrais tout sur le dos et Rogue me verra comme une victime puis, pour mon plaisir personnel, tu auras une retenue.

- En tout cas je dois te remercier car tu ma dis ce que tu comptais faire.

- Sache Potter que je ne révèle jamais mes plans alors dit toi que ce que je viens de te dire est totalement faux, pire je n'ai même pas envie de t'emmerder.

- C'est bizarre mais je ne te croix pas.

- Tu as tort, Potter. En plus j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux à faire en ce moment.

- Et qu'est ce donc?

- Savoir qui est assez débile pour te donner rendez vous à 15h près du lac. Me répondit il avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais… comment… comment tu sais que quelqu'un veux que je vienne près du lac à 15h?

- Des demandes comme celle-ci ne passe pas inaperçu et puis rappel toi que je suis sortit juste avant toi alors j'ai eu le temps de lire.

- Au moins moi je reçois des invitations pas comme toi, d'ailleurs je me demande même comment tu réussis à prétendre avoir des amis.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Potter, je n'ai pas besoins d'amis pour vivre, simplement quelques personnes pour faire comme si j'avais des amis.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de mes amis pour vivre! Bon c'est vrai que je compte beaucoup sur eux et que je n'aime pas bien en être séparé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en ai besoin pour vivre. Okay, okay! J'avoue je suis mal quand je ne les ai pas près de moi mais c'est si bon de pensé que l'ont à des amis qui nous aime. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir si Drago à eu au moins un ami qui l'aimait ou que lui aimait.

- Comme si tu n'avais pas d'amis qui t'aime, ne me prend pas pour un con Malfoy.

- Mais malheureusement pour toi je ne te prends pas pour un con, bien que tu en sois un. Les gens sont avec moi parce que je mon nom est connu mais croix tu sincèrement que l'ont m'apprécie? Personne ne m'aime, on prétend m'aimer mais ce ne sont que des illusions.

- De toute façon si l'ont ne t'aime pas c'est de ta faute.

- Peut être mais que veux tu Potter on ne peux pas changer, enfin je pense.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas sur de toi?

- Parce que j'aimerais que l'ont me change.

C'est une proposition ou quoi? Harry arrête de rêver, Drago ne te proposeras jamais une telle chose. En faite si on réfléchis Drago c'est quelqu'un comme tout le monde. Non ce n'est pas vrai? Ah ben je ne m'en serais jamais aperçu si tu ne me l'avais pas dis. Qu'est ce que t'es un connard par fois mon pauvre Harry.

Malheureusement nous ne nous reparlâmes pas de tout le cours. En faite c'était une atmosphère un peu pesante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimais pas l'ambiance qui régnais entre nous. Peut être est parce que nous ne voulions pas que l'autre nous découvre.

Après ce cours, trop silencieux à mon goût, nous partîmes dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Bizarrement aujourd'hui je mangeais avec Ron et Hermione. En faite c'est agréable de manger tous les trois, et que tous les trois. On bavarde, on se chamaille mais on passe sous silence les choses qui fleurisse notre jardin secret. Cette petite partie de nous reste cacher jusqu'à ce qu'un problème ce pose à elle et que l'ont doivent la faire sortir pour obtenir de l'aide, auprès des deux personnes en qui on a le plus confiance.

Ce déjeuner ne trahis pas les autres et Ron eut son habituel sermon sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un glouton qui ferait mieux d'apprendre ses cours. Moi aussi j'eut droit à mon sermon, pourquoi Hermione changerait elle ses habitudes? Moi j'eus droit au faite que je ne travaillais pas assez alors que j'avais largement le niveau et que si je continuais à rester célibataire je n'arriverais pas à devenir autonome. La bonne blague, surtout quand on sait qu'elle est autant célibataire que moi.

Bref, notre repas se termina et nous eûmes dix minutes pour nous rendre en cours de Divination. Un cours barbant fait par un prof barbant. En faite c'est la combinaison parfaite pour commencer une bonne sieste. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on s'obstine à nous mettre ce cours en début d'après midi quand on à bien manger et que l'ont à envie de dormir. Enfin, on ne peut pas tout comprendre non plus.

Heureusement nous n'avions qu'une heure de cours et nous pûmes très vite nous rendre dans notre salle commune. Bon c'est vrai que j'étais impatient de découvrir qui voulait me faire une surprise. En faite j'étais tellement impatient que je n'arrêtais pas de faire les cent pas, à tel point que Hermione me fis asseoir car il parait que je lui donnais le mal de mer.

A 14h50 je partis enfin vers le lac et bien sur j'étais arriver avec cinq minutes d'avance ce qui fait que je devais attendre un peu que mon invité arrive. En faite c'est moi l'invité. Je recommençais à tourner en rond quand je vis Drago arriver dans ma direction. YOUPI! C'était bien lui! Alors comme ça c'est lui qui m'a fait cette belle demande.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui m'as fait venir ici? Demandais je en faisant semblant d'être outré.

- Absolument pas Potter, moi je ne suis que spectateur.

Quoi? Non, non, non! Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être là juste pour voir la personne qui m'a demander de venir. Je ne suis pas d'accord, moi je veux que ce sois lui qui m'invite. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui m'invite? Réfléchis Harry, c'est tout simple. Et ben je trouve pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas m'inviter. Peut être parce qu'il est un Serpentard, qu'il est ton pire ennemi et qu'il n'aime que te faire chier. C'est un bon début non? Non ce n'est pas un bon début, en faite c'est un début merdique.

Bon c'est qui cette foutue personne qui m'invite? Non mais c'est vrai elle aurait pu au moins être à l'heure. Et voilà elle à une minute de retard. Quel conne cette personne! Oh non! Non ça ne peut pas être elle. J'aurais du m'en douter, une demande faite de la sorte ce ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de…

* * *

Coucou!

Oui on sait il n'y a aucune suite logique mais bon... ça garde une part de mystère . lol Okay on est très méchante mais bon ce n'est pas de notre faute c'est celle de notre imagination lol Bon vous nous haïsser toujours pour couper encore à un moment comme celui ci mais, promi, c'est la dernière fois (enfin, comme disais le poète: les promesses sont faite pour ne pas être tenu lol) Bref ceux qui croix savoir qui est la personne qui est derrière tout ça peuvent le dire, juste pour voir qui vous aimeriez trouver .

On avait dit qu'on mettait ce chapitre en ligne vendredi mais demain on n'est pas là alors (pour votre bonheur lool) on le met en ligne aujourd'hui .

Le chapitre 4 sera en ligne la semaine prochaine et s'appellera: "Une personne d'exeption, pour lui"

Enormes bisous .

Ninette & Ely


	4. Une personne d'exception, pour lui

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 4: Une personne d'exception, pour lui_

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas me douter de ça. Vicky Frobisher°. Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'elle veux à tout pris sortir avec moi mais moi je ne l'aime pas! J'aime Drago!

…

Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Je n'aime pas Drago, je le déteste, je le hais, je veux le tuer! En plus comme une cruche il est mort de rire, enfin si le rire existe chez lui. En faite c'est plutôt à mi chemin entre le sourire de satisfaction et le rire. Il n'y a bien que lui qui arrive à faire un truc pareil, comme s'il ne pouvait pas rire tout simplement. Enfin il est plutôt mignon quand il fait ça. Non Harry il n'est pas mignon… Ouais en faite il est magnifique… Non il est pas "magnifique" il est horrible, c'est une tête de crapaud ambulant, un jolie crapaud mais un crapaud quand même.

- Je voix Potter que ton fan club s'agrandit. Me dit il, ricanant presque tout seul de sa remarque.

- Ecoute Malfoy je… essayais je de commencer mais Vicky me coupa, la poisse!

- Harry pourquoi il est là? Je ne croyais pas que tu allais en parler. Me dit elle presque comme si c'était d'une importance capitale que je sois seul.

- Je ne lui ai rien dis, il a des yeux alors il a lu. Dis je en me disant que j'allais coincé Dray dans un jeu, mon jeu, dans lequel ce sont mes règles qui s'applique.

- Mais il n'a pas pu le voir vu que tu étais le dernier à sortir des cachots.

- Oui j'étais le dernier mais Drago m'a attendus car nous sommes devenus amis il y a peu de temps. Et toc! Je t'ai bien eu Dray.

C'est bizarre mais appart moi qui sourit tout le monde tire une tronche. Vicky est en état de choc et Drago parait vouloir me tuer. Ouais quelqu'un de normal ne ferais pas cette tête la mais bon il faut dire que Vicky est une véritable pipelette et des qu'on lui dis quelque chose elle va le dire a tout le monde. En faite je suis heureux qu'elle parle trop car maintenant tout le monde va savoir que je suis ami avec le grand Drago Malfoy.

- Mais c'est fantastique! Cria d'un coup Vicky. Et qui est au courant?

- Pour le moment tu es la seule.

- Je vais aller le dire à tout le monde, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, il ne va plus avoir aucun conflit entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dit elle avant de partir vers le château pour répandre la nouvelle.

Parfait… non ce n'est pas parfait du tout. Oh mon Dieu Hermione et Ron vont le savoir, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. AU SECOUR! Comment je vais faire? Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je vais me faire décapité, je suis déshonoré, je peux plus retourné dans la tour des Gryffondor, il faut que j'aille en exil, il faut que je parte, il faut que je fuis pour ne pas mourir, il faut que… C'est bon Harry calme toi, c'est pas la fin du monde d'être ami avec Malfoy, au contraire comme ça tu vas pouvoir arrêté de faire perdre des points à ta maison. Oui c'est vrai mais le problème c'est que je ne suis pas ami avec lui, je rêve d'être ami avec lui mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Aller courage Harry retourne toi et regarde le. Il fait froid dans le dos quand il regarde les gens comme ça. Oula c'est le regard de la mort qui tue de Drago Malfoy, de toute façon quand il a un regard aussi noir il tue tout le monde.

- Pourquoi tu as dis ça? Me demanda t'il, d'un ton glacial et parfaitement neutre.

- Tu voulais des amis qui t'aime, non? Et bien voilà, je ne t'aime pas mais bon t'as déjà un vrai ami c'est un début. Répondis je.

- Un vrai ami? Potter pour moi tu es tout sauf un vrai ami.

- Et bien tu feras avec car avec Vicky sois certain que toute l'école est au courant.

- En résumé je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose des amis et encore moins quand cela t'arrange pour échappé à une fille.

- Du calme Malfoy. Déjà qui te dis qu'on ne peut pas devenir ami? C'est vrai on n'a jamais parler ensemble, ensuite si dire qu'on est ami peut me faire "échappé", comme tu dis, à une fille sache que je le ferais.

- Tu as donc tout calculé? Alors essaie d'échappé à tes amis car quelque chose me dis qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment notre nouvelle amitié. Me dit il alors que je me retournais pour voir Hermione, Ron, Seamus et Ginny foncer vers moi, suivit par des Serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Malfoy, inquiète toi plutôt pour toi car tes amis non plus n'apprécie pas vraiment notre nouvel amitié.

Drago ne réagis pas à ma remarque et il se contenta de faire un sourire de satisfaction. Mes amis arrivèrent et se mirent à parler tous en même temps. En faite chacun faisais ses questions réponse et je ne m'y retrouvais pas. Le pire dans tous ça c'est que en trois mots il avait fait taire tout les Serpentard, en faite il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire alors il avait pris le devant. C'est facile pour lui il se fou des gens qui l'entoure et il le vénère alors c'est sur qu'un "oui et non" a suffit pour le faire taire. Le oui voulait sûrement dire "oui je suis ami avec Harry Potter" et le non "non personne ne me fera changer d'avis alors fermez là". C'est sur, le connaissant c'est sur.

Bon comment arriver à faire taire quatre personnes qui parle en même temps et qui ne dise pas la même chose? C'est impossible, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. En faite il faudrait un médiateur et allez dans un terrain neutre. Ouais c'est ça! La guerre des amis une première. Prend une grande bouffé d'air et commence à parlez.

- Finalement ce n'est pas moi qui aie le plus de mal à le faire accepté, n'est ce pas Potter? Commença Drago. Mais pourquoi il me coupe dans un moment pareil? C'est vrai ça, et ma liberté d'expression elle est passé ou?

- Si tu m'avais laissé parler Malfoy j'aurais pu exposé la situation de façon clair.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si susceptible et en plus comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu allais parlé, c'est vrai tu me tournes le dos. Il est vrai que si j'avais le don de double vue j'aurais pu le savoir mais vois tu je n'en suis pas encore là. Ricana t'il.

- Très drôle Malfoy, vraiment très drôle.

- Harry tu nous explique ta soudaine amitié avec Malfoy oui ou non? Demanda Hermione.

- Heu…oui bien sur. Alors en faite…heu… commençais je, en faite je sais absolument pas quoi dire.

- Vas y Potter explique donc. Commenta Drago, mais il me fait vraiment chier quand il s'y met celui la.

- En faite on est devenu ami par hasard.

- Par hasard? Répéta Ron.

- Oui par hasard. On c'est parlé l'autre jour à la bibliothèque et on a sympathisé et on est devenu amis. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire ce que je raconte mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Harry tu ne vas jamais à la bibliothèque en même temps que Malfoy, en faite tu fais tout pour ne pas y être en même temps que lui. Répliqua Seamus, mais pourquoi ne suis-je jamais aller à la bibliothèque en même temps que Drago moi?

- Ce que Potter veux dire c'est que nous nous sommes rencontré par hasard car je suis arrivé après qu'il s'y soit rendu. M'aida Drago.

- C'est impossible Harry prend soin de ne jamais y aller dans des moments ou tu peux y venir. Répliqua Ginny.

- Ah bon alors il est devin car je vais à la bibliothèque quand j'ai envie et je n'ai pas d'horaire fixe.

- Tu y vas toujours aux mêmes horaires Malfoy, quoi que tu dises. Renchéris Hermione.

- Désolé de te décevoir Granger mais si j'ai envie d'aller à la bibliothèque à 14h au lieu de 15h j'y vais que Potter y sois ou non.

- N'importe quoi… Commença Ron avant que je commence à m'énerver.

- Mais vous avez pas confiance en moi ou quoi? Si je vous dis que j'ai rencontré Malfoy à la bibliothèque c'est que c'est vrai, alors arrêter de faire des supposition sur les heures ou je vais à la bibliothèque et laisser le parler! Dis je comme si nous étions ami depuis des siècles, avec Drago.

- C'est bon Harry pas besoin de t'énerver. Me dit Seamus.

- Bien donc je disais que nous nous étions rencontré par hasard à la bibliothèque et nous avons discuté sur je ne sais plus quoi et nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous nous entendions bien. En résumé on est devenu ami, je résume car j'ai l'impression que mes mots sont trop savants pour Weaslet qui paraît complètement perdu. Continua Drago avec un petit sourit en coin trop craquant.

- Malfoy c'est mes amis alors arrête de chercher la guerre. Dis je sans réfléchir.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui mais si tu dis que vous êtes devenu amis je te croix mais ne me demande pas de devenir son ami car je refuse. Dit Hermione avant de partir.

Ron, Ginny et Seamus dirent exactement pareil que Hermione puis ils partirent aussi. Drago renvoya ses sous fifres de Serpentard et nous nous retrouvâmes seul.

Il n'était que 15h30 et la plupart des élèves étaient en cours ou devant des livres de cours dans leurs salles communes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentis mon cœur s'accéléré quand je compris que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, comme si le fait d'être seul avec lui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

En plus du fait qu'il me faisait perdre mes moyens, j'avais été surpris qu'il accepte aussi facilement de faire croire que nous étions amis car cela impliquait de l'être presque réellement. Moi j'en était ravi mais lui avait il fait ça par gentillesse ou pour avoir quelque chose en échange? Je suppose que c'est pour avoir quelque chose en échange car Malfoy ne fait jamais rien par gentillesse, des fois je me demande même s'il sait ce que veux dire le mot gentillesse.

Nous nous assîmes par terre sans un mot et nous commençâmes à regarder le lac. Pour la première fois je voyais Drago tel que personne ne le voyait. Une personne encore un peu enfant au fond d'elle. Mais cet enfant que je vois ne fait que ce cacher car pour l'adulte qui grandit cela ne serait pas bien vu d'être encore un enfant.

C'est le fait de voir un lac dans l'après midi qui me fait dire des phrases comme ça? Non parce que de un je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que je viens de dire et de deux c'est trop intellectuel pour ma pauvre petite tête. Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai plus mal à la tête, ça devait être tout ce monde qui le maintenait enfin…

- Pourquoi tu as accepté aussi facilement de faire croire à tout le collège que nous étions amis? Demandais je. Les mots sont sortis plus vite que ce que je pensais enfin espérons qu'il ne m'envoie pas chier

- Je ne sais pas, et pourquoi toi tu as dis ça?

- Parce que tu m'énervais à rire bêtement du fait que ce soit Vicky qui m'avait fait venir.

J'ai dis la vérité là? Je rêve pas j'ai vraiment dit la vérité. Mais quel connard! Avec Malfoy il ne faut jamais dire la vérité parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va en faire après. Bon Harry respire, maintenant pour toute l'école t'es ami avec lui alors si tu ne lui fait pas confiance il y a comme un malaise.

- Je ne riais pas je te signale.

- Ouais en faite t'étais entre le rire et le sourire, en résumé t'étais chiant.

- La bonne excuse, d'où elle t'es venue cette idée?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Ouais c'est ça, tu me prend pour un con ou quoi?

- Non bien que ce soit la vérité. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu as accepté.

- Sûrement parce que j'ai pas d'ami et que mon pire ennemi est le seul a me supporté. Bon ce n'est pas que tu me fasses chier, mais je rentre.

C'est ça laisse moi comme un con près du lac je ne te dirais rien. Il était en train de partir quand il commença à pleuvoir. En novembre c'est très fréquent qu'il pleuve mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un orage mais une simple pluie fine, une averse prenant alors que le soleil était présent.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour voir apparaître un arc en ciel au dessus du lac. C'était magnifique et l'on distinguait parfaitement les couleurs qu'il abordait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Drago était revenu s'asseoir près de moi. La pluie continua un petit moment puis quand elle eut fini de tomber nous nous levâmes ensemble. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir et finalement je me levais par politesse plus que pour partir.

Nous nous levâmes et la l'improbable ce passa. Drago s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser simplement une petite approche, ses lèvres s'étaient presser sur les miennes puis ils les avaient retiré avant de partir.

Moi, comme un idiot, je restais la à toucher mes lèvres. Elles étaient imprégnées de la chaleur des siennes. J'avais eut la chance de frôler ses lèvres si sacrées qu'il n'offre qu'a des personnes d'exception. Alors je suis une personne d'exception pour lui, ça veut dire que l'ont va devenir ami, ou peut être plus qui sais…

°Vicky Frobisher: Alors notre cher Vicky qui est elle? Lool On la mentionne dans le chapitre 13 de _"Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix" _et la miss a passer les essais pour devenir gardien de but au Quidditch (d'après Angelina elle faisait partie de trop d'associations pour se consacrer pleinement au Quidditch.)

* * *

Coucou ! 

Alors est ce que vous vous en doutiez? Non? Mais voyons ça sautais aux yeux au chapitre 3 lol Non on rigole, ne nous taper pas...

En tout cas on est désolé de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre avant mais bon on a pas eu le temps. Enfin bon l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit enfin arriver ce chapitre. Okay il a une semaine de retard mais qu'est ce que c'est une semaine de suspense pour découvrir celle qui invitait Harry? lol

Enfin on attend tous vos commentaires dans une review (le tit bouton "go" lol), il n'y a rien de mieux pour s'amélioré .

Le chapitre 5 sera en ligne vendredi prochain (promis cette fois on est à l'heure) et s'appelera: "Ce délicieux supplice"

Enormes bisous

Ninette & Ely


	5. Ce délicieux supplice

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 5: Ce délicieux supplice_

Mes doigts n'arrêtaient pas de toucher mes lèvres, c'était devenu un tic depuis bientôt deux heures. J'avais encore l'impression de sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ron avait remarquer ma manie et m'avait demander de cesser ou de lui dire qui m'avait embrassé. Il divaguait en cherchant quelle fille avait pu m'embrasser et qui avait pu laisser son emprunt sur moi au point que je n'arrête pas de me toucher les lèvres. Je n'avais pas répondu à Ron et, comme ça l'embêtait de voir sans cesse mes doigts posés sur mes lèvres, j'avais passé ma langue sur mes lèvres. Maintenant j'avais son goût dans ma bouche et cela me donnait l'impression que nous avions vraiment échangé un baiser.

J'avais passer quatre heures à passer sois mes doigts sois ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'avais passer quatre heure à attendre, parfois impatiemment, le moment de ce rendre dans la grande salle pour le revoir. J'étais à la fois curieux de voir comment il était après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes et à la fois simplement presser de le voir lui et seulement lui.

J'avais stresser tout le monde pour aller plus vite dans la grande salle pour manger, prétextant que j'étais affamé. Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle et je m'assis de façon à pouvoir le voir quand il sera assis. Je parlais avec Ron et Seamus quand les Serpentard entrèrent, je devrais dire daigne enfin arriver. Drago devançais tout le monde et vint s'asseoir au centre de la table, et en même temps pile en face de moi.

Je continuais de parler avec mes amis me retenant pour ne pas lui faire voir que je voulais le regarder. Je parlais et parlais encore, faisant tout pour que l'ont parle de chose drôle pour ne pas montré mon sourire niait à tout le monde, puis les plats apparurent devant nous. Je me retournais, pour me mettre face à mon assiette, et c'est la que nos regards s'accrochèrent. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait guetté tout le temps de ma discussion juste pour que nos yeux s'accroche l'un à l'autre.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin tout le temps de notre échange. Il avait ce petit sourire rien que pour moi et il avait ce sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux. Moi aussi mon regard ce détourna et je revins aux discourt futile qui fusait autour de moi.

J'écoutais sans écouter, je riais sans rire, j'étais là sans vraiment l'être. Mon enveloppe charnelle était bel et bien assise sur un banc mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ces deux yeux qui m'avaient transpercé au début du repas, c'était plus fort que moi. Je m'imprégnais de ce regard comme je m'étais imprégné de ses lèvres quelques heures avant.

Il n'avait pas oublié, il avait voulut cela. C'est difficile à croire mais j'y crois quand même, je veux y croire. Je n'ai pas envie de croire qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, je ne veux pas que ce soit un plan pour me briser.

Le repas se termina et chacune des maisons rejoignit sa salle commune. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux quand il était partis mais malheureusement nous n'empruntions pas le même trajet et je fus contrains de décrocher mon regard de lui.

J'étais dans notre salle commune à lire sans vraiment savoir ce que je lisais, pour être plus précis cela faisait une heure que je lisais la même page. Ce n'est pas que "La métamorphose des bovins en mille et une chose" n'est pas intéressante, non comment un livre que McGonagall ordonne de lire peut être inintéressant, mais j'étais sans cesse en train de pensé au baisé et à son regard. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, je ne pouvais pas dormir sans savoir, alors je montai à toute vitesse dans mon dortoir et pris ma cape d'invisibilité ainsi que ma carte du Maraudeur.

Appart Ron et Hermione, qui me demandèrent ce que j'allais faire, personne ne s'inquiéta de me voir partir. Je n'avais pas répondu à Ron et Hermione, préférant ne pas m'ensevelir sous des explications sans queue ni tête.

Je m'étais réfugier dans un couloir vide et avait regarder ma carte du maraudeur pour voir ou il était. J'avais mis un petit moment mais je l'avais enfin trouvé. Il était en train de patrouiller dans un couloir du deuxième étage, marchant d'un pas lent mais régulier. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle ce passage secret était positionné là mais je le remerciai pour me donner la possibilité d'arriver dans le même couloir que Drago.

Je pris le passage et je me retrouvai dans le couloir ou Drago était mais j'avais tellement couru qu'il n'était pas encore passer. Je pliai et rangeai la carte du Maraudeur puis je m'appuyai contre le mur en l'attendant. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant d'entendre ses pas. Au bout de quelque seconde je le vis apparaître éclairé simplement pas sa baguette. Bizarrement il ne fut même pas surpris de me voir, comme s'il m'attendait. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face.

- Alors Potter tu veux que je retire des points à ta maison? Me demanda t'il.

- Pourquoi? Répondis je simplement.

- Mais pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es dans les couloirs de l'écoles sans autorisation.

- Non, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé près du lac?

J'avais dis ça sans relâcher mon regard du siens. Je ne peux dire qu'il était surpris ou gênée que je demande ça car je n'en sais rien. Il restait là sans rien dire, il était face à moi, simplement en me regardant. Ce n'est pas qu'il était déstabiliser mais simplement qu'il se demandait s'il me disait la vérité ou non. Le silence que l'ont avait instauré devenais pesant puis je vis qu'il allait dire quelque chose, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Que veux tu que je te réponde?

Je déteste cette manie qu'il à de répondre à une question par une autre question, comme si je savais ce qu'il fallait qu'il réponde. Bien sur j'adorerais qu'il me dise que c'était parce qu'il m'appréciait malgré ce qu'il disait mais bon jamais Drago ne dirais quelque chose comme cela.

- Ah bravo! C'est vrai que pour dire ça il en faut du temps, non mais tu te fou de moi ou quoi? Explosais je. Tu fais quelque chose et c'est à moi de te dire ce que tu dois répondre? Je me suis tirailler l'esprit dans tout les sens pour trouver une explication logique et, comme je n'en avais pas, je suis venu te voir et quand je te le demande tu me répond: "Que veux tu que je te réponde?", comme si je le savais en plus. Non mais la tu as atteint le summum de la connerie mon pauvre.

- Je ne sais pas, voilà t'es content? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrasser, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas réellement embrasser car embrasser c'est ça!

Je le vis venir vers moi d'un coup et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois ce n'était pas qu'une pression entre nos lèvres, il était entrain de lécher les miennes pour que ma bouche s'entrouvre. J'essayais de résister mais je n'y arrivais pas et en à peine trente seconde j'avais laissé entré sa langue.

J'étais à la fois outré et heureux comme jamais. J'étais outré qu'il vienne m'embrasser alors que l'ont parlais et j'étais heureux qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau. En faite je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais quand je sentis qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir sa démonstration j'y crut réellement.

Son baiser qui devait être sauvage et plein de haine s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mes bras trouvèrent le chemin pour passer derrière son cou et caresser ses cheveux. C'était une sensation bizarre, est ce mal de l'embrasser? Pour moi ce n'est pas mal mais dans un sens c'est un homme, comme moi, alors pourquoi suis-je attiré par lui? Pourquoi ce n'est pas une jolie jeune fille qui m'attire?

Notre baiser ne prenais pas fin et je n'avais pas envie d'y mettre un terme mais il fit quelque chose qui me déplu. Sa main avait glisser et était passer sous ma chemise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je n'étais pas assez sur pour le laisser me toucher, alors je le repoussais.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Déjà pourquoi tu m'embrasses encore? Dis je d'un air faussement énerver. Oh départ on ne doit être qu'amis.

- Je te montrais ce qu'était un vrai baiser et tu as raison au départ nous ne devons être qu'amis mais dans ce cas pourquoi ça te plaisait?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est commencer Malfoy, dis je hargneusement.

- Peut être mais tu n'as rien fais pour y mettre un terme.

- Toi non plus! Oh et puis pense ce que tu veux j'en ai rien a faire.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je l'avais poussé, me laissant assez de place pour partir. Bien sur je n'avais pas envie de le laisser là mais je ne sais pas si je lui résisterais si je reste un peu plus ici. Malheureusement pour moi il ne voulait pas que je parte. Quel plaie quand il s'y met celui la!

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira en arrière avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Son corps était près, bien trop près, du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. C'est à ce moment la que mon cœur accéléra ses battement et que mon souffle se fit plus rapide. Je n'aime pas comment je réagis quand il est dans les parages.

Son visage s'approcha du mien puis il vint se mettre près de mon oreille. Ses lèvres avait frôlé mon lobe, et l'avais peut être même légèrement embrassé, puis il me murmura quelque chose. Mon cœur était toujours autant affolé et ma respiration était toujours aussi rapide.

- Je ne sais pas être un bon ami, me susurra t'il, alors il faudra être patient et excuser mes erreurs. Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser ma si précieuse amitié juste pour quelques fautes. Par contre je sais être un bon amant.

Il retira son visage puis il se retira de moi, calmant mon cœur et ralentissant ma respiration. Il repartit comme si rien ne c'était passé puis, sans se retourner, me déclara quelque chose.

- Je te retrouve demain devant la grande salle, maintenant que toute la Terre sais qu'on est amis nous pouvons aller à Pré au Lard ensemble. A demain Potter.

Après ces quelques mots il disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir puis dans un autre couloir. Une fois encore il m'avait laissé là comme un con et avec encore plus de questions que la dernière fois.

Je rejoignis ma salle commune et me dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Il avait dit tant de chose et en avait peut être sous-entendus plusieurs. Même sous la douche j'arrivais encore à sentir son souffle sur mon visage et sur mon oreille.

Ces mots qu'il avait murmuré était il vrai? Etais ce un sous-entendus? Pourquoi m'avoir dis sa et pourquoi veut il que l'on aille en cours ensemble demain? Ce n'est peut être qu'un stratagème pour me torturer. Si c'est la cas il a réussi car c'est un supplice de pensé à toute ces questions qui n'auront sûrement jamais de réponse.

Je fermais l'eau et je sortis de la cabine de douche. Ma tête était aussi pleine que quand j'étais rentré, peut être même plus, mais j'avais l'impression que bizarrement l'avoir vu m'avais apaisé. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait embrasser, et re-embrassé, mais maintenant je m'en foutais. Il m'avait murmuré qu'il savait être un bon amant comme pour m'invité et en plus il veux que nous allions à Pré au Lard ensemble. Je préfère ne pas penser qu'il me manipule et dorénavant je vivrais au jour le jour avec lui. Il voulait un ami qu'il l'aime vraiment et bien il l'a trouvé. S'il ne veut que me manipuler ce sera peine perdue car je veux d'abord le connaître vraiment avant qu'il me prenne pour m'abandonner le lendemain.

* * *

Coucou! 

Est ce que ce chapitre vous à plu? Nous non mais bon ce n'est pas rare lol désolé pour le petit retard mais bon on a eu beaucoup de chose à faire cette semaine et surtout on a du faire un super commentaire de texte pour notre prof de Français adorée lool

On remercie "Moi" pour sa review et on est désolé mais on n'a pas le temps d'y répondre snif snif...

Le chapitre 6 sera en ligne vendredi prochain (il faut encore le dire? lol) et s'appelera: "L'espace d'un instant"

Enormes bisous (et oublier pas les reviews lol)

Ninette & Ely


	6. L'espace d'un instant

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 6: L'espace d'un instant_

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour important, c'est le lancement de l'opération A.C.D: Apprendre à Connaître Drago. Finalement je me demande si c'est une bonne idée parce que ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Oh et puis zut! Même si ça prend deux ans je m'en fou et puis je suis le Survivant alors j'y arriverais!

Mon réveil fut assez dur car je n'avais aucune envie d'émerger de mon sommeil et de mes rêves. Des rêves peuplé de petit blond, de murmure, de parole interdite et de baisé passionné. J'étais au ange dans mes rêves mais il a fallut que Seamus gueule pour réveiller Ron, et moi par la même occasion. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça?

Je me suis quand même levé et après une toilette rapide je suis descendu, avec Ron, rejoindre Hermione et Ginny.

Bon premier problème de la journée: personne sais que je vais avec Drago à Pré au Lard. Je sens que je vais mourir, tuer par mes amis qui ne seront pas content et achever par Drago qui sera hors de lui parce que je n'arrive pas à dire de petites choses, comme celle-ci, du direct à mes amis. En faite j'en ai rien à faire de Drago, au passage faut que je pense à lui résister. Ben oui s'il recommence à me murmurer des trucs à l'oreille ou à m'embrasser sans prévenir je vais mourir de bonheur.

Miracle! Les Serpentard sont déjà présent dans la grande salle, je dois rêver c'est sur. Ah non je ne rêve pas vu que tout le monde s'en étonne.

Je ne me suis jamais autant goinfré qu'aujourd'hui, il y a qu'à voir j'ai autant mangé que Ron. Je n'avais pas faim et pourtant je me suis fait une de ces ventrées. Bon j'avoue que je suis un peu stressé et quand je suis stressé il faut que je mange. Heureusement pour moi personne ne sais que le stresse me fais cette effet, je serais déjà mort sous une montagne de questions s'il le savait.

Nous quittâmes la table pour aller rejoindre la plupart des élèves pour aller à Pré au Lard et bien sur ça aurait été trop beau que personne n'ouvre sa bouche. Ginny commença à faire un programme de la journée et bien sur elle me comptait parmi eu alors que j'allais être avec Drago. Allez courage Harry, quand elle te demandera ce que tu en penses tu lui diras que tu y vas avec Drago.

- Qu'est ce que t'en penses Harry? Demanda t'elle. C'est une bonne idée, non?

- Heu… c'est que… en faite je vais avec quelqu'un d'autre à Pré au Lard.

Trouillard! Même pas capable de dire que t'y vas avec Dray. Non mais j'hallucine, plus trouillard que moi on meurt.

- Et tu y vas avec qui? S'enquit de demander Hermione.

- Avec moi.

Ça venais d'où ça? Il est con ma parole! Plus con on meurt tellement il est con, un connard finit! Il est là, appuyé contre une des portes de la grande salle en train de m'attendre. Il ne pouvais pas ce taire? En plus vu la tête des autres ça ne leur plait pas.

Attend! Il est appuyé contre la porte et il m'attendait? Youpi, youpi, youpi, youpi! Ça veut dire qu'il m'aime un peu aussi, ça veut dire que c'était bien une proposition hier! S'il n'y avais pas autant de monde je lui sauterais au cou.

Je devrais pas avoir cette réaction, c'est vrai j'avais dis que je devais lui résister! Mais comment lui résisté? C'est vrai il est si beau, en plus habillé comme ça c'est le top du top, un peu léger pour novembre mais superbe.

- Harry c'est vrai? Demanda Ginny d'un ton sec.

- En faite… heu… oui on c'est mis d'accord hier et… et j'ai oublier de vous le dire.

- Comment peut tu préféré la compagnie de la fouine à la notre? Me demanda Ron.

- Tes commentaires on s'en contre fou, répondit mon Dray. Bon je vois que vous avez déjà des projets de journée alors je vous laisse.

- T'a oublier qu'on va ensemble à Pré au Lard et en même temps que j'ai jamais dis que j'avais des projets pour ma journée.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne viens pas avec nous? Demanda Hermione.

- Désolé.

- C'est ton choix. Répondit Ron avant de partir suivit de Hermione.

Bon je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortit. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait elle? Ah non pas devant Dray. NOOOOOON! Trop tard… J'viens d'être embrassé par Ginny et devant Drago en plus! Et elle part toute souriante comme si c'était normal de m'embrasser. Je déteste qu'on m'embrasse sans m'avertir, sauf si c'est mon Dray qui m'embrasse.

Bon Harry calme toi et tourne, prudemment, la tête pour voir quelle tête fait Drago. Il aurait été en train de sourire je l'aurais tuer, mais bon il me lançais des éclaires alors j'en conclus… j'en conclus que quoi? Je dis des choses sans savoir quoi, je suis débile.

Allez courage, dit quelque chose, juste pour détendre l'atmosphère. Alors que dire? Je lui demande s'il aime les Chimères? Non ça fait con, et en plus s'il me demande si moi je les aime je réponds quoi? Non mais qu'est ce qu'on peut dire à un mec qui est plus qu'énerver?

- Ravi de voir que tu as une petite amie, dit il.

Y me coupe mes pensées à parler sans prévenir, et puis qu'est ce qu'il a besoin de parler? Connard! Y comprend rien et en plus il se permet de faire des remarque à la Malfoy, et dire que j'aime ce type.

…

Non je n'aime pas ce type, je l'adore en faite! Je ne suis qu'un crétin! Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'adore pas, je le hais! Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais! Ça fait peut être beaucoup, non?

Oh et puis zut! Pourquoi je ne veux pas l'admettre? C'est débile. Allez Harry admet le, admet que cette Chimère t'a retourner le cerveau. C'est pas compliquer. De toute façon si j'apprécie être avec Drago c'est de la faute de la Chimère, elle était folle et elle m'a refilé sa folie. C'est l'explication la plus logique parce que franchement qui peut aimé un mec comme Drago? Personne, y a qu'un mec contaminé par une Chimère qui le peux.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie et garde tes remarques pour toi s'il te plait Drago. Dis je.

Oups! JE NE SUIS QU'UN CRETIN FINI! J'ai dis Drago à Drago, mais je suis un abruti ma parole. J'ai jamais dis Drago à Drago moi, j'ai toujours dit Malfoy. Que je me hais, je me hais, je me hais, je me hais!

Bon ce n'est pas trop grave, fais comme si t'avais rien dit. Facile à dire! L'autre il me regarde avec un sourire de satisfaction qui lui arrive aux oreilles tellement il est large. Je suis maudit, maudit de chez maudit, à croire qu'on aime me faire souffrir. Bientôt je vais allez dans la rue et je vais me balader avec une pancarte ou il sera écrit: "Je suis maudit. En prime je suis un abruti fini!". Je suis sur qu'il serait content ce serpent.

Faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, genre: "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouve pas?". Bon si je dis ça non seulement je vais avoir droit à une remarque à la Malfoy mais en plus je vais être ridiculisé. T'entends ce que tu dis? Je ne peux pas être ridiculisé vu qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux dans le couloir, peut être même dans toute l'école.

- Bon Malfoy on y va ou on reste la à regarder les mouches voler?

- Non on y va, Harry. Répondit il.

Waouh! Non pas "Waouh", on ne dit pas "Waouh" quand Drago prononce ton prénom en insistant bien dessus, on dit "Beurk". C'est peut être exagéré. Non ce n'était pas "dégoûtant" de l'entendre prononcer mon nom, c'était magnifique. Le ton qu'il a employer, la façon dont il l'a dit, le… Bon on a compris.

Je suis au ange, je suis un ange, je vole……

Cette Chimère me fait complètement disjoncter, à croire qu'elle s'amuse à me faire dérailler. Harry la Chimère elle n'est pas là, elle est dans sa cage, alors si tu dérailles c'est de ta faute, pas de la sienne. Ouais ba si ça se trouve elle m'envoie des ondes pour que je devienne folle. Tiens faudra que je pense à demander à Hermione si les Chimère elle peuvent envoyer des ondes de folie, c'est le coup elle me prend pour un fou furieux.

Bref… revenons à nos moutons. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais Drago il ressemble à un mouton. Okay on voix pas le rapport vu qu'il n'est ni gentille ni friser mais regardez bien, vous voyez pas? Et c'est moi qui porte des lunettes. Regardez il est mignon et il est tout blond. Je me surpasse, j'arrive même à faire des rimes sans m'en rendre compte, je suis génial.

Ma crise étant fini on peut revenir à nos affaires. Je vous vends un Drago Malfoy pour seulement 500 gaillons, ce n'est pas cher pour un mec comme celui là.

…

J'ai parlé trop vite, encore une fois. Ma crise n'était pas encore finit. A penser sans cesse on n'a pas pu parler avec mon Dray chéri. On est déjà à Pré au Lard et on a toujours rien dis. Bon alors où il va m'emmener maintenant? Boire une bièraubeurre?

Non bien sur il préfère crever de froid pour aller voir la cabane hurlante. Mais tout le monde la connais cette cabane alors pourquoi il veut la voir? C'est vrai en plus on doit bien être les deux seul fou a aller la voir vu le temps qu'il fait. Il menace de pleuvoir et en prime il y a un vent glacial. Rien ne l'arrête lui quand il a une idée. Plus têtu on meurt!

Bien alors nous nous trouvons là, à regarder une stupide cabane. On crève de froid, j'ai les pied geler, je pourrait être bien au chaud à boire un chocolat chaud mais non, monsieur à décider de contempler cette vielle cabane en ruine alors monsieur regarde cette cabane.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait? Il est malade! En plein jour en plus! Il peut avoir des témoins! Non vu le froid c'est impossible mais bon il faut tout envisager. Et puis d'abord pourquoi il fait ça. Bon j'avoue j'adore mais c'est pas une raison! C'est si bon…

Il m'embrasse, il m'embrasse! Ce n'est pas un baiser sauvage, non c'est d'une tendresse hors du commun. Il a juste déposé ses fines lèvres sur les mienne. Il ne voulait rien, il n'attendait rien. Il n'a pas essayé de me forcer à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser entré sa langue. Non il n'a rien fait. En faite c'est moi qui l'ai invité à m'embrasser plus profondément. Rien ne me forçait mais j'en avais envie, simplement envie.

Comment ai-je fait pour vivre sans le sentir près de moi? Comment ai-je fais pour le détester? Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir que je l'aimais? Finalement cette Chimère elle à bien fait de me donner sa folie parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais pu goûter à mon Drago.

Nous nous séparâmes avec un peu de regret mais pas pour longtemps. C'est bizarre mais maintenant que je l'ai embrassé, plus d'une fois, je ne peux pas me passer de lui. On est ami pour tout le monde mais on s'embrasse quand on est que tout les deux.

Nous nous donnâmes un dernier baiser avant de repartir se mêler au gens de Pré au Lard. Je dis "nous mêler au gens de Pré au Lard" mais en faite c'est plutôt repartir ce mêler aux élèves de Poudlard. Je croix que personne ne comprendrais qu'on s'embrasse quand on est que tous les deux, Drago et moi. Dans un sens qui le comprendrais? C'est vrai nous nous sommes toujours détester et puis Drago à la réputation d'être un bourreau des cœurs alors pourquoi juste parce qu'il est avec moi il changerait?

J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une magnifique petite amie du nom de Anna Morinson, une belle sorcière au sang pure amie de longue date des Malfoy. Une fois la gazette du sorcier à parler d'elle, d'après ce qu'il disait cette jeune femme est une brillante sorcière et qu'elle est marraine d'une association moldus française. Une fille qui aime les moldus fiancé à un Malfoy qui, d'après ce qu'il dit, déteste les moldus. D'après l'article cette "Anna" est généreuse et donne beaucoup de son temps à l'association dont elle est marraine. La parfaite fiancée quoi.

Non je ne suis pas jaloux! C'est vrai comment je pourrais être jaloux d'une fille généreuse, marraine d'une association et qui à sûrement déjà apprécier la beauté du corps mon Dray. Qui peut être jaloux d'une fille comme elle? En plus j'ai vue sa photo et elle est magnifique. Heureusement pour moi elle n'étudie pas ici, sauvé!

Bref… nous voilà de retour dans Pré au Lard et comme par hasard qui voit on en face de nous? Ginny, Seamus, Ron et Hermione. Alléluia! Ginny me saute au cou et à droit à un regard noir signé Malfoy. Je sens que ma journée de détente avec Drago vient de prendre fin.

* * *

Coucou! 

Vous n'y croyez pas hein? On a été rapide, pour une fois lol Bon d'accord on a été rapide parce que vendredi on n'est pas la mais soyez heureux et heureuse parce qu'on aurait pu le mettre lundi lol Vous vous en foutez hein? Et bien vous avez raison lol

Sinon est ce que ce chapitre vous à plu? Si c'est oui tapez 1, si c'est non tapez 2, si vous savez ce qui va ce passer dans le prochain chapitre tapez 3 et si vous voulez tuez les auteurs parce qu'elles sont chiante à parler pour ne rien dire tapez 4 .

Le chapitre 7 sera en ligne vendredi prochain et s'appellera: "Une personne peut en cacher une autre"

Gros bisous

Ninette & Ely


	7. Une personne peut en cacher une autre

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 7: Une personne peut en cacher une autre_

C'est déprimant de voir que je ne lui ai pas résisté et que mon opération A.C.D n'a pas fonctionné. Je ne suis qu'un crétin doublé d'un maudit, ce n'ait pas grandiose. A cause de la Chimère et de lui je vais me balader dans les rue et quand on me demandera comment je m'appel je répondrais: "Je suis Crétin Maudit Potter, vous me connaissez pas?", et la les gens partirons en courant.

Arrête de dérailler Harry, tu n'es même pas drôle. Et bien je m'apprends rien. En plus d'être déprimer pour ne pas avoir résister à mon Dray, je suis déprimé parce que c'est lundi et qu'on reprend les cours et que j'ai pas vu mon Dray de tout dimanche. Je m'ennuis de lui euh! Crise d'un bébé en manque de baisé scène une première.

La déprime ça me fait disjoncter, non en faite c'est tout le temps mais bon. En plus de tout ces malheur notre journée du lundi commence par deux heures avec Rogue. On ne me laissera donc jamais de repos? Je suis maudis, c'est la seule explication. Allez dans la joie et la bonne humeur, allons dans les cachots.

Oh mais que vois je? De la gelé verdâtre par terre, sa donne faim tout ça. Humer la délicieuse odeur de pourriture qui vous fait mourir sur place. Je suis sur que c'est Rogue qui parfume cet endroit comme ça, juste pour nous tuer et avoir moins d'élèves. Aba Rogue! Aba les cachots pourris! Aba la gelé verdâtres dans laquelle je viens de marcher…

Mes chaussures sont contaminées, au secours! Vite de l'eau, vite quelque chose! Sauvez moi je vais mourir. Ça y est je commence à partir. Ah dieu la vie, ah dieu ma très cher Terre, ah dieu Poudlard. Ah dieu Drago je pars, ne sois pas triste on se retrouvera… Oh je vois la lumière blanche, je vais la toucher, ça y est je suis dans l'autre monde. Et bien il ressemble au cachot cet autre monde.

…

Arrête de fumer la moquette Harry, enfin à ce niveau c'est carrément de l'herbe que tu fumes. En faite tout le monde ce fou de mes chaussures, bourreau de chaussures! Moi je vous aime mes chaussures chéries, I Love mes chaussures!

On ne peut pas dire que mon cas s'arrange, en faite il se dégrade. Tout ça c'est de la faute à cette Chimère! Elle m'a refilé sa maladie et maintenant je m'ennuie de Drago Malfoy et je suis devenu fou! Aba les Chimère qui on la Chimère folle!

YOUPI! On travaille en solo. Je hais Rogue, je hais les cachots et je hais Drago pour faire comme si je n'existais pas! Je ne vais quand même pas me promener en tutu rose pour qu'il me regarde. Ça serait marrant, je serais mort de honte mais ça vaudrait le détour.

- Quand Monsieur Potter aura fini de sourire bêtement tout seul je pourrais commencé mon cours, déclara Rogue. Bien aujourd'hui vous allez étudiez le chapitre 10 et faire la potion qui y est inscrite. Bien entendu je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous la réussissiez. Ensuite huit élèves de septième année sont partis en France pour un échange avec l'école de sorcellerie avancé St Vincent il y a un mois. Ce mois si nous recevons huit élèves, de cette même école, de sixième année. Ils vont se joindre à nous pour deux semaines pendant lesquelles vous pourrez voir que vous n'êtes que des bons à rien par rapport à eux.

C'est ça, rabaisse nous encore un peu plus on ne te diras rien! Mais comment on peut être enseignant quand on est aussi con et sans aucun sens du respect? En plus c'est quoi cette histoire d'échange scolaire? Je n'en ai jamais entendus parler moi. Bon j'avoue que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à ce genre de truc, maintenant je m'intéresse plutôt à un petit blond tout mignon.

Harry arrête de fantasmer sur ce Serpentard. Ça ne sert à rien parce que ce con ne te prête plus aucune attention. Ouais d'ailleurs il va me le payer et des la fin du cours, niak niak niak…

- Bien je vais vous présenter ces huit élèves. Monsieur Axel Charmand, Mademoiselle Maude Morinson, Monsieur Sébastien Nival, Mademoiselle Manon Royal, Monsieur Maxence Julien, Mademoiselle Valentina Rossi, Monsieur Jérémy Black et Mademoiselle Anna Morinson. Bien ils vont prendre place au fond de la classe excepté Miss Morinson, qui va allez s'asseoir au côté de Monsieur Malfoy, et Monsieur Julien, qui va allez prendre place à côté de Miss Granger. Maintenant je veux que tout le monde travaille!

Oui chef! Bien chef! Je suis maudit! Anna Morinson à côté de mon Dray, cette fille est une voleuse. Une voleuse de beau gosse! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit moi? Beau gosse? Je parlais de qui?

Mon dieu j'ai dis que Drago était un beau gosse, je perd la tête! C'est à cause de cette Chimère! J'avais réussi à m'en sortir mais je fais une rechute parce que j'ai vu cette fille me voler mon Dray! Ah mort à mort la voleuse! Qu'on la guillotine! Qu'on la brûle parce qu'elle est une sorcière!

Ben quoi? Les anciennes méthodes sont les meilleurs. Regardez la! Elle le drague ouvertement! En faite elle à l'air désespéré mais bon, en plus elle n'arrête pas de regarder le mec derrière. Comment il l'a appelez Rogue déjà? Jérémy Black non? Ah oui c'est ça Jérémy Black… Attendez! Arrêt sur image, retour en arrière…

Oui Rogue l'a bien appelé Rogue… Non tu te mélanges la Harry. Rogue ne l'a pas appelez Rogue mais Black, comme Sirius. Par Merlin! Ce mec il doit être de la famille de Sirius, donc de celle de Drago aussi, et moi je suis le filleul de Sirius donc de sa famille aussi, mais si je suis de la famille de ce mec ça veux dire que je suis aussi de la famille de mon Dray, et moi je veux pas être de la famille de Drago parce que si je suis de sa famille je ne peux pas sortir avec lui!

J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai rien compris à ce que je disais. Il faut que j'arrête de pensé à des choses trop compliquer ou trop savante pour moi parce qu'a chaque fois ça me déclanche une horrible migraine.

J'aime, j'aime les migraine… lalala… les migraines à la fraise… lalala… les migraines à la sauce bolognaise… lalala… la migraine farci au Drago tout beau… lalala… pour qu'on le mange tout cru… lalala…

…

Je deviens de plus en plus fou! Je suis dans un état de folie lamentable, il faut que je me soigne. Oui il faut que je me soigne très vite parce que l'odeur de pourri de ce lieu ne fait qu'aggravé ma maladie.

Je suis malade… lalala… complètement malade… lalala… je ne me rappel plus de la suite de cette putain de chanson… lalala…

Heureusement personne ne peut entré dans mes pensées parce que sinon la personne serait morte sur le coup en voyant que je suis un fou furieux.

- Monsieur Potter quand vous aurez fini de rêvassez vous pourrez peut être finir votre potion déjà rater, me dit Rogue en me sortant de mes pensés. Et les élèves de St Vincent vous pourriez peut être commencer la potion que j'ai donné à faire.

- Mais on a fini, répliqua une fille de St Vincent qui était au fond.

- Impossible, c'est une potion compliquer et je doute que vous la maîtrisez.

- Avec tout le respect que nous vous portons, on l'a apprise en deuxième année d'étude et on a appris à la décomposez et recomposez en quatrième alors nous la maîtrisons.

- Ce que veux dire Maude c'est que nous nous ennuyons, répliqua le mec qui était assis à côté d'Hermione. Professeur est ce que ça serait possible de travaillé nos cours à la place des vôtres?

- Si vous avez vos livres de cours c'est d'accord, répondit Rogue un peu énerver.

- Merci professeur.

En trois seconde on vit des livres apparaître sur les bureaux et les élèves plongé dedans. Ces élèves c'est des vrais bosseurs. Ils ne parlent pas, il ne rient pas, ils ne lèvent pas la tête pour voir ce qu'il ce passe et ils notent des tonnes de choses.

Le cours se termina et hop! ni vu, ni connu je vais voir Drago. C'est vrai pour toute l'école on est ami alors pourquoi deux amis ne pourraient ils pas changé de classe ensemble? En plus si pendant le trajet on convient d'une sortit ensemble c'est vraiment génial.

- Bonjour Malfoy, dis je en souriant.

- Tiens… bonjour Potter, me répondit il. Potter je te présente Anna Morinson une amie très chère.

- Peut être pas tant quand même, enchanté Harry, me dit elle en souriant, en faite elle est super mignonne quand on la vois de près.

- Bonjour Anna.

- Je vais te poser une question bête et excuse moi d'avance Harry. Est-ce que tu es le filleul de Sirius Black?

- Heu… oui mais…

- J'en étais sur! Battu, Anna: 1, Drago: 0,5 et Jérémy: 0!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter c'est naturel chez elle, se justifia Drago.

- N'importe quoi! Bon je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

En cinq seconde elle alla rejoindre ces amis et en cinq autres secondes elle était partie dans un autre couloir. Dans cette école c'est des vrai bombe, à croire qu'ils speed toute la journée. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir qu'est ce qu'ils font dans leur école, parce qu'appelez son école "Ecole de Sorcellerie Avancée St Vincent" c'est que forcément on apprend quelque chose de plus.

- Bon Potter tu restes ici ou on va en cours? Dit Drago en me sortant de mes pensées. Bon on est déjà en retard alors autant sécher, on a qu'a allez avec Anna.

- Mais tu sais ou ils sont allés?

-Ouais, ils sont sûrement près du lac.

- Ah… bon. On y va ou…

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait déjà embrassé. Comment il peut m'embrasser alors qu'il y a sa fiancée dans le collège? Et moi comme un con au lieu de le repoussé je répond à son baisé, je ne suis qu'un pauvre con en manque de baisé du grand Drago Malfoy.

Mon dieu comment j'ai pu tenir une journée sans sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes? Comment ai-je pu survivre une journée sans le voir?

Notre baisé pris fin et nos regard ce croisèrent. On ne voulait pas baisser les yeux pour ne pas briser ce lien que nous avions créé. C'est alors qu'il me redonna un baiser. Un fois de plus j'y répondit mais nous nous arrêtâmes très vite en réalisant enfin que quelqu'un nous regardait. Je ne sais comment on l'a senti mais nous avons perçu ce regard sur nous.

Nous nous sommes détachez l'un de l'autre et nous avons regarder la personne qui nous épiais. Je cru mourir en découvrant Anna, d'une part parce que j'embrassais sont fiancée et d'autre part parce que je savais qu'elle avait le pouvoir de dire à tout le monde que Drago et moi nous nous embrassions.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais d'un coup je remarquai le sourire qui ornait ses douces, et fines, lèvres. Elle paraissait extrêmement contente, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Je crus qu'elle allait injurier Drago, bien qu'elle n'ait pas du genre à le faire, mais à la place elle avançât doucement vers nous puis quand elle fut à notre niveau elle sourit encore plus.

- Anna: 2, Drago: 0,5 et Jérémy:0! Vous inquiétez pas je garderais votre secret.

C'est une fille bizarre mais géniale! En trois seconde elle était accroché à nos cous en répétant: "Alors racontez moi, je veux tout savoir!". Je ne suis qu'un débile pour avoir pensé qu'elle était une voleuse. Je me fais des idées sans savoir moi parfois, mais bon c'est mon caractère et on ne peut pas me changer. En tout cas cette fille c'est la personne la plus super que l'on peut connaître. Elle a de la chance d'être fiancée à Drago…

* * *

Coucou! 

Alors est ce que ça vous à plu? Nous personnellement on ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais bon, les auteurs ne sont jamais satisfait de leur travail lol

Oh faite on espère que vous avez fait le rapprochement de "Valentina Rossi"? Non? Inculte lool Mais voyons Valentina Rossi ça ressemble à Valentino Rossi le champion du monde en Moto GP lool Bon c'est vrai qu'on est très acco à la Moto GP mais bon... lol

Alors ce chapitre est l'avant dernier que l'ont mettra en ligne car après on part deux mois en vacance et malheureusement là ou nous allon sil n'y a pas internet, snif...

Le chapitre 8 sera en ligne mercredi ou jeudi prochain et s'appelera: "Le premier pas..."

Enormes bisous .

Ninette et Ely


	8. Le premier pas

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 8: Le premier pas…_

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Il avait fallu tout lui expliquer, du pourquoi on c'était embrasser ce jour là au comment on en était arriver à s'embrasser. En faite on n'avait pas vraiment dit pourquoi on c'était embrassé mais je croix qu'elle le savait. Nous on ne voulait pas l'avouer, ni à nous, ni aux autres. En faite pour lui expliquer le pourquoi Drago avait inventé une histoire mais c'était tellement incompréhensible que je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre.

Bref… au final Anna a dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il s'explique et on est allé avec elle vers ses amis. Mais bon avant Anna a voulut qu'on est une bonne excuse pour avoir manqué les cours alors on est allé à l'infirmerie simulant un mal de ventre. Finalement on devait retourner en cours mais Anna a eu la merveilleuse idée de dire que pour seulement trente minutes il valait mieux qu'on attende le cours d'après. Finalement l'infirmière a cédé et on est allé près du lac.

- Bien faisons les présentations. Pas toi tu connais déjà tout le monde, dit elle à Drago. Harry je te présente Axel, mon cousin du côté de ma mère, Sébastien, Maxence, Maude, ma cousine du côté de mon père, Manon et Valentina, mes deux meilleures amie et enfin Jérémy, cousin de Drago et petit cousin de Sirius, le monde je vous présente Harry Potter, filleul de Sirius.

- Heu… Bonjour, dis je.

- Bonjour! Me répondirent ils tous en même temps.

- Bon ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on a des choses à faire, au revoir la joyeuse compagnie! Déclara Drago avant de me tirer pour qu'on s'en aille.

- Et oh Drago tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la joyeuse compagnie? Demanda Maxence. Elle te dit qu'elle t'emmerde et que si t'as envie de flirter avec des filles tu n'es pas obligé de te tirer avec Harry.

- Ouais et puis d'abord t'es qui pour obligé Harry à te suivre? Demanda Sébastien.

- FERMEZ LA VOUS ME SAOULEZ ET ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE AU PASSAGE! S'énerva Drago.

- Ding, ding! C'est la fin du match on se calme. Les garçons vous gardez vos réflexions pour vous et de toute façon Harry et Drago on cours, conclut Anna.

- Filez avant qu'ils recommencent à vous faire des remarques, dit Valentina.

- Ouais partez parce que de toute façon les garçons on rien compris, déclara Manon, c'est pas comme nous.

- Tout compris au premier regard, fini Maude.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont compris mais vu leurs sourires ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Moi, personnellement, je pense savoir ce qu'elles ont compris mais je ne veux pas non plus faire des insinuations. Bon j'avoue en faite je pense qu'elles on remarquer qu'on s'appréciait, Drago et moi, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, totalement fausse bien sur. Je n'apprécie pas Drago, j'apprécie juste ces baisers. Enfin bref…

Drago m'emmena dans un couloir désert, ou il vérifia au moins trois fois que personne n'était là, à croire qu'il voyait Anna dans tout les coins. Bizarrement quand il vint vers moi et qu'il plongea son regard dans le mien je me sentis fondre complètement et mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas resté de marbre devant lui, je ne pouvais plus.

Je m'étais donné comme but d'apprendre à le connaître avant de succomber à son charme mythique mais au final j'ai succombé avant de le connaître. Maintenant je n'arrive plus à me passer de lui, je n'arrive plus à passer une journée sans sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Moi qui m'était tant de fois imaginé père de famille, marié à une charmante jeune fille, et mère de plusieurs bambins, je me surprend à imaginé la vie que j'aurais avec lui.

Mes rêves ne sont plus peuplé d'enfants, mes enfants, mais de lui. Je n'arrive plus à enlever la sensation qu'a produit notre premier baisé, je n'arrive plus à chasser son image de ma tête. C'est bête à dire mais je n'arrive presque plus à vivre sans lui. J'ose même m'imaginer avec lui dans quelques années dans un appartement, notre appartement.

Pour moi il n'est plus le petit prétentieux, fils de mangemort, maintenant il est Drago et simplement Drago. Croire qu'il me fait ce qu'il a fait à tant de gens m'est impossible, croire que je ne suis qu'une passade. Avec lui je veux que ce soit sérieux, je veux qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime car je l'aime. Je le dis pour la première fois mais je l'aime. Moi Harry Potter je suis fous amoureux de Drago Malfoy.

Il allait m'embrasser mais quelques élèves se firent entendre et l'ont compris que l'ont devait retourné en cours. Grande joie, j'allais partager un moment magique avec mon Dray mais non il faut que l'ont aille en cours. On ne me laissera donc jamais profité de mon Dray?

Nous retournâmes en cours et nous allâmes suivre un magnifique cours de botanique. Je hais la botanique. En faite je hais la botanique depuis aujourd'hui parce que le professeur Chourave à eu la merveilleuse idée de me mettre avec Ron! Je voulais être avec Drago moi!

- Excusez moi professeur, commença Drago, mais vu que tout le monde sais que Potter et moi sommes maintenant amis il faudrait peut être que vous mettiez un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, pour faire voir que tout le monde y met du sien.

- Effectivement je pourrais faire de la sorte mais, déclara Chourave, voyez vous, je ne suis pas sur que vos amis aime cette amitié naissante, et il est hors de question que la troisième guerre mondial ce déclare dans mon cours! Maintenant commençons.

Je hais cette prof! On n'allait pas déclarer la troisième guerre mondiale, on allait simplement travailler ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur. D'accord la bonne humeur c'est moi mais bon ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut nous interdire d'étudier avec un Serpentard!

Le cours commença et je savais très bien que Drago était fou de rage contre le professeur Chourave. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle lui avait collé Pansy, ce pékinois qui veut me voler mon Dray, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulut le laisser ce mettre avec un Gryffondor. Je ne vois peut être plus Drago de la même façon mais il tient toujours à ce que tout ce qu'il dise se réalise dans la minute, comme si c'était d'une importance vital qu'on s'exécute quand il parle.

En tout cas c'est très marrant de le voir pester dans son coin avec le pékinois qui n'arrête pas de lui demander ce qu'il a. Comme si elle pouvait comprendre qu'il est comme ça parce qu'on lui a interdit de venir ce joindre à un Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi Malfoy voulait que chaque élève de sa chère maison se joigne à nous? Me demanda Ron.

- Pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'on était amis, dis je, et pour rapprocher nos deux maison.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ça serve à quelque chose, conclu Ron.

- Peut être mais au moins il essaye, il fait des effort pour rapprocher sa maison et la notre. De toute façon tu ne peux rien dire car tu n'as pas essayé de le connaître ni même d'apprendre à devenir ami avec lui alors que moi je le suis.

- Reviens sur terre Harry! C'est Malfoy, notre ennemi de toujours. Si tu croyais que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras juste parce que vous êtes devenu amis, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, tu te mettais le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

- Moi j'ai confiance en lui et c'est pour cela que je te demande à toi, comme à Hermione, que vous appreniez à le connaître. Les gens change Ron.

- Les gens en général oui mais sûrement pas Malfoy.

- Et pourquoi? Il est comme tout le monde.

- Malfoy? Comme tout le monde? Non mais tu dérailles Harry?

- Non absolument pas! Ecoute Ron, je t'en prie essaie d'apprendre de le connaître. Fait le premier pas.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le premier pas?

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas personne ne le feras, et parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je n'ai pas envie que tu détestes Drago.

- C'est "Drago" pour toi maintenant?

- Oui… euh non, non c'est Malfoy.

- C'est d'accord, on va apprendre à le connaître ton super copain, mais s'il commence à insulté Hermione je ne lui adresserais plus la parole et à toi non plus.

En guise de réponse je lui souris, c'est pas beaucoup mais je n'avais pas envie de m'engager dans une discussion. Je suis content! Ron et Hermione vont apprendre à connaître Drago, ça se fête. Allez tout le monde dans ma chambre à dix neuf heure et on fait la fête jusqu'à six heures du matin! Allez c'est partis, DJ Harry va faire mousser dans les chaumières.

Mousser dans les chaumières? C'est sortit d'où ça? De ta bouche, hahaha… Très drôle. Redevenons sérieux…tic tac… tic tac… tic tac... tic tac à la menthe. Je suis trop fort. Mais c'est pas de ma faute euh, c'est parce que le bruit euh de l'horloge euh ça fait "tic tac" et moi "tic tac" ça me fait penser au bonbon, les tic tac c'est un enrobage de douceur qui laisse place à un cœur de fraîcheur. On voit à peine le mec qui passe sont été devant la télé et qui apprend les pubs par cœur.

Bon j'en étais ou? Ah oui j'en était à redevenir sérieux. Ben je croix que je peux pas. OUINS! (Prend la voix d'un mec qui est en train de pleurer, désolé pour l'interruption, vos programmes préférés continue dans une minute, mort de rire…) Drago sauve moi je peux pas reprendre mon sérieux! (Là nous voyons arriver Drago, super sérieux, et il prend la voix du mec sur de lui) Pourquoi? (Quelle question! Harry ne pleure plus, Drago l'a sortis de sa peine. Harry prend la voix d'une jeune fille éprise de son professeur et répond à Drago) Je sais pas (Drago va trouver la solution, il prend la voix d'un surfeur en train de draguer et répond à Harry) N'y pense plus (Effectivement Harry ne doit plus y penser. Dans une demande folle, Harry répond à Drago) Drago embrasse moi (Harry à réussi à demander ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Oh, que de bonheur pour lui. Drago fait un sourire Colgate et répond à Harry) D'accord (Dans un geste sûr et tendre, Drago embrasse Harry. Au bout de vingt trois épisodes Drago à enfin réalisé son rêve: goûter les lèvres de Harry.)

C'est la fin de l'épisode, rendez vous demain pour voir un nouvel épisode de "Les émois des deux jeunes garçons à qui il arrive plein de catastrophe" aussi appeler "Drago et Harry". Harry TV vous souhaite une bonne fin de matinée et espère vous retrouvez demain pour la suite, car OUI il y a une suite, personne ne la connais mais elle existe (et c'est moi qui est la cassette niak niak niak)

…

Ça empire ma folie, mais quel idée j'ai eu d'accepté de parler à une Chimère? En plus à une Chimère qui a la Chimère folle. J'étais jeune et insouciant, maintenant je suis vieux et absolument plus insouciant. Comment Drago peut embrasser un vieux bouc comme moi? C'est vrai, regarder je suis tout ridé et tout moche alors que lui il est beau et jeune. Oh et puis on s'en fou, l'important c'est qu'il continue à m'embrasser…

Arrête de rêver au petit blond qui est en face de toi et qui ne te regarde pas. Connard! Le con il ne me regarde même pas, non mais qui m'a refilé ce fils à papa prétentieux qui s'occupe de personne appart de lui? C'est la Chimère qui me l'a refilé! De toute façon je peux demander n'importe quoi, dans la réponse il y aura toujours la Chimère. Tout tourne autour de cette Chimère qui me casse les pieds et qui m'a refilé sa maladie. Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis malade et pas Drago? Pourquoi c'est moi qui n'ai pas de chance? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

J'ai décollé de cinquante! Ron viens de me sortir de mes pensées et il n'avait pas vu que je n'étais plus sur terre. Oui parce que quand je me retire dans mon monde de pensée je ne suis plus sur terre, je suis dans les nuage. Enfin bref…

Donc Ron viens de me faire sursauter, et en même temps m'a fait descendre de mes nuages. Tous ça pour me dire que Hermione avait accepté de connaître Drago. Je suis content! Vous vous rendez compte, Ron, Hermione et Drago réunis pour apprendre à ce connaître c'est… c'est… j'ai plus de mots tellement c'est bien.

Non mais vous vous rendez compte s'ils arrivent à faire la paix? Mon quotidien sera merveilleux. Plus besoin de se torturer les méninges pour être autant avec Drago qu'avec Ron et Hermione. Bon d'accord en ce moment j'étais plus avec Drago qu'avec Ron et Hermione mais bon j'étais en manque de bisous alors… Et puis j'ai passé cinq ans qu'avec eux alors zut! j'ai le droit de rester avec mon Dray deux ou trois jours, non?

- Harry tu nous écoutes quand on te parle, demanda Ron?

- Hein quoi? Dis je, en sortant précipitamment de mes nuages.

- On disais qu'on pourrais allez manger près du lac vu que nous avons une heure et demi de pose avant le cours de métamorphose, répondit Hermione.

- Près du lac il y a les correspondant, non? Demandais je.

- Non ils sont partis depuis longtemps, répondit Drago, ils ne tiennent pas en place.

- Comment tu le sais? Le questionna Ron.

- Parce que Anna Morinson est la fille d'un ami de mes parents et qu'elle est aussi ma fiancée depuis bientôt onze ans.

- Toi fiancé? Demanda incrédule Hermione.

- Oui moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé.

Il l'a dit! Il a osé le dire alors que j'étais présent! Il est bel et bien fiancé! Ce n'est pas juste, je ne donc jamais l'avoir rien que pour moi, je vais toujours devoir le partagé. Enfin partager est un bien grand mot. Je veux dire que je ne pourrais jamais faire voir au monde que nous sommes ensemble parce que le monde le croira marier à Anna Morinson. Je déteste cette fille, elle est dégoûtante et plus que chiante avec ses points. Mais bon je doit reconnaître qu'elle est magnifique, si Drago n'existais pas je fantasmerais sur elle. Et si je…

* * *

Coucou! 

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Il est nul hein? Soyez franc, dites le qu'il était nul.

Enfin on espère qu'il vous aura un peu plu. Même si vous avez détester vous nous récompenserez d'un reviews, non?

Le prochain chapitre sera en lignefin août (et oui nous partons 2 mois en vacances lol)et s'appellera " Ça tourne mal"

Enormes bisous

Ninette & Ely


	9. Ça tourne mal

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 9: Ça tourne mal_

J'avoue, j'ai un plan parfait. Tout est dans ma tête, maintenant il faut que j'aie raison. Oui parce que je ne suis pas encore devin alors c'est sur qu'il peut arriver un imprévu, de toute façon je suis maudit alors il arrivera sûrement un imprévu. Vous voulez savoir ce que je prépare hein? Et ben vous le saurez pas, nanananère… hihihi…

Je suis méchant je sais, mais que voulez vous a rester près de Drago je deviens comme lui. Bon je ne vais pas être méchant alors je vais tout dire. Dites le que je suis gentil, allez dites le, juste pour me faire plaisir. Harry arrête de rêver, il n'y a que toi qui entends ce que tu penses, t'as pas des gens dans le ciel qui t'écoute. C'est dommage. Je suis un pauvre Gryffondor qui pense tout seul dans son coin, comme un malheureux. Bon d'accord je ne suis pas si malheureux que ça mais bon de temps en temps faut un peu exagéré.

Bon tu le sors ton plan? Ah! Qu'est ce que je disais, il y a des gens dans le ciel qui m'écoute pensé. Alors ma consciences c'est qui qu'avait raison? Bon d'accord il n'y a personne, j'avoue c'est moi qui est demander à sortir mon plan. Maudit Solitaire Potter va raconter sa triste vie de solitaire maudit, c'est tellement bien.

Bon j'arrête mes bêtises pendant, allez je vais me surpassé, dix seconde. C'est beaucoup hein? Ouais je sais je me surpasse en ce moment mais bon, c'est de concevoir des plans trop intelligent pour ma petite tête qui me donne envie de me surpasser.

Alors, ou en étais je? Ah oui au plan. Alors mon plan c'est de… c'est de… c'est de quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est que mon plan déjà? Je me rappel plus, OUINS! (Allez refaisons un épisode de "Les émois des deux jeunes garçons à qui il arrive plein de catastrophe" ou plus couramment appelé "Harry et Drago". Vous ne voulez pas? Vous n'êtes pas marrant)

Je blaguais, je le connais par cœur mon petit plan chéri que j'aime et que j'adore. Vous vous rendez compte que je suis amoureux de mon plan à moi? C'est rare les gens amoureux de leur plan, je croix qu'on est que trois sur la planète. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup. Moi je dis que tout le monde devrait être amoureux de leurs plans. C'est vrai regardez, un plan ça ne fait pas d'infidélité, c'est toujours d'accord avec vous, avec un plan on peut être avec plusieurs phase de plan et surtout un plan ça vous aime autant que vous l'aimez. Non vraiment moi je dis qu'aimez son plan c'est l'avenir. Bon d'accord les gens qui n'on pas d'imagination ou ceux qui n'en invente pas seront à jamais seul mais bon, il y a plus de gens imaginatif sur Terre que de pas imaginatif.

J'ai un peu changé de sujet là non? D'accord je me tait, promis je ne dirais plus rien. Bon peut être que je vais continuer à parler, mais juste pour exposer mon super plan à moi que j'aime, I love mon plan…

D'accord, j'arrête de délirer en disant que j'aime mon plan, promis. Alors en faite mon plan c'est de voir si Drago est jaloux. J'ai fait l'explication courte, peut être que la longue avec les phases aurait été mieux, non ? D'accord je vais développer mon plan avec toutes les phases.

En faite mon but c'est de rendre jaloux Drago mais pas avec n'importe qui. En faite j'ai envie de le rendre jaloux avec Anna, c'est vrai que ça peut ne pas marcher du tout mais j'ai beaucoup d'espoir. En faite je pense que le rendre jaloux avec Anna est une bonne idée parce que je l'ai observé, oui je l'observe, et j'ai remarqué qu'il la regardait comme s'il avait envie de la manger toute cru. D'accord j'avoue que en plus de le rendre jaloux je veux me venger parce qu'il a regarder Anna avec des envies, mais ce n'est pas la question !

Donc… j'en étais où ? Ah oui à la première phase de mon plan. Alors la première phase c'est l'approche. Ça sonne bien l'approche, hein? C'est une idée qui m'est venu comme ça mais elle est parfaite. J'aurais pu aussi l'appeler l'approche de Harry Potter mais ça ne sonnait pas bien. Alors ma phase "approche" consiste à approcher Anna et surtout à savoir si elle est prise ou non, bien sur je ne compte pas Drago.

La deuxième phase de mon plan c'est la séduction et c'est de mettre Anna dans la confidence, au cas ou. En faite faut que je la mette dans la confidence avant et après je fais semblant de la séduire. Le problème c'est que si elle refuse de m'aider je ne pourrais pas la séduire, comment faire? On répondra à cette question après.

La troisième phase de mon plan c'est… c'est rien parce que mon plan n'a que deux phases, après j'avais la flemme de réfléchir. Bon la troisième phase arrivera en temps voulu, pour le moment mon plan est parfait avec deux phases. Non parce qu'il faut aussi se dire que trop de phase tue le plan. Ba ouais s'il y a dix phases dans un même plan, le plan il ne peut plus respiré, il étouffe et après il meurt. Moi je dis STOP à l'étouffement des plans! Je vais créé l'association Sauvez les plans en détresse. D'accord j'aurais pas beaucoup d'adhérant mais c'est pas grave.

- Harry tu m'écoutes?

Ça venait d'où ça? Ah c'est Hermione qui me parle. Pourquoi quand je suis dans mes nuages tout le monde s'obstine à me parler? C'est vrai quoi et la liberté de vivre dans les nuages on en fait quoi? D'accord cette liberté n'existe pas mais elle devrait!

- Heu… excuse moi Hermione. Dis je. Tu disais?

- Je disais que l'ont pourrais faire une petite fête ce soir avec les correspondants vu que nous n'avons pas cours demain, déclara t'elle.

- On n'a pas cours?

- Harry rappel toi que Dumbledore l'a dit.

Ça devait être quand j'étais dans mes nuages parce que je ne me rappel pas que Dumbledore à dis cela, en faite je ne me rappel même pas que Dumbledore nous à parler des correspondants. Je pense que je pars trop dans les nuages ses temps si, je suis un drogué des nuages.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dis je.

- Bien alors il faut prévenir les correspondants, qui s'en charge? Demanda Ron.

- Moi je veux bien, répondit Drago.

- D'accord, commença Hermione, alors Malfoy tu vas prévenir les correspondants et …

- Hermione on la fait ou la fête? Demandais je.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Dans la salle commune des correspondants. Déclara Drago.

- Ils ne vont pas nous la prêter. Dis Ron.

- Ils aiment faire la fête alors si, ils vont nous la prêter.

- C'est réglé. Conclut Hermione. Nous irons dans leur salle commune à 19h.

C'est fou ce que ça va vite pour préparez une fête. En dix minutes tout à été réglé et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourné. Bon je peux me faire des illusions mais je préfère attendre pour voir.

Après le déjeuner nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours de métamorphose puis nous allâmes ensuite en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. L'après midi passa si vite que dix neuf heures arriva sans que personnes ne s'en rende compte.

Nous nous étions tous changé, passant des vêtements décontractés à la place de nos uniformes, puis nous allâmes dans la salle commune des correspondant, ou Drago était déjà. C'était une salle commune à peu près identique à celle des Gryffondor, seules les couleurs changeaient. Tous les correspondants étaient assis dans les fauteuils, ou dans les canapés.

- Bon on connaît déjà Harry et Drago maintenant faudrait qu'on nous présente les autres. Déclara un des garçons. Vas y Drago, sois volontaire.

- La ferme! Hermione, Ron je vous présente Anna, Axel, Sébastien, Maxence, Maude, Manon, Valentina et Jérémy, mon cousin. Les autres je vous présente Hermione et Ron, déclara Drago.

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on fait quoi? Demanda Maxence.

- Action ou vérité? Demanda Anna.

- D'accord. Déclara Hermione.

- Je vais chercher du whisky Pur Feu et du vin, dit Sébastien avant de partir.

J'avais l'impression que Ron, Hermione et moi étions des intrus dans leur groupe. Mais bon grâce à cette fête je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan a exécution. Je me suis discrètement approché de Anna et maintenant j'ai ma place à côté d'elle.

- Manon tu commences, déclara Valentina.

- Hermione, action ou vérité? Demanda Manon

- Heu… vérité, répondit Hermione.

- Alors… heu… est ce que tu trouves Drago mignon?

- Je… euh… oui. Répondit Hermione, tête baissé et rougissant légèrement.

- Celui qui répond repose la question, dit Anna, alors c'est à toi Hermione.

- Valentina, action ou vérité? Demanda Hermione

- Action!

- Euh… embrasse, sur la bouche, la personne à ta droite.

- Ce n'est pas bien comme vengeance Hermione! Déclara Manon, qui était la voisine de droite de Valentina.

Valentina embrasse Manon et tout le monde rigola devant la mine dégoûtée des deux jeunes filles. C'était marrant de voir tout le monde en train de jouer, avec un verre de whisky Pur Feu, ou un verre de vin, en main.

Tout le monde jouait, certain ressentant l'effet de l'alcool, et tout le monde rigolait et criait. C'est une ambiance différente de celle que l'ont retrouve chez les Gryffondor, en faite si c'est si différent c'est parce qu'ils sont la, les correspondants, ils mettent l'ambiance.

- Allez à toi Maxence! Déclara Maude.

- Harry, action ou vérité? me demanda Maxence.

- Action, dis je.

- Embrasse Anna et sur la bouche, dit il.

- Qu… quoi?

- N'est pas peur Harry, elle ne va pas te manger, déclara Manon.

Je me tournais vers elle et sentit que je rougissais, ce qui est totalement bête. Je me rend compte que mon plan va bien trop vite par rapport à ce qui était prévu, normalement j'en suis au stade de la mettre au courant.

Je m'approchais de plus en plus de son visage, un peu hésitant, quand elle pris le miens dans ses mains avant de m'attirer vers moi et de m'embrasser. C'était fantastique! Elle est douce et elle embrasse bien, c'est presque aussi bien que quand j'embrasse Drago. Je suis amoureux… Non ce n'est pas vrai. Bon allons voir la tête que fait Drago.

J'ai cru mourir, heureusement j'ai vite détaché mon regard de lui. Il me lançait des regards si noirs que j'ai cru que j'étais en enfers. D'accord il n'y avait pas les flammes mais c'était exactement pareil sinon. En plus cette manie qu'il a de regarder les gens avec ce regard glacial, en plus là ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Allez Harry c'est à toi, me dit Jérémy.

- Euh… Manon, action ou vérité?

- Action, dit elle.

- Embrasse euh… Maxence et sur la bouche. Dis je.

- Zut! j'aurais préféré l'embrasser sur les pied, répondit elle, commençant à ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

Manon s'exécuta et, avant d'embrasser Maxence, pris un fou rire. Tout le monde la suivie dans son fou rire et je commençais à me dire que j'avais la tête qui tournait un peu. Après trois ou quatre minutes de fou rire Manon ce décida enfin à embrasser Maxence.

- Bon c'est a moi, dit elle, mais je suis fatigué alors je préfère allez me coucher.

- T'as raison, il est quand même deux heures du matin. Répliqua Jérémy.

- Tout le monde au lit, déclara Maude.

- Harry porte moi dans mon lit, me dit Anna, un peu plus bourré que les autres.

- D… d'accord, répondis je en rougissant légèrement.

- On t'attend dehors? Me demanda Ron.

- Non c'est bon, je ne vais pas vous retardez.

- Alors à demain, me dit Drago avant de partir suivi de Ron et Hermione.

- A demain Harry, dirent en cœur tout le monde avant de rentrer dans leur chambre.

Je pris Anna dans les bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre. J'avais la tête qui tournais comme ce n'étais pas vrai et j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir conscience de ce que je faisais, comme si je n'étais plus vraiment mettre de moi-même. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et alla la déposez sur son lit puis…

* * *

Coucou! 

Et oui on est de retour de vacances et apparemment vous êtes tous contents de nous revoir :) On range ses lance, ses couteaux et ses revolvers sinon vous ne saurez jamais la suite lol Mise appart le faite qu'on termine sur un suspense est ce que vous avez aimez? Et est ce que vous imaginez la suite? C'est facile pourtant lol Oui l'année démarre bien, un suspense par ci, un suspense par là, deux auteures tuer par ci, deux auteures tuer par là loool

Enfin bref…

Le chapitre 10 sera en ligne la semaine prochaine et s'appellera: "Le goût de ta peau" (là aussi je sens qu'on va se faire tuer lol)

Gros bisous

Ninette & Ely


	10. Le goût de ta peau

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 10: Le goût de ta peau_

Je m'éveillais avec un horrible mal de tête. Je pense que j'ai un peu abusez du vin et du whisky Pur Feu, c'est vrai je ne tiens pas l'alcool alors pourquoi continuer d'en boire? Parce que si je n'en buvais pas j'aurais fait tâche et puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis bourrée un jour que je vais me tuer.

- J'ai mal à la tête! Criais je, sans me soucier des gens qui dormais dans le dortoir.

- Moi aussi.

Je faillis mourir. Anna se trouvait dans le même lit que moi et elle se retourna sur le dos avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle prit conscience de ma présence mais cella parut ne pas la gêné. Moi j'était déjà devenu cramoisi, surtout en constatant que j'étais entièrement nu et qu'elle aussi.

Par Merlin qu'est que j'ai fait hier soir? Je ne me rappel de rien mise appart de l'avoir porté jusqu'à son lit, mais après c'est le trou noir. Non je n'ai quand même pas… non c'est impossible, je ne pouvais pas être bourré à ce point là, si? Anna émergea complètement de son sommeil et se redressa d'un coup, sans oublier de prendre le drap avec elle.

- Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit? Me demanda t'elle.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, dis je toujours autant rouge.

- On était bourré à ce point là?

- J'ai l'impression.

Nous nous recouchâmes, chacun sur un oreiller. Elle se mit à rire puis elle se tourna vers moi, elle était vraiment belle quand on la voyait de très près. Elle avait un visage parfait, des yeux mélangeant le bleu glacier au bleu nuit et un sourire d'ange. Ses cheveux châtain retombaient sur ses épaules, et quelques mèches, égarer, se mettaient sur son visage. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand on vint frapper à sa porte.

- Anna, on va prendre notre petite déjeuner, déclara Manon, tu viens?

- Allez y sans moi, j'ai encore sommeil et mal à la tête.

- D'accord on y va, tu nous rejoins pour le déjeuné.

- Et si tu vois Harry tu le prends au passage, déclara la voix de Drago.

- Oui Drago!

On entendit quelques bruit de conversation puis la porte qui se refermais. Nous étions donc seuls dans leurs appartements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en m'apercevant de ça mes joues perdirent leur couleur rouge, comme si me savoir seul avec elle ne me faisait rien.

- Ça ne te frustre pas de ne pas savoir ce que nous avons fait hier soir? Me demanda t'elle.

- Un peu…

- On pourrait… le refaire, non?

- Qu… quoi?

- C'est vrai, tu m'as pris ma virginité et je ne m'en rappel pas.

- Dans un sens tu m'as pris la mienne.

- Je ne te croix pas, toi vierge?

- Tu te trompe si tu croix que je n'étais pas vierge.

- D'accord je te croix.

Elle m'avait dit ça avec une douceur infinie dans la voix, comme si elle ne voulait pas m'effrayez, puis elle s'est approchée et nos lèvres se sont touchées. C'étais un baisé pur et innocent, c'étais juste pour revivre ce qui c'étais effacer à jamais de notre mémoire, c'était simplement notre première fois.

Je n'étais plus moi-même, comme si à son contact j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui l'aime. Elle me faisait tout oublier, même Drago ne comptais plus en ce moment. J'avais envie de penser à lui, j'avais envie qu'il la remplace, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour lui en ce moment.

Mon corps réagissait de lui-même, j'avais l'impression de ne pas réfléchir. Mes mains s'étaient aventurées dans son dos et je le caressais. A chacune de mes caresses elle gémissait un peu, la faisant plus irrésistible qu'elle ne l'était.

Nous nous embrassions toujours et petit à petit elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Sa bouche quitta la mienne mais mes yeux restèrent clos. Ses lèvres suivirent un chemin le long de mon menton et l'espace entre mes tétons. Sa langue fit le tour de l'un d'entre eux et je gémis comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Puis elle déposa des petits bisous autour de l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas fini, je le savais. Elle descendait toujours plus bas et chaque fois, que sa bouche frôlait ma peau, je frissonnais. J'avais l'impression qu'une montagne de sentiments resurgissait en moi, c'était tellement incompréhensible et pourtant si clair. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait le pouvoir de semer la confusion dans l'esprit de n'importe qui.

Elle continuait de descendre, embrassant chaque centimètre de ma peau, me goûtant toujours un peu plus. Je sentis mon cœur s'accéléré quand ses baisers atteignirent ma virilité. J'avais l'impression de mourir de honte, c'était bête car, bizarrement, avec elle je ne suis jamais honteux. Même si elle me voyait dans la pire situation du monde je ne serais pas honteux.

Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre quand elle prit la totalité de mon sexe en bouche. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir mais un râle de plaisir sortit quand même de ma gorge.

Je sens la cavité, tiède, de sa bouche et sa langue douce et râpeuse, à la fois, effleurer, avec douceur, mon sexe en le léchant, faisant des va et viens irrégulier mais intense. C'était du plaisir à l'état pur, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle soit ainsi.

- An… Anna arrête ! dis je.

Anna relève la tête et ancre ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans mes yeux verts. Un léger sourire vint se loger sur son visage. Elle remonta jusqu'à moi et sourit encore plus quand elle vit mon visage.

- Je n'ai pourtant pratiquement rien fait, dit elle.

- Peut être mais tu as mentis, déclarais je, tu n'es pas du tout innocente.

- Détrompez vous monsieur Potter, je suis complètement innocente mais…, elle sourit un peu plus avant de continuer sa phase laissé en suspend, mais j'ai eu de la lecture.

- Je te vois mal lire des livres pornos, dis je en souriant légèrement.

- Il n'y a rien de « porno » dans ce que je lis, c'est simplement érotique.

- Ah bon… répondis je, en levant les yeux.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous êtes un petit joueur, je vous prierais de ne pas contredire les experts en la matière.

- Toi une experte en la matière ? Tu vas voir si le « petit joueur » ne peut pas devenir un expert.

Je la saisi à la taille et, sans vraiment savoir comment, je fus à califourchon sur elle. Un rire doux et léger à la fois s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses yeux était rieur et complétait magnifiquement bien le sourire qu'elle m'offrait. J'avait l'impression qu'elle m'invitait, silencieusement, à devenir un « expert », comme elle disait.

Ma bouche commença à parcourir sa peau de pêche, je goûtais sa peau et je la goûtais elle. Mes lèvres glissaient sur elle, se perdant dans ses courbes et chavirant au moindre rebond de sa peau. J'avais l'impression de profaner quelque chose de sacré en osant toucher sa chair, qui sentait la verveine au passage.

Mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur sa poitrine, je l'embrassais puis je me reculais, et elle laissa échappé un petit cri de plaisir mais aussi de frustration. J'avais l'impression de la torturer alors que je n'avais pratiquement rien fait. Ma bouche s'attarda sur un téton durci puis ma langue lécha doucement l'autre, lui prenant un autre gémissement.

Mes baisers reprirent et je descendis encore plus bas. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais l'audace de la toucher, et l'embrasser, de la sorte. J'avais sans cesse l'impression de repousser un peu plus des limites imaginaires. Je goûtais au plaisir charnel et à rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre nous, seulement l'envie de ce goûter, on avait seulement envie de partager une expérience ensemble.

Mes limites furent encore un peu plus repousser quand mes doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle, lui retirant un petit cri. Mes doigts bougeaient en elle, savourant sa chaleur et son étroitesse, ses hanches accompagnant mon rythme. Elle était si douce.

- Ha… Harry arrête !

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Elle était haletante et ses yeux reflétaient son plaisir. Elle était si belle, si désirable. Je remontai jusqu'à elle en lui souriant, sourire qu'elle me rendit facilement.

- Je croyais que c'étais moi le « petit joueur », dis je en souriant.

- D'accord, tu passes dans la catégorie des experts.

- Enfin tu le reconnais.

- Pour que je le reconnaisse il faudra que la suite soit autant agréable.

Ses yeux reflétaient ses envies tout en montrant une pointe de provocation, à laquelle j'allais répondre. Comment fait elle pour toujours obtenir ce qu'elle veut ? En vérité elle a un don, le don d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut avec un unique regard, et moi bêtement je lui donne ce qu'elle désire.

Je me glissais sur elle, j'allais lentement. Ma langue parcourut son corps pour rejoindre sa bouche et avoir un doux baiser. Ce baiser ne fut qu'une simple pression plus significative qu'autre chose. Anna fit courir ses mains sur mon visage, le détaillant presque, puis, en hochant la tête, elle m'autorisa à la profaner de nouveau.

Je lui écartais légèrement les jambes, juste assez pour pouvoir me faufilé en elle. Son intimité était chaude et mouillé et je m'introduisis en elle lentement. Elle haleta et remua légèrement, me faisant m'enfoncer un peu plus. J'allais doucement, peut être trop. Elle gémit mon nom et je l'embrassais tout en continuant ma lente progression en elle.

Elle eut un petit cri et je m'arrêtais immédiatement. Elle essaya de ne pas bouger et me murmura de continuer. J'avais eu peur de lui faire mal mais l'entendre me dire de continuer me rassura. En faite cela me fit aussi plaisir car je n'avais pas envie de me retirer, j'étais tellement bien en elle.

En elle j'oubliais mes problèmes, j'oubliais le bien-être que je ressentais en sentant les lèvres de Drago sur les miennes et j'oubliais Drago. J'avais l'impression de n'exister que pour connaître un plaisir similaire, pas un plaisir charnel mais un plaisir de bien-être, le plaisir d'être quelqu'un à travers quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'Anna n'est pas la personne qui me fera vivre mais maintenant elle tiens un grande place en moi, une place d'honneur entre mes meilleurs amis et Drago, la place réserver à une personne d'exception.

Je m'enfonçais doucement, jusqu'à être complètement en elle. J'haletais autant qu'elle et j'aimais cette sensation. Elle était si chaude, sa chaleur me brûlait et j'adorais cela. Je souris à ces nouvelles sensations et elle me rendit mon sourire.

Anna mit ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux mais un baiser d'une tendresse hors du commun, c'était comme si elle me remerciait. Je ressentais tant de choses au contact de ses lèvres que je me serais mis à pleurer de bonheur, si elle ne me regardait pas avec ces yeux et ce sourire.

Elle se tortilla légèrement sous moi et je pris sa comme une demande. Je commençais à aller et venir en elle, en essayant du mieux que je pouvais de la remercier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais la remercier alors que tous les motifs sont là. Elle est douce et elle est simplement elle, simplement cette jeune fille remplie de sentiment.

Mes mouvements étaient doux et régulier et je gémis en sentant son étroitesse quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle gémit plus fort alors qu'une de ses mains se dirigea vers mon visage, pour écarté une mèche de mon front.

Je sentais chaque sensation à l'intérieur de son corps alors que j'allais plus rapidement et plus violemment à l'encontre de mon amante d'un jour. C'était si agréage d'être en elle, en quelque sorte je me sentais protégé de tout et de rien.

Elle hurlait mon nom et ses yeux étaient étroitement clos. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient, un peu plus chaque seconde, dans mon dos. Je sentis ma peau se craqueler mais c'était si agréable que je n'arrive pas à décrire cette sensation. Je voulais rester encore en elle, je voulais que cette expérience ne s'achève jamais, je voulais qu'elle continue à me guider et je voulais qu'elle continue à me faire dépasser ces limites invisibles qui m'enchaîne.

Malheureusement tout à une fin. Je vais et viens toujours en elle mais, maintenant, chacun de mes mouvements nous rapproche de la jouissance. Je vous en pris laissez moi encore un peu savouré cette expérience, laissez moi encore en elle, laissez la me protégé. Comme une personne peut nous faire ressentir autant d'émotion à la fois? Comment une unique expérience peut nous faire comprendre qu'une personne est irremplaçable?

Je lâchais un formidable rugissement alors que je me déversais en elle. Je ralentis et très vite je m'arrêtais. C'était donc réellement fini, la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé avec elle était bel et bien craquée? Dieu que j'aurais aimé que ces sensations continue mais bizarrement je sais qu'elles vont recommencer, qu'elles vont renaître en moi.

Je ne bougeais pas mais je me mis à l'aise en posant ma tête sur la poitrine de Anna. J'écoutais ses battements de cœur, si régulier et si calme. Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux et je cru l'entendre murmuré quelque chose mais Morphée m'emporta avant que j'ai compris les mots qu'elle avait prononcer.

Vous avez de la chance parce qu'on vous met un petit bonus en prime .

* * *

**_POV Drago_**

Bon je sais que ce n'est pas sympa de ma part mais il fallait que je lui parle, quitte à la réveiller. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'elle veuille dormir jusqu'au déjeuné, même après avoir été bourré elle se lève à 8h, d'habitude, mal de tête ou non!

Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Ça m'inquiète mais bon la connaissant il y a sûrement une bonne raison, elle a toujours des bonnes raisons de toute façon.

J'entrais dans la salle commune des correspondants sans faire de bruit et me dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, toujours sans faire de bruit au cas ou elle dorme réellement. J'allais frapper à la porte quand j'entendis un gémissement.

Les gémissements continuaient puis j'entendis un râle un peu plus fort. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage en imaginant Anna, la pureté même, coucher avec quelqu'un en plein jour. C'est trop beau et surtout cela me fera de bonne remarque, au cas ou elle m'embête un peu trop.

Je souriais toujours en essayant de savoir qui était l'amant de ma chère meilleure amie quand j'entendis une voix lui demander d'arrêter. Mon sourire s'éteint immédiatement en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

Cette voix je la connaissais tellement bien, et je l'aimais tellement. Elle ne me faisait quand même pas ça? Elle n'avait pas le droit! Et lui, il se laisse avoir sans rien dire! Mais quel idiot je suis, comment ai-je pu le laisser l'emmener dans sa chambre?

Anna Louise Adeline Morinson jamais je ne te pardonnerais d'avoir séduit et coucher avec l'homme que j'aime, JAMAIS!

Je repartis sans un bruit puis quand je fus dehors je me mis à jurer contre elle. Comment avait elle pu? Elle le faisait exprès? Elle n'avait pas le droit, il est à moi et rien qu'à moi, personne n'a le droit de le toucher, c'est MON petit ami!

Je descendit dans la grande salle plus énerver que jamais. Je bousculais des gens et quand j'entrais dans la grande salle tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je vins m'installer près des correspondant qui parlait avec Granger, Weaslet et d'autre tâche de Gryffondor.

Je n'arrivais pas à décoléré, je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre ses gémissements et je l'imaginais dans ses bras en train de… je la déteste tellement. Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça? Pourtant elle savait, elle savait tout et elle a quand même posé la main sur lui.

Ça fait mal, un mal inconnu. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise au fur et à mesure que les minutes passe. Et j'ai mal à mourir, ils m'ont trahis. Est-ce que j'ai fait autant mal au gens quand je les trahissais? Est-ce qu'eux aussi avait cette impression désagréable que tout est de leur faute? Ce goût amer dans la bouche et cette odeur âcre dans les narines?

Soudain se fut l'illumination, la vengeance parfaite. Le moyen de me venger des deux à la fois. De Anna quand elle verra ou je veux en venir et de Harry pour avoir succombé. Ils le regretteront et je serais vainqueur, vainqueur de ce jeu qu'ils viennent de commencer.

Les heures défilèrent et je n'arrêtais pas de songer à ma vengeance, cette douce vengeance qui les détruira. Le déjeuner arriva et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur eux. Maintenant le jeu peut commencer.

* * *

Coucou! 

Non ne nous tué pas! On est trop jeunes pour mourir! Oh secour! Un lecteur avec un revolver vient m'achever! Ah Dieu monde cruel, Ah dieu écriture chérie, ah dieu chers lecteurs qui ne seront jamais la fin! Tuez moi et vous ne serez jamais la fin niak niakl niak

O.o je rêve ou la Chimère m'a contaminer? lol Enfin bref on espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre (même si maintenant vous avez des envies de meurtre lol)

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne la semaine prochaine et s'appellera: "Entrez dans la danse"

Gros bisous et on l'espère à la semaine prochaine :)

Ninette & Ely


	11. Entrez dans la danse

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 11: Entrez dans la danse_

- Bon Harry tu te dépêches ou je pars sans toi!

La voix de Anna retentit dans toute la salle de bain, je pense même que toute la terre l'a entendu. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que j'ai mérité? C'est vrai elle me demande juste d'activer, elle ne me fait rien.

Je sortis de la salle de bain habillé de vêtements que Anna m'a fait apparaître. Cette fille en magie c'est une reine, impossible de faire mieux, elle est même meilleure que Hermione. En faite je croix que toutes les personnes qui vienne de l'école des correspondants sont meilleurs qu'Hermione.

Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle ou tout le monde était déjà installé. Les correspondants étaient installés au bout de la table des Gryffondor, en train de discuter avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Lavande. Drago était installé avec eux, ce qui causait une sorte de mécontentement général. Non mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte, un Serpentard à la table des Gryffondor, quelle tragédie. Et bien moi j'étais content qu'il soit là.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir à leurs côtés, moi entre Ron et Hermione et Anna en face de ses amies et entre Drago et Jérémy. Anna déclara qu'elle m'avait trouvé en chemin et, bizarrement, quand les filles la virent elles poussèrent un hurlement. Bien sur je ne pus m'empêcher de leurs demander pourquoi, je suis vraiment trop curieux mais bon…

- Pourquoi hurlez vous? Demandais je.

- J'y croix pas! S'exclama Manon.

- Comment t'as pu nous le cacher? Déclara Valentina.

- Bon vous avez fini d'hurler sans raison, demanda Drago?

- C'est bon Drago, ça ne vas pas t'abîmé les oreilles, dit Anna, en plus tu devrais t'occuper de…

- Toi je ne t'ai rien demander alors tu la ferme, lança Drago.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer!

- Tu veux la guerre Drago, tu vas l'avoir et croix moi tu la perdras.

- Sûrement pas. Au faite Granger est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?

- Heu… je… bafouilla Hermione

- Prends le temps de réfléchir, tu me donneras ta réponse ce soir.

- Les filles réunion au sommet dans une heure, Hermione et Harry on vous attends aussi, déclara Anna.

Après la déclaration de Anna, et après que Hermione et moi ayons accepté son invitation, plus personne ne prononça un mot. Bien sur Ron était hors de lui, qui ne le serait pas? J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me tabasser, avec un tronc d'arbre, et en prime tuer Hermione, avec une lance. Vous imaginez? Massacre à la lance et au tronc d'arbre, ça serait marrant.

C'est simple à imaginez, vous prenez un grand roux vous lui mettez un tronc d'arbre dans une main et une lance dans l'autre, puis vous placez un Harry Potter, en pleine réflexion, et une Hermione Granger, cramoisi, devant lui. Ensuite vous prenez le grand roux et vous le faite tabasser le Harry Potter, qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans la terre à chaque coup de tronc. Quand le Harry Potter est bien enterré vous élancer le grand roux sur l'Hermione Granger et c'est la que ça devient marrant. Le grand roux manque l'Hermione Granger et plante sa lance dans le Drago Malfoy, qui l'a bien cherché. Ensuite l'Hermione Granger engueule le grand roux, qui ressaye de planter sa lance dans la jeune fille. Au bout d'une heure le grand roux est mort de fatigue, toute la terre est morte mais l'Hermione Granger est toujours vivante.

Je me fais penser à Maïté en énumérant les évènements comme ça. Dans un sens c'est marrant de faire Maïté, et c'est simple. Alors pour faire une bonne Maïté, vous commencez par prendre sa voix puis vous vous placez devant une caméra et vous faite une recette. Alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire un petit veau à la tomate. Alors pour faire un veau à la tomate il vous faut: du veau, et oui c'est la base, du coulis de tomate, du tomacoulis de préférence (les autres ne sont pas fait avec QUE des tomates fraîche), et le reste des ingrédients je m'en souvient pas. J'ai l'air d'un con en pleine crise de connerie, ha ha ha…

…

J'ai un peu dévié du sujet principal, non? Heu… c'était quoi le sujet principal déjà? Ah oui je m'en souvient, c'était la trahison de l'infâme Serpentard répondant au nom de Drago Malfoy, le dragon des temps moderne. Ça sonne bien, Drago Malfoy le dragon des temps modernes. Vous imaginez Drago en dragon? Il serait le pire dragon du monde, mais dans un sens ça serait marrant de le voir en dragon.

Arrête de changer de sujet Harry, ça commence à être énervant. Donc je disais… je disais quoi déjà? J'ai plus de mémoire, bon je n'en avais déjà pas beaucoup mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire en ce moment. Je vieillis, snif…

…

Bon revenons à nos moutons, non je me suis trompé, revenons à nos dragons. Que je suis drôle. Ah ba c'est bien Harry, tu deviens grand, bientôt tu pourras manger tout seul. Donc je disais que Drago nous avais tous trahis. Bon c'est vrai que je ne suis pas blanc comme neige mais lui il demande à Hermione de sortir avec lui. Et en prime je suis sur que la réunion au sommet de Anna va parler de moi et Drago, ce qui veut dire que Hermione va savoir. Je vais être ridiculisé, je vais aller au bûcher. Enfin voyons le bon côté des choses, c'est Hermione qui va savoir et pas Ron.

Non mais vous vous imaginez si Ron savait que j'aime Drago Malfoy? Il nous fait une crise cardiaque. En faite je pense que sa crise cardiaque sera plus à cause du fait que j'aime Drago Malfoy que sur le fait que je sois gay.

Vous avez vu? Je l'ai dis. J'ai dis que j'étais gay, c'est la première fois. Je suis si ému. Je remercie mes meilleurs amis, Sirius, Remus, la famille Weaslet et j'en profite pour dire que j'aime Drago Malfoy. On dirait qu'on vient de me remettre un César. Allez juste pour le plaisir je le redis. Je suis gay!

Ah! Ça fait du bien de ce lâcher de temps en temps. Non parce que quand on ne se lâche jamais on fini tout ridé et en plus on ressemble à Rogue. Je suis sur que si Rogue se lâchait de temps en temps il serait plus sympa. Enfin c'est impossible, Rogue sympa c'est comme croire que les poules on des dents.

- Mes chers élèves, déclara Dumbledore.

J'ai cru mourir! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle celui là. Non c'est vrai il pourrait prévenir avant de parler, quoi que dans un sens s'il disait: "Attention je vais parler" ça ferais pareil parce qu'on ne s'y attendrais pas mieux. J'ai rien compris à ce que je viens de dire, je ne dois pas être complètement redescendu de mon nuage.

- Aujourd'hui est peut être un jour de repos, continua t'il, mais demain les cours reprendrons. Je sais très bien que nos amis français trouvent nos cours beaucoup trop facile et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire venir quelques uns de leurs professeurs. Ces professeurs arriveront dans l'après midi et commenceront leur cours des demains matin, 8h si je me souvient bien. J'accueillerais aussi un très grand sorcier, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie avancé St Vincent, Mr Henri Durmarel, qui animera leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je compterais aussi, comme professeur, Mme Alessia Black, Mr Gabriel Edward, Mme Pauline Ratin, Mme Camille Durand et Mr Bastien Martin. Bien entendus les sixièmes années participeront à quelques uns des cours qu'auront les élèves de St Vincent. Vous serez divisé en deux groupes et vous assisterez au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, au cours de Métamorphose ainsi qu'à l'Etude. Bien entendus c'est en plus de vos cours.

Mais bien sur, on n'a que ça à faire. Et en plus c'est quoi ça "l'étude"? On étudie quoi? Les petit martien qui son dans le ciel? Non a mon avis ce n'est pas du niveau de leur école. J'ai trouver ils étudient un matière inconnu et super dur. Au secours! Moi je ne veux pas étudier une matière inconnue et super dur, ça sera trop dur!

…

Mon pauvre Harry, ton état mental ne s'arrange pas. Oui je sais mais ça c'est à cause de la Chimère! Tiens en parlant de Chimère est ce que vous croyez, très chère conscience, qu'elle accepteras de faire rôtir Drago? Non parce que je me suis dis que comme il m'avait trahis, bien qu'on ne se soit rien promis, la Chimère pourrait faire une brochette de Drago. Non? Vous n'êtes pas marrante ma chère conscience.

Bon Harry arrête de fumer et suis les filles à la chambre de Anna. Non je ne veux pas! En plus elle est en train de parler à Ron et… elle l'a embrassé! Sur la joue mais elle l'a quand même embrassé! Je meure, vite du cyanure pour me faire revivre. Non pas du cyanure, un bon whisky! Ah ça va mieux.

- Harry reviens sur terre et écoute, dit Anna, les nuages c'est bien mais m'écouter c'est encore mieux!

Une folle en plus, une. Non mais elle a faillis me tuer à hurler comme ça sans prévenir. On remarque qu'en quelques heures je meurs souvent. Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez c'est ça quand on est célèbre.

- Harry tu es revenu ou t'a besoin d'une claque?

- Heu… non, non c'est bon je suis sur terre, dis je.

- Bien. Alors Hermione on a quelque chose à t'apprendre mais bon je suis sur que tu le sais déjà. En faite Harry est amoureux de Drago.

- C'est pas vrai, criais je! Je ne l'aime pas, je suis attiré par lui, nuance.

- C'est pareil en faite, dit Manon.

- C'est pour ça que tu es allé avec lui à Pré au Lard et c'est pour ça que tu as séché un cours hier, déclara Hermione. Tu avais raison Anna, je m'en doutais un peu. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir?

- Oui mais c'est aussi pour autre chose, déclara Anna. En faite hier on était tellement bourré, Harry et moi, qu'on a couché ensemble et Drago l'a su, comment j'en sais rien.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, demanda Hermione?

- Exactement. Je suis sur que c'est sa vengeance, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que t'accepte de sortir avec lui.

- Hein… mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'explique. En faite il croit que comme tu vas sortir avec lui, Harry va sortir avec moi. Le truc c'est que si je sors avec Harry ça ne va pas lui faire assez mal, je veux dire il va s'y attendre donc il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon de préférence. Toi Hermione tu verras les trucs de l'intérieur, notamment comment il va réagir en découvrant que Harry sors avec un tel, qu'on n'a pas encore trouver.

- Donc moi je vais sortir avec Drago pour un peu voir comment il réagit.

- Voilà.

- Et nous, là dedans, on fait quoi, demanda Maude?

- Vous allez nous aider à trouver un garçon pour Harry, dit Anna avec un sourire.

- Ça veux dire étudier tout le monde pour voir qui est gay, demanda Valentina?

- Exactement.

- D'accord, dit Manon, on commence quand?

- Si Hermione et Harry sont d'accord, maintenant.

- Moi je veux bien, déclara Hermione.

- D'accord.

Non mais dans quoi je m'embarque moi? En plus trouver un garçon ça veux dire qu'il faut qu'il me plaise un minimum, hors je ne veux que Drago. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté? Et pourquoi je suis aussi naïf? Pourquoi?

Bon Harry arrête de te lamenter et regarde qui les filles ont en vu, parce qu'on ne sais jamais. Alors qui sont les prétendants? Il n'y a personne. D'accord c'est fous ce qu'elles vont vite pour trouver des prétendants. Pourtant ce n'est pas difficile, tu prends un garçon tu vois s'il me plait et si oui c'est dans la poche.

Horreur! Elles louche sur Théodore Nott, cet efflanqué. Jamais, vous entendez jamais je ne sortirais avec un mec pareil. Et maintenant elle flash sur Justin Finch-Fletchey, dans combien de temps ça va finir? Allez c'est au tour de Ernie McMillan. Bon Ernie c'est mieux que Justin et Théodore mais ce n'est toujours pas ça.

Allez encore un, c'est qui cette fois? Anthony Goldstein. Ouais! Il est beau, super sympa et il est capable de rendre jaloux Drago, pile ce qu'il faut. Apparemment les filles sont d'accord avec moi vu que Manon fonce sur lui. Mon dieu il va falloir que je l'affronte des maintenant? Ma Chimère préféré que j'aime et que j'adore, s'il te plait fais moi encore plus fou que je ne le suis, pour ne pas faire de faut pas avec Anthony.

* * *

Coucou! 

Alors: tapez 1 si vous voulez tuez les auteures pour ce qu'elles font, tapez 2 si vous savez comment va réagir Drago ou tapez 3 si vous voulez qu'on arrête d'écrire :)

Sinon (passons aux choses innintéressante lool) le chapitre 12 sera en ligne soit vendredi prochain soit dans deux semaines car il faut le dire les cours on repris ce matin donc: Adieu petit ordinateur chéri, on t'aimais bien! lool Enfin le prochain chapitre s'appelera: "Le vide de la mascarade"

Gros bisous

Ninette & Ely


	12. Le vide de la mascarade

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 12: Le vide de la mascarade_

Je ne sais pas comment Manon à fait mais elle a réussi à le faire venir vers nous. De près il est vraiment magnifique, moins magnifique que Drago mais vraiment beau quand même. Bon d'accord je craque un peu pour lui, mais juste un peu, juste assez pour rendre super jaloux Drago.

Au bout d'un moment à parler de tout et de rien, ce qui allait très bien car on me demandais rarement mon avis, Anthony me demanda s'il pouvait me parler. Sur le coup je ne sus pas quoi dire mais Anna me força à y aller. En partant je vis les garçons arriver et le sourires des filles.

Anthony me mena à l'écart mais pas une seule fois il leva les yeux vers moi. Je suis si effrayant? Non parce qu'on dirait quand on le regarde. Bon dans un sens sa m'arrange qu'il ne me regarde pas car au moins je ne suis pas troublé.

Au secours on s'arrête et il se retourne. Il baisse toujours les yeux mais il les relève, doucement, tout doucement, non ça va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Oh mon dieu qu'il est beau quand il est légèrement gêné. Oh regardez, il rougit, il est trop beau! Non Harry on ne fond pas devant Anthony parce qu'on ce rappel que l'on aime Drago. Oui mais je croix que si Drago n'avait pas exister je serais tombé fou amoureux de lui.

- Heu… Ha… Harry, commença t'il, en… en faite… j'ai… j'aimerais te… te… te demander si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi.

Oula, il a dit ça super vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Heu… qu'est ce que je dois répondre moi? J'ai l'impression que toutes mes pensées ont été coupées net. Réfléchis Harry qu'est ce que tu vas répondre? Oui? Non ça fait trop court. Alors d'accord? Non plus ça ne fait pas vraiment sûr de soi. Bon alors tu n'as qu'a lui dire, je serais ravi de sortir avec toi Anthony, et tu enchaîne avec un sourire. Ouais je vais dire ça.

- Je serais ravi de sortir avec toi Anthony, dis en enchaînant un magnifique sourire à la Potter.

- C'est… c'est vrai?

- Heu… oui pourquoi ça ne le serais pas?

- Peut être parce que tu es populaire, tu as sûrement des tas d'admirateur et admiratrice, en résumé parce que tu es tout le contraire de moi.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête, si tu cherches des excuses pour ne pas sortir avec moi s'est peine perdue parce que j'ai bien l'intention de mettre le monde au courant. Enfin l'école pour commencer.

J'ai un accès de génie, enfin d'invention. Non parce que pour sortir que je veux mettre le monde au courant. Bon d'accord je préfèrerais dire au monde que je sors avec Drago Malfoy mais que voulez vous, de temps en temps il faut changer ses plans. En plus je ne perds pas vraiment au change parce que Anthony il est super beau.

Nous retournâmes vers les autres et je pus parfaitement voir le regard satisfait de Anna. Elle souriait et j'avais l'impression qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait gagné. Bon j'avoue que je suis un peu d'accord avec elle, parce que maintenant je ne vois pas bien comment Drago va pouvoir rattraper le coup. Bon c'est vrai que les retournement de situation ça existe mais là je croix que Anna l'a vraiment bien contré, à croire qu'elle avait déjà prévu ce cas de figure.

Nous arrivâmes à la hauteur du groupe et je sentais parfaitement que Anthony avait un peu peur de ce que tout le monde allait dire. Moi par contre j'étais parfaitement sur de leur réaction. En me rapprochant j'avais remarqué que Drago affichait un large sourire de satisfaction, ce qui signifiait que Hermione avait accepté de sortir avec lui, mais je voyais aussi le petit clin d'œil de Anna.

- Ah Harry, déclara Maude! On a une bonne nouvelle.

- Ça tombe bien moi c'est pareil, dis je en souriant.

- Hermione à accepter de sortir avec Drago, déclara Axel. Encore une qui ne se doute pas de la méchanceté de ce mec.

- La ferme Axel, hurla presque Drago!

- Et c'est quoi ta bonne nouvelle à toi, demanda Valentina en souriant?

- Anthony et moi sortons ensemble, dis en souriant et en prenant la main de Anthony.

- Félicitation Harry, déclara Anna! C'est vraiment génial que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux, n'est pas Drago?

- Si tu le dis, répondit Drago.

- C'est que j'ai raison.

- Dites, commença Anthony, c'est quoi cette « étude » ?

- Oula, déclara Sébastien.

- En faite l'étude est animée par le professeur Ratin, expliqua Valentina.

- Ratin c'est à peu près l'égale de Rogue, appart qu'elle ne colle personne et qu'elle est un peu plus souriante, continua Sébastien.

- Je sens que ça ne sera pas de tout repos un court avec elle, déclara Ron.

Tout le monde rigola de ce qu'avait dit Ron, mais dans un sens il avait raison. Un cours avec Rogue c'est long mais si en plus on rajoute un cours avec l'égale de Rogue c'est deux fois plus long. En plus je ne pensais pas que l'égale de Rogue existait.

Dans un sens peut être que Rogue et son égale sont des petit hommes vert venant d'une planète ou personne n'aime les enfants. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils sont toujours sur notre dos à nous engueuler et nous rabaisser. Au secours nos profs sont des martiens!

…

Harry arrête de te faire des films et surtout arrête de croire que les martiens existe. D'accord il faut que j'arrête d'y croire. D'accord mais comment arrêter d'y croire? Je sais! Faisons appel à Harry TV, la télévision qui à toute les réponses!

Ta ta tada! Le télé-achat d'Harry Potter! Harryyy Potterrrrr! Bonjour le monde! Aujourd'hui dans le télé-achat d'Harry Potter (Harryyy Potterrrrr!) nous allons vous conseiller un super truc pour ne plus croire au martien et autre petit homme vert, que nous saluons. Non je blague. Alors ce super truc est super simple et super pas cher. Alors ce truc est super simple car il faut simplement prononcer la formule. Ensuite le prix, super pas cher, n'est que de 1 000 000 de gaillons! C'est donné pour un tel truc. Alors quel est donc ce truc? Comment faut il faire? C'est très simple! Il vous faut simplement dire "Je ne croix pas au martien et autre petit homme vert, un point c'est tout!". Ce n'est pas un bon truc?

…

Harry arrête de fumer la moquette car trop fumer tue la fumer. Je suis trop drôle! Bon d'accord c'est une blague tirée par les cheveux mais que voulez vous c'est drôle et c'est l'important. D'accord, ce n'est pas si drôle que ça mais compatissez! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit Gryffondor en manque de baiser de Drago et qui va bientôt avoir des baisers de Anthony.

- La terre appel Harry!

Mort sur le coup! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ces gens à parler sans prévenir et à me tuer sur le coup? Non c'est vrai, je suis fragile, moi! Je suis en cristal, moi! Je suis une âme sensible, moi! D'accord, je ne suis pas aussi sensible et fragile que ça mais j'aurais pu l'être! D'accord c'était impossible mais j'aurais quand même pu, les miracles arrive.

- Quoi, demandais je?

- Tu remarque rien, me demanda Anna?

- Où ils sont les autres?

- Ça doit bien faire dix bonnes minutes qu'ils sont partis, déclara Sébastien. Mais bon t'étais dans ton monde et personne ne voulait te déranger.

- Tu te perd souvent dans les nuages en ce moment, serais ce ton Anthony qui t'obsède, lança Drago?

- Que veux tu Drago quand on est amoureux on ne pense qu'a celui qu'on aime, dis je.

Comment je l'ai bien contré! Je n'en reviens pas tellement j'ai été bon, c'était un rêve éveiller. Bon d'accord je n'aime pas Anthony et je suis raide dingue de Drago mais que voulez vous? Dans certaine situation il faut mentir un peu, mais attention, juste un peu.

- Tiens, tiens qui vois je?

Tout le monde tourna la tête et je cru mourir en voyant cette femme. Elle est tout simplement sublime! En faite elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue et elle avait un châle blanc sur les épaules. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos, lui donnant un petit air mystérieux. Son visage était vraiment fin et illuminé par ses yeux vert amendant et son sourire d'ange.

- Bonjour maman, déclara Jérémy.

- Bonjour ma tante, dirent en même temps Anna et Drago.

- Bonjour professeur, déclarèrent en même temps Manon, Valentina et Sébastien.

- Quel accueil, se rit le professeur. Je suppose que tu es Harry.

- Heu… oui… bonjour, dis je.

- Ravi de te connaître Harry.

- On vous laisse, a tout à l'heure Anna, déclara Valentina.

- Dit moi Harry, commença le professeur, comment va Sirius?

- Heu… bien, enfin je pense.

- Tatan, commença Anna, peut être devrais tu lui dire qui tu es.

- Qu'est ce que je peux être bête par moment. Je suis Alessia Black, la femme de Herbert Black, le cousin de ton parrain. Herbert est le frère de Narcissa et moi je suis la sœur du père de Anna.

- Ah d'accord, dis je.

- Bon il faut que j'aille retrouver les professeurs et surtout le professeur Durmarel, d'ailleurs je vous conseil de revêtir vos uniforme si vous ne voulez pas avoir de représailles. Je compte sur toi, Jérémy, pour invité Harry, Sirius et Remus à la maison. Et toi Drago veux tu te défaire de ce regard glacial, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ton père en face de moi et cela m'horripile plus qu'autre chose. Arrivederci i bambini.

Okay, bizarre comme femme, et Sirius est de sa famille? Et bien ça promet si on va chez elle, combien on pari qu'on ressort en étant fou. Quoi que dans un sens comme je suis atteint de la Chimère folle ça ne fera qu'augmenter ma folie, chose que j'aimerais évité.

Ouais parce que je ne vous ai pas tout dis sur la Chimère folle. Et non, je vous ai épargniez quelque détails pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas de mon états mental, très perturber ces temps ci. En faite la Chimère folle fait que j'ai un énormes vide dans mon pauvre petit cœur. C'est un vide immense, si immense qu'on vois mes pieds dans le trou ou de trouve le vide.

En faite ce vide c'est parce que mon Dray à moi, et à personne d'autre, me manque, il me manque tellement que mon cœur est tout vide. En plus le voir rester de marbre alors que j'ai annoncé que je sortais avec Anthony, ça me tue et en plus ça me rend triste. Je suis un pauvre Gryffondor triste, snif…

…

Harry combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas fumer la moquette? Oh moins cent fois, très cher consoeur la conscience. Consoeur, ou je vais trouver ces mots savants moi? Mon cerveau devient intelligent ce qui fait que je ne comprends pas ce que je dis. Non mais c'est quand même la première fois que je dis "consoeur", déjà on ne sort pas "consoeur" tout les quatre matin, tous les cent c'est largement suffisant. Que je suis drôle, j'en ai mal au ventre tellement je ris. D'accord ce n'est absolument pas drôle mais vous pourriez au moins faire comme si ça l'était non? Non, apparemment c'est trop demander, mais qui m'a mis un ciel aussi pas marrant? Faudrait penser à le changer, pas que je critique mais bon…

- La terre rappel Harry!

Je vais finir par me fâcher! Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent tous ces gens? J'en ai marre de décoller de cinquante toutes les trente seconde parce que un tel ou un tel parle, si ça continue je fais la grève du… de… de… de la descente des nuages, na! Je vais créer une nouvelle grève et je vais me balader avec un écriteau disant que je fais la grève de la descente des nuages. Je sens qu'on me prendrait pour un fou un peu plus atteint.

- Quoi, demandais je?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais aller dîner, répéta Anna. A moins que tu préfères rester dans les nuages ici.

- Non, c'est bon on va manger, dis je tout en commençant à aller dans la grande salle.

* * *

Coucou!

Et voici la suite! Une suite nul et qui mérite un zéro pointé mais une suite quand même. Pour vous rassuré on l'a vraiment baclé! looool

On plaisante! On l'a absolument pas bâclé, mais elle est quand même nul lol En tout cas pour une fois on ne fini pas sur un suspence :)

Le chapitre 13 s'appellera: "Un cours qui rapproche" et sera en ligne un jour lol Si l'ordi ne nous lâche pas (chose très peu problable) ça sera la semaine prochaine sinon... seul l'avenir nous le dira lool

Gros bisous

Ninette & Ely


	13. Un cours qui rapproche

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_Chapitre 13 : Un cours qui rapproche_

Je ne peux dire qu'une chose : jamais plus je n'irais dans la grande salle en compagnie de Drago quand il y a Anna ! C'est vrai ils n'ont pas arrêter de ce chamailler ou tout du moins Anna n'arrêtait pas de chercher Drago. Non parce qu'elle le faisait exprès, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle arrêtait pas de dire : « Il est mignon Anthony, tu ne trouve pas Drago ? », « Vous avez vu la couleur de ses yeux ? On a envie de s'y perdre dedans, t'as remarquer Harry ? », « A quand le premier baisé Harry ? ». Je croix que le fait qu'elle me demande quand est ce qu'on allait s'embrasser, avec Anthony, à été la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase pour mon Dray.

Je ne vous raconte pas comment ils se sont engueuler parce que ça serait trop long, mais je peux vous dire que j'aurais aimé être une petite souris à ce moment là. Sur le coup je me suis dis : « allez Harry va les calmez » mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils réglaient leurs comptes je me suis dis : « finalement c'est pas tellement grave d'avoir la honte devant un collège entier, t'en a vu d'autre hein ? ».

Je suis un pauvre lâche ! OUINS ! (Allez on se refait un petit épisode de " Harry et Drago" ? Non ? Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas gentils chers auditeurs ? Non ? Et bien maintenant vous le savez, hi hi hi…) Calme toi Harry, là, t'es gentil, t'auras droit à un su sucre. Ouaf ouaf !

…

D'accord, je suis un peu plus atteint chaque jour qui passe. Je déteste les Chimère qui refile leur Chimère folle à de pauvre étudiant en quête de savoir. Okay je ne suis pas vraiment en quête de savoir, je suis trop flémard pour ça, mais je suis quand même un pauvre étudiant qui n'avait rien demander. Ou alors j'étais déjà fou avant de parler à la Chimère mais je ne le savais pas, et comme elle devait sûrement avoir un don d'envoyer des ondes genre : « deviens fou et sois mon porte parole », et j'ai été atteint, c'est possible non ?

Oh secours je suis possédé par une Chimère en manque d'expression ! Je vais mourir ! Peut être pas mais on ne sais jamais, quand on a la Chimère folle on peut y passer à n'importe quel moment, en plus je suis une personne qui attire la mort comme la peste. Mon pauvre Drago je ne suis vraiment pas un bon partis, mais que veux tu de temps en temps il faut faire des sacrifices. On ne vois pas bien ou sont les sacrifices mais ce n'est pas grave, on fait comme si.

Donc, ou en étais je ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens (on est prié de ne pas crié « Miracle ! » quand je dis que je m'en souviens). Alors, alors, alors. Que voulez vous savoir, oh vous qui m'entendez pensez dans le ciel ? Harry je te rappel que personne ne t'entend pensez. Mais si chère consciences, des centaines de gens m'entende pensez et même qu'ils ont envie de me tuez à chaque fois et ils se disent : « mais pourquoi il pense celui la ? ». Harry va te coucher parce que la tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. D'accord chère conscience, gron pchi gron pchi gron pchi (pour les ignares qui ne comprennent rien, je ronfle, z'aviez pas remarquer hein ?)

…

Bon il faut que je redescende de mon très cher nuage numéro neuf, et oui j'ai quelques exigences, car Dumbledore viens de parler, j'avoue j'ai rien écouté, et maintenant il y a un mec qui se lève et qui va parler, donc je vais être un bon étudiant et je vais l'écouté, c'est bien hein ?

- Merci de cet élogieux discourt, Albus, commença le professeur Durmarel. Tout d'abord je pense que mon discourt vas être une vaste perte de temps pour tous les élèves qui ne sont pas en sixième années, c'est pour cela que je les invites à rejoindre leur salle commune. Dans un silence des plus complet bien sur.

C'est quoi ce mec ? Il dit à tout le monde de partir alors qu'il va parler. Non pas à tout le monde Harry, à tous les élèves sauf ceux de sixième année. Bien sur moi je suis en sixième année, que c'est triste d'être vieux. Oui enfin il y a des avantages mais bon, c'est pas le sujet et monsieur le directeur de St Vincent (regardez je deviens intelligent, je fais des phrases qui veulent dire quelques chose) va recommencer à parler.

- Bien maintenant que le surplus d'élèves est partis je peux m'exprimer, dit il. J'aimerais que Monsieur Malfoy arrête de distraire mes élèves, sous peine de voir retiré deux cents points à sa maison. Bien, ce petite contretemps réglé je peux, enfin, exprimé mes attentes. Tout d'abord les groupes, qui se joindront à mes élèves, seront constitués de deux maisons. Les Serdaigle avec les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard avec les Gryffondor, vos horaires de cours seront accrochés demain matin dans vos salles communes. Bien évidemment les cours que vous aurez ne seront pas une cours de récréation, j'y veillerais personnellement. Vous n'allez vous joindre qu'à trois cours, et je pense que cela est amplement suffisant. La Métamorphose est enseigné par le professeur Black, qui j'espère arrivera à égaler le professeur McGonagall, l'Etude est faite par le professeur Ratin et le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est enseigné par moi-même.  
Je préfère prévenir les bavards et les énergumènes irrespectueux des règles, je suis une personne qui ne tolère aucun faux pas et qui punis sans avertissements.  
Ensuite j'aimerais informer mes élèves que vos cours du samedi vont être quelques peu modifier. Je pense que ces changements ne concernent que mes élèves alors je vous prierais de quitter la salle.

Et bien on peut dire qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots ce mec. En faite c'est plutôt pas mal parce que comme ça on est en VACANCES! D'accord ce n'est pas vraiment des vacances mais c'est pareil non?

Ohé du bateau, vous m'entendez? Non! Très chère conscience je vous prierais de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, là je parle au millions de gens qui m'entende pensez dans le ciel. D'ailleurs je me demande s'ils n'en ont pas marre de m'entendre quelques fois. Bon j'avoue que de temps à autre je perds le contrôle vu que je suis contrôlé par une Chimère mais bon, des fois j'ai des raisonnements censés. Okay je ne les comprends pas toujours mais j'en ai quelques fois.

Alors, que faire? Je suis d'accord pour passer un petit moment avec Anthony pour rendre jaloux Drago mais malheureusement je ne trouve pas Anthony. En faite j'ai face à moi un beau mec qui répond au doux nom de Drago, alias Dray pour les intimes, et j'en fais partis des intimes. Et ouais, c'est ça la classe, maintenant je vais pouvoir entré dans des endroits super en disant: "Je suis un ami de l'illustre Drago Malfoy, Dray pour les intimes". Je suis d'accord ça fait légèrement tarte mais que voulez vous, de temps à autre il faut ce ridiculisez pour avoir ce que l'ont veux.

Effectivement je ne veux rien mais bon un jour je voudrais quelque chose. Ohé Harry, je te rappel que tu veux Drago. Oui c'est vrai ma chère conscience mais bon je suis avec Anthony, OUINS! Je suis triste! Que la vie est dure!

…

Z'avez pas l'air d'être d'accord avec moi, serait ce parce que vous n'aimez pas les gens qui sont possédé par une Chimère? Non? Ah ben temps mieux parce que je n'ai pas fini de parler. Quoi? Vous en avez marre? Mais non voyons, c'est une illusion.

- Harry tu viens?

Je suis mort, encore. J'en ai marre de ces gens qui parles sans prévenir, je suis sur que c'est un complot qui vise à me faire mourir. Oh secours! Mes deux meilleurs amis participe à ce complot, ça veut dire qu'ils veulent ma mort.

Allez y, tuez moi et libérez moi de cette Chimère qui me contrôle. Abattez la Chimère et s'il le faut tuez moi. Harry on en est pas encore à te tuer, bien que j'en ai réellement envie parce que tu me casse les pieds à parler pour ne rien dire.

- Je viens ou, demandais je?

- Et bien en cours, voyons, me répondit Hermione.

- Un cours à 21h?

- Oui, c'est le professeur Durmarel qui à demandez au professeur Black de nous faire un cours.

- Mais il est fou!

- Non au contraire, il veut voir notre niveau.

- Hermione, dans toute l'école il ne doit y avoir que toi qui trouves ça bien d'aller en cours à neuf heure du soir.

- Peut être mais moi au moins je ne passe pas mes journées à ne rien faire, conclut elle!

Qu'est ce que Hermione peut être susceptible, des fois on se demande bien comment elle peut être amie avec moi. Dans un sens en ce moment elle n'est pas vraiment mon amie vu qu'elle n'avait pas vu que j'aimais Drago.

…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Je n'aime pas Drago, je le déteste, je le hais, je le trouve magnifique, c'est un Dieu. Harry je penses que tu dévies légèrement de tes paroles de départ. Oui je sais mais que voulez vous très chère conscience, il est tellement bbbeeeaaauuu! Peut être mais pour le moment écoute le cours! Sir, yes Sir!

- Très bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent pour ce cours quelque peu improvisé, commença le professeur Black. Avant de commencer j'aimerais effectuer quelques petits changements.

Qu'est ce qu'elle va nous inventer celle la? Je suis sur qu'elle va nous changer de place, un Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard. C'est typique des profs, ils veulent toujours rapprocher les maisons, même si personnes le veut. Enfin c'est leurs idées. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'est une magnifique idée vu que le professeur Black a mis Drago à côté de moi. Ô joie, ô bonheur!

- Très bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara t'elle. Normalement le professeur Durmarel voudrais que je vous fasse une mise à niveau mais voyez vous l'heure tardive me donne plutôt envie de dormir, alors nous allons voir quelques chose de simple. Bien sûr nous l'avons déjà étudiez en début d'année alors je demanderais aux élèves de St Vincent d'ouvrir leurs livres pages 425 et de lire les six page sur la métamorphose baroque. Les élèves de Poudlard nous allons étudiez la métamorphose contemporaine, et nous allons notamment étudier un ouvrage de Ludovic Petit ainsi que ses techniques nouvelles. Oui Maude?

- Madame je croix qu'avant de commencé votre cours il faudrait peut être que vous leur exposiez votre façon de travaillé, dit Maude.

- J'avais oublié, merci Maude. Alors ma façon de travailler ne doit sûrement pas être la même que celle du professeur McGonagall. En faite je partage mon cours en deux, car habituellement j'ai deux heures avec mes élèves. La première partie est un apprentissage écrit et sur des documents précis. Je commence par expliquer ma leçon et quand je vois que vous avez tous compris je dicte une leçon qu'il faut savoir par cœur pour le lendemain, ou le sur lendemain.  
La deuxième partie du cours est de la pratique. Le sujet traité en théorie dans la première partie devient pratique. La pratique repose, chez moi, sur le par cœur et sur le mental, si vous avez un mental de perdant jamais vous ne pourrez métamorphosé un navet en haricot, par exemple. Chez moi si vous dites: "c'est trop dur, je n'y arriverais pas" je suis sur que vous n'y parviendrez par, les mots peuvent devenir réalité si on se le dit toujours. C'est pourquoi je veux que tous mes élèves pensent de mes cours " pfff… c'est de la rigolade, en trente seconde je réussis".  
Bien nous pouvons commencer, sortez de quoi écrire ainsi que vingt feuille de parchemin et ouvrez le livre, que vous avez sur votre bureau, page 10, un livre pour deux.

C'est un moulin à parole cette femme, en plus elle oublie de nous dire des choses et c'est ses élèves qui lui rappel. En plus j'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle a dit. Bon d'accord j'ai un cerveau flemmard mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce papier qui traîne sur ma partie du bureau? KYAAAAAAAAAAA! (on ne se moque pas de ma façon d'être heureux)

C'est un mot de Drago, c'est un mot de Drago, c'est un mot de Drago, c'est… d'accord j'arrête. Z'avez vu je peux être grand quand je le veux. Oui je sais, je suis toujours grand mais de temps en temps il faut être modeste. J'espère que tu ne parles pas pour toi Harry. Mais si, très chère conscience.

Bon où en étions nous? Ah oui, au mot de Drago. Alors que nous dit il notre petit Dray chéri? Gna gna gna… d'accord… bla bla bla… et re bla bla bla… Bon rien d'intéressant, on peut se re-concentré sur le cour. Tic, tac, tic, tac… Non faut que je réponde!

Que répondre? A votre avis je dois dire: "Mon petit Dray chéri, je t'aime bien mais vois tu, tu es lent. Je sors avec Anthony et j'arriverais à l'aimer un jour, alors ne me courtise pas!" ou alors: "Malfoy! Je te déteste! T'aurais pu te bouger avant que je sorte avec Anthony!". Alors c'est quoi la meilleure réponse? Moi j'opte pour la seconde mais bon. Quoi! Aucune vous plait très chère conscience? Vous êtes difficile, puisque c'est comme ça proposez moi une réponse. D'aco d'ac Harry, alors moi, conscience diplômé avec bac + 9, je te conseil: "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Ne me dit pas que t'es jaloux de mon petit ami? Si c'est le cas t'es vraiment un imbécile, surtout que c'est Anna et les filles qui m'on aidé à le séduire". Alors qui c'est la meilleure conscience du monde? J'avoue que c'est pas mal. C'est voté je lui répond ça!

- Harry suivez mon cours au lieu d'écrire des mots, déclara le professeur Black.

* * *

_Coucou!_

_Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Allez dite le qu'il était horrible, on vous pardonne lool Enfin une bonne nouvelle (en faite non mais on va faire comme si lool) a partir de ce chapitre on va mettre une citation à la fin, qu'on trouve compatible avec le chapitre :) _

_C'est une bonne idée hein? C'est qu'on deviens intelligente, on a une conscience qui nous fait faire des exercice de neurone. Oui oui ça existe mais il faut avoir une conscience pas fainéante parce que sinon les neurones ils ne se réveillerons jamais lool._

_Gros bisous et on vous laisse avec la citation :)_

_Ninette & Ely_

_"Il est dangereux d'être sincère, à moins d'être également stupide"_

**George Bernard Shaw** (Extrait du _"Bréviaire d'un révolutionnaire"_)


	14. Dans mon monde

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_"Le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer : son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif, et son futur est toujours conditionnel"_, **Jean Cocteau**

_Chapitre 14: Dans mon monde_

Il y a des jours ou j'aimerais être un paresseux. Non parce que en plus d'avoir eu un cours à 21h, j'ai du rédigé un devoir pour McGonagall, plus un pour Rogue, résultat je me suis couché à trois heures du matin. Quel triste vie, snif ! Bon le passé c'est le passé, passons au présent.

Je hais le présent!!!!!!!!!!!! Je viens de découvrir nos emplois du temps avec les professeur de St Vincent. Pour résumé on a deux heures avec le professeur Black à la place des deux heures de métamorphose avec McGonagall, deux heures avec le professeur Durmarel à la place des deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Et enfin deux heures d'Etude, avec le professeur Ratin, à…… six heures! Et on les fait quand nos devoirs nous?

D'accord l'étude c'est fait pour faire les devoirs mais bon, on veut notre liberté d'écriture de devoir nous! Ah bas les heures d'études, on veux faire nos devoirs tous seuls!!!!! Vive la Liberté!!!!!!!!!! Allez qui m'aime me suive, je vais faire une manif chez le professeur Dumbledore!!!!!!!!!

OUINSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Personnes m'aiment!!!!!!!! Personnes veut venir manifester!!!!!!!!! DRAGO!!!!!!!!! Viens me consolé!!!!!!!!! OUINSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drago peut pas me consolé parce que je suis avec Anthony et parce qu'il n'est pas là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUINSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis seul au monde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalalala… je suis seul au monde… lalalala… y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde… lalalala… je peux plus me taire… lalalalala… je suis seul au monde… lalalère… je me sens seul au mooooooonnnnnnnnnnde… lalalala…

…

Je croix que avoir des cours tard dans la soirée me dérange légèrement. Non en faite c'est la Chimère! Elle me fait devenir un zombie fou, qui fait n'importe quoi et dit n'importe quoi! Bientôt je vais dire: "Heu… moi possédé par Chimère… secours… j'aime les Chimères…" et je vais me promener avec une tête de débile, et, comme ma bouche sera ouverte, je baverais de partout et je marcherais hyper mal! NON je ne veux pas devenir un zombie!!!!!!!!

D'accord, je n'en suis pas encore là, mais! Un jour peut être que je serais comme ça. Oui parce qu'on se zombifie rapidement quand on est possédé par une Chimère folle. D'accord j'en sais rien mais, ô grand mais, tout peut arriver et il faut ce préparé à tous tout de suite. Grande phrase philosophique de ma conception. Oui je vais bientôt sortir un livre énumérant mes phrases philosophiques. Oui, oui il y aura beaucoup de page, il y en aura deux! Une phrase par page. En faite mes phrases sont tellement intelligentes que je les minimise pour que les lecteurs comprennent. Oui je suis un saint pour les lecteur, et il vont bientôt me vénéré tellement ils trouveront mes phrases philosophique belle. Ça va Harry? Tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop? Non, non très chère conscience mes cheville vont mieux que bien. Et puis j'ai le droit de devenir fou en paix! Je vais bientôt devenir un zombie alors je veux devenir fou tranquille.

- HARRY!!!!!!!!!

Mort pour la millième fois! Prions pour ce saint qui monte doucement au ciel. Oh! La porte du paradis! Oh! Des anges! Que c'est beau un ange! Oh! Moi aussi je suis un ange! Ah non! Moi je ne veux pas être un ange! Je veux ressuscité parce que sinon la Chimère elle va s'emparé d'un autre corps et le zombifié! D'accord il y a très peu de chance mais il faut être prudent.

- Quoi, demandais je?

- Le cours commence, me répondit simplement, et très sèchement, Hermione!

On a cours de quoi? Ah oui, de défense contre les forces du mal. Malheur! J'ai pas envie! J'aime pas le vilain monsieur tout moche et tout sévère! Je veux rentré à la maison et boire un chocolat chaud! OUINS!!!!!!!!!!

- Monsieur Potter redescendez sur terre et écoutez mon cours, sinon je retire cent points à Gryffondor pour votre inattention, déclara le professeur Durmarel!

Oui monsieur, tout ce que vous voulez monsieur. Maman j'ai peur! Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je croix que je viens de trouver un professeur pire que le professeur Rogue. Ce devait être impossible mais finalement je l'ai bel et bien trouvé. Moche, sévère, complètement coincé et surtout qui aime donné des punitions. Et oui nous avons un Rogue deux, pire que l'ori…

- Monsieur Potter, ne vous ai-je pas demandez de redescendre sur terre, demanda t'il? Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour les rêveries de Monsieur Potter!

D'accord je ne me perds plus dans mes pensez sinon je vais me faire scalpé les Gryffondor. Je suis déjà mort des millions de fois en n'écoutant pas le monde alors mourir encore une fois ce n'est pas bien grave. Enfin si mais bon j'ai déjà visité le paradis alors…

- Prenez tous trois feuilles de parchemin et répondez aux questions inscrites sur le tableau, déclara le professeur Durmarel. Les élèves de St Vincent je vous demanderais de me faire une dissertation de cinq pages sur la leçon un et vingt deux de votre première année d'étude. Nous passerons à la partie technique après, maintenant travaillé en silence. Vous avez une heure.

D'accord, récapitulons les évènements. Premièrement: Rogue bis m'a dis de redescendre sur terre. Deuxièmement: je n'ai pas écouté Rogue bis et il a enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor. Et enfin troisièmement: Rogue bis nous a donné une interrogation de cent question a faire en une heure. Je suis maudit et en plus je ne comprends absolument pas les questions. Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette Chimère! D'accord je suis un brin parano mais bon, on feras comme si de rien était.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Je meurs! Encore. Pour la centième fois. De la journée. Hihihi… c'est drôle. D'accord ce n'est pas très drôle mais bon, de temps en temps il faut rendre les choses plus gaies. Okay, je vois beaucoup de choses gaie mais bon, une de plus une de moins c'est pareil.

Bon ou en étais je? Ah oui c'est vrai! J'étais en train de mourir. Pourquoi je mourrais déjà moi? Ah oui! J'ai répondu qu'à vingt trois questions sur les cent, et j'ai a peu près bien réussi la pratique. Snif… je suis vraiment nul. Double snif… je suis seul. Triple snif… Drago il fait pas attention à moi. Quadruple snif… d'accord j'arrête avec les "snif".

Bon après une interrogation complètement ratée continuons avec… UN COURS DE METAMORPHOSE! Clap clap clap!!! Je suis l'heureux gagnant du cours du jour, nouveau jeu lancé par Harry TV! Et oui très cher téléspectateur, la surprise est grande! Harry Potter a gagné le jeu de Harry TV, mais comment est ce possible? Non, non, personne n'a triché. Quoi vous doutez de Harry TV? Très chers téléspectateurs vous me décevez, et décevez Harry TV.

…

Mon cas ne s'arrange pas. Pire, il empire. Je suis le meilleur! Z'avez pas vu, je fais de l'humour? De l'humour à deux balles mais de l'humour quand même. Je croix que je vais devenir humoriste tellement je suis doué. En plus le fait d'être possédé par une Chimère folle me donne un atout! Et oui car grâce à mon légendaire humour la Chimère pourra se faire comprendre et passé des messages et comme ça elle quitteras mon corps sans me zombifié. C'est ti pas une bonne idée que j'ai eue là?

- Bonjour tout le monde, déclara le professeur Black en entrant dans la classe. C'est une magnifique journée n'est ce pas? Hier nous avons travaillé sur la métamorphose contemporaine, et notamment les méthodes de Ludovic Petit, ainsi que sur la métamorphose baroque. J'espère que vous avez appris vos leçons et étudiez car aujourd'hui vous avez une interrogation écrite et pratique. Les élèves de St Vincent je reporte votre cours à ce soir 21h car nous n'avons pas assez étudiez pour faire une interrogation.

Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi? Ils se sont passer le mot les profs ou quoi? Non parce que deux interrogations en une journée c'est beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop. Mon cerveau n'est pas assez entraîné pour pouvoir supporter autant de tension, c'est que j'ai un petit cerveau moi. Petit mais travailleur, deux heures par semaines et quand il est en grande forme trois heures.

Moi fainéant? Non, simplement fatigué du cerveau, qui, au passage, est toujours contrôlé par une chimère folle. D'ailleurs je suis heureux de constater que la chimère me laisse un peu tranquille en ce moment. D'accord c'est une simple façon de parler quand on voit mon état mental lamentable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Et ben ce n'étais pas si difficile que ça ce contrôle, c'était juste du par cœur et la pratique du par cœur. Bref en résumé je suis meilleur en Métamorphose quand c'est le professeur Black qui enseigne, je dois être un intelligent sélectif. Ouais parce que je suis intelligent dans le cours du professeur Black.

Oh regardez qui arrive!!! Non je ne change pas de sujet, je ne ferais jamais ça moi. Donc je disais de regardez qui arrivais. Alors? C'est qui?? Oui c'est bien! Bravo mon chien, tu auras droit à un su sucre.

…

Donc je disais qu'Anthony venait vers moi. Et oui mon très cher petit ami viens m'honorez de sa présence, sous l'œil meurtrier de Drago qui parle avec un pékinois ambulant. Vous aurez tous reconnu le pékinois qui se trouve être Pansy, toutou attitré de Dray. Oui parce que les gens bien riche ils ont des toutous attitrés très moches et très collant. C'est la nouvelle mode chez les riches.

Avant de nous énerver, reportons notre attention sur le magnifique Anthony. Qu'il est beau!!! On tombe quand on le vois, va bientôt falloir que je le mette dans une boîte pour pas qu'on me le vole. Ba on ne sait jamais, avec tous ces jaloux tout peut arriver. Oui oui il y a des jaloux, que je ne nommerais pas mais dont le prénom commence par un D.

Enfin bref le plus important c'est que MON Anthony sourit en me voyant. Ça me donne de l'importance, je n'en ai pas assez. Hahaha. Et puis qu'il est mignon, je me répète pas besoin de le dire. Enfin je ne me répète pas pour dire que…


	15. Jaloux et alors ?

**Le voile qui cache mon cœur**

_"La jalousie aveugle un coeur atteint, et, sans examiner, croit tout ce qu'elle craint"_ **Pierre Corneille** (extrait de _"Le Menteur"_)

_Chapitre 15: Jaloux et alors?_

* * *

**POV Drago **

* * *

Je sens que si ça continue je vais devenir violent. J'ai des envie de meurtre des que je vois Monsieur Anthony Goldstein approcher. Non seulement il a toujours ce sourire idiot collé au visage mais en plus il est complètement con. Et encore je suis a peut près gentil. 

Comment Potter a pu accepter de sortir avec un mec aussi con? Je suis sur que c'est à cause de Anna, de toute façon c'est toujours de sa faute. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de déclarer la guerre à cette fille? Ce devait être parce que j'étais en colère.

En colère contre cette conne qui a couché avec Potter, en colère contre l'autre tache qui se laisse manipulé comme si de rien était, en colère contre moi parce que je suis tellement connard que je n'ai pas pu arrêter le massacre. D'accord j'ai provoqué le massacre mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire sortir Harry avec l'autre Anthony. De toute façon je ne…

JE LE DETESTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce mec vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Foi de Malfoy il va morflé. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je le laisserais s'en tirez comme ça. Avant il aurait pu échapper à ma colère mais maintenant il est hors de question que je le laisse s'en tirez. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait ce qu'il vient de faire.

Non parce que embrasser Harry sans son consentement c'était vraiment trop gros. Okay, Potter voulais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison!

Non mais qu'est ce qui me prend? Depuis quand je m'occupe du fait que Anthony-connard-premier embrasse Ha… Potter? Et depuis quand je m'occupe de Potter? Depuis que je l'ai embrasser près du lac. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je l'ai embrasser, c'était stupide et en plus maintenant je me met en colère parce que c'est Anthony-connard-premier qu'il embrasse. Mais pourquoi je me suis foutu dans cette merde??

Parce que je suis un con fini qui est attiré par quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un se trouvant être Potter. Mais pourquoi il a fallut que je sois attiré par Potter? Je crois que c'est parce que j'aime les complication et les emmerde. Non parce que franchement être amour… attiré par Potter c'est des emmerde à la clef. Je suis sur que ça vie n'est faite que d'emmerde, et si ça se trouve il aime ça. D'accord il y a peu de chance mais on peux se poser des question.

Drago arrête de dire n'importe quoi et essaye de te calmer. Voilà c'est bien, maintenant respire calmement. Voilà c'est parfait, maintenant tu peux aller manger et faire ton rototo.

…

Je suis contaminé, au secours!!!! Potter m'a contaminé, je suis infecter, faut que je prenne une douche désinfectante, faut que je me lave à l'acide, faut que… faut surtout que j'arrête de fréquenter des fous!

C'est lamentable, je me retrouve à sourire comme un con dans le parc parce que je suis en train de devenir fou. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça? Pourquoi il à fallu que je tombe sous le charme de Potter et qu'il me refile ça folie? Pourquoi?

Dans un sens je suis devenu fou depuis notre "entretiens" avec la Chimère de l'autre balourd. Si ça se trouve c'est cette Chimère clandestine qui était malade et qui m'a refilé sa maladie. Dans ce cas en plus d'être attiré par l'autre je suis contaminé par une bestiole à quarante mille parties différentes? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour qu'il m'en veuille autant?

Pas de panique, il doit sûrement y avoir un antidote. C'est ça un antidote contre la Chimère folle. Et Dumbledore est une fille pendant qu'on y est. Non mais faut que j'arrête de planer moi. En plus qui me dit que c'est bien la Chimère qui m'a contaminé? C'est peut être Potter qui est porteur d'une maladie hyper rare et qu'il m'a refilé quand je l'ai embrassé. C'est possible mais dans ce cas Anthony-connard-premier sera contaminé. Que c'est intéressant tout ça. Drago arrête de rêver.

- Dray?

Mais elle veut ma mort ou quoi? En plus sont air de pékinois inquiet est carrément… je sais même plus ce que je veux dire. Vive la contamination par Potter! Putain si ça continue je vais devenir un taré qui se balade dans la rue avec une pancarte autour du cou disant: "Je suis un taré et j'en suis fier!"

- Quoi, demandais-je très très froidement?

- Je me demandais ce que tu avais parce que tu faisais une…

- Ce que j'ai ne te regarde pas et ne te regarderas jamais alors fou moi la paix quand je réfléchis, dis je très, peut-être trop, sèchement.

- Tu réfléchissais à un plan pour embêter Potter, demanda Pansy?

- Non.

- Youhou Dray chéri, cria Maxence. Je hais ce mec depuis qu'il a pris idée de m'emmerder des qu'il me voit!

- Maxence redis encore une fois ce que tu viens de dire et t'es mort.

- Que tu peux être pudique et fier mon ange, se moqua t'il. Je viens te chercher parce que nous avons besoin de toi, et si ça se fini assez tôt j'accepterais, peut être, de te rendre visite dans ta chambre.

- Essaye et t'es mort!

- Que tu es mignon, tu m'aimes trop c'est pour ça. Sinon Na d'amour voudrais savoir si tu manges avec nous ou avec tes fidèle chien.

- Pas avec vous.

- Que ça me fait de la peine! Je croix que je vais arrêter de t'aimer et commencer à aimé Ry chérie.

- T'essaye et t'es mort!

- Que c'est bien tu es jaloux! Bon on t'attend devant la grande salle après manger, enfin Na d'amour t'attendras, nous on n'est pas concernés.

- Maxence je croix que l'ont va se demander si tu es gay ou hétéro, non parce que ça peut prêter confusion vu que tu mets "chéri" ou "d'amour" après n'importe quel prénom.

- Tu me déçois Dray chéri, moi qui croyais que tu savais que j'étais bi. Mais bon je t'aime toujours même si je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Allez à toute mon petit chéri.

Mais c'est quoi ce mec? Un extraterrestre venu d'un autre monde? Et en plus il dit haut et fort qu'il est bi. Bon c'est vrai que chez les sorciers on s'en fou un peu de savoir si t'es gay ou hétéro, mais quand même! Qu'est ce qu'on va dire de moi maintenant? Je vais être ridiculisez si ça s'apprend que l'autre m'appel "Dray chéri" vu qu'il est bi.

Bon on se calme. En plus on peut bien dire ce qu'on veut de moi vu que de toute façon en deux mots je peux anéantir le mec qui a lancé la rumeur, et anéantir la rumeur aussi. Et puis la rumeur n'est pas encore lancé alors je m'en fou. Je croix que je deviens légèrement parano. C'est le syndrome Potter. Potter parce que c'est lui qui rend malade les gens avec sa connerie naturelle.

Bref…

Alors comme ça Anna Louise AdelineMorinson veut me parler après le dîné? Et puis quoi encore? Après ce qu'elle a fait elle peut toujours courir pour que je lui reparle. Bon d'accord je lui ai déjà reparlé et j'aime tellement lui parler que je ne pourrais pas l'ignorer mais bon, on peut avoir de l'espoir. Ouais j'espère ne pas lui reparler mais j'espère aussi que Harry tombe amoureux de moi, en résumé l'espoir ça sert à rien.

Attendez! Retour en arrière! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis??? J'ai dis que j'espérais que Harry tombe amoureux de moi? Harry Potter? Mon dieu je suis plus atteint que ce que je croyais. A cause d'un microbe qui rend fou je dis que j'aimerais qu'Harry tombe amoureux de moi? Et depuis quand j'appel Harry Harry? J'veux dire Potter, depuis quand j'appel Potter Harry moi? Depuis que j'ai délicatement posé mes lèvres sur les siennes en réalisant que je l'aimais.

…

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de dire des conneries? Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas! Je le déteste, je le hais!! Il n'est pas beau, il sent pas bon et il a pas un sourire magnifique! Il moche! Il est… il est… il est à tomber, il sent trop bon l'ambre et il a un sourire à transpercer le cœur! D'accord j'avoue: je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter! Je le hais mais en réalité je l'adore.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour mériter ça?? Être amoureux de Potter c'est comme être amoureux d'un mur. Depuis quand le Survivant peut être amoureux? Depuis que je suis entré dans sa vie, pardi! Je suis sur que, grâce à moi, bien sur, il peut tomber amoureux, de moi.

D'accord il peut tomber, par miracle, amoureux de moi mais pour le moment Monsieur aime Anthony-connard-premier. Monsieur embrasse même Anthony-connard-premier, Monsieur aime quand Anthony-connard-premier lui prend la main, Monsieur aime… j'arrête parce que sinon je ne vais pas me retenir et Anthony-connard-premier pourra dire "Adieu!" à sa petite vie.

D'accord, je suis jaloux! Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais contaminé par un Potter et une Chimère? D'accord je suis contaminé par un Potter et une Chimère mais ce n'est pas une raison! Une raison de quoi? J'en ai marre de pas savoir ce que je raconte! Ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve!

- Drago?

Mais c'est la fête à la maison ou quoi? Tout le monde souhaite ma mort ou quoi? Peuvent pas prévenir avant de parler? Genre on ne te tue pas sur le coup? Non parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je pense.

- Quoi?

- Je voulais savoir si tu comptais m'inviter à aller à Pré au Lard avec toi samedi, me répondis sèchement Granger, mais je croix que je te dérange!

- Effectivement tu me dérange Hermione, répondis je aussi sèchement qu'elle!

- Et si je te largue et brise ta réputation je te dérangerais toujours?

Elle peut être vraiment venimeuse quand elle s'y met celle là.

- Hermione chérie, m'honorais tu de ta présence pour le déjeuner?

- C'est mieux. Oui je veux bien, à la condition que tu me dises pourquoi tu as voulus sortir avec moi.

C'est une chieuse ce n'est pas vrai! Depuis quand Miss je sais tout veut savoir pourquoi je sors avec elle? Depuis qu'elle est une Miss je sais tout qui veut toujours tous savoir, ce qui veut dire depuis toujours. Mais pourquoi je l'aie choisi elle? Je n'aurais pas pu choisir Manon ou encore Maxence. Beurk! Maxence! Je suis sur qu'il m'aurait collé vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre et qu'il aurait voulut qu'on s'embrasse. Beurk!

- C'est parce que j'étais en colère contre Anna et Potter, répondis je.

- Et, demanda-t-elle?

- Et c'est tout.

- Je suis sur que ce n'est pas tout.

- D'accord! Je voulais me venger de Anna parce qu'elle avait couché avec Potter, ça y est t'es contente? Ta culture générale à augmenter?

- Non, vu que je m'en doutais. En faite t'es…

- Si tu le dis t'es morte!

- … amoureux…

- Granger!

- … de Harry.

- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort!

- N'oublie pas Drago que je suis meilleure que toi en sortilège.

Elle marque un point là. Bon ben j'vais me venger en ne lui parlant plus. Et voilà, elle l'a mérité! Mais putain, je retombe en enfance ou quoi? Si ça continue je vais bientôt revenir au stade "areuh areuh"! Faut que je me reprenne et vite! Et quoi de mieux pour ce reprendre qu'une bonne discussion avec Anna? Rien vu que c'est la seule qui enlève la colère en un regard.

Bon il se finit quand ce repas? Dans quinze ans? Non c'est bon c'est fini! Vive la fin du repas, c'est la RECRE!!!!!! YOUPI!!!!! C'est la récréation, c'est la récréation, les cours sont fini, on peut faire pipi au lit!!!!!!!

…

Au secours! Je suis atteint!! Je vais mourir! Je dis tellement de connerie que je vais mourir, avant d'avoir parler avec Anna. Non je ne mourrais pas avant de lui avoir parler. En plus il ne reste plus que trois mettre avant de la voir. Ouais j'exagère mais on s'en fou, surtout que je la vois déjà. Enfin bref… Plus que deux pas, un, zéro. Ça y est je suis en face d'elle.

- Drago s'il te plait…


	16. Le futur ressemble au passé

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnage... bla bla bla... JK Rowling... bla bla bla... rien à nous... Les personnages de Anna, Michaël, Maureen, Aymeric et Sylvain appartiennent a Emérentiane, elle nous a donné l'autorisation de les utilisé dans cette fic.

**

* * *

******

Le voile qui cache mon cœur

_"Plus l'amour est parfait, plus la folie est grande et le bonheur sensible"_, **Didier Erasme** (extrait de "Eloge de la folie")

_Chapitre 16: Le futur ressemble au passé_

Je m'ennuie et j'aime ça. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais bon je suis si intelligent que je ne peux pas avoir réponse à tous non plus. D'accord mon intelligence se limite à essayer de noter les cours, mais de temps en temps l'intelligence a besoin de repos. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Moi ? Fainéant ? Absolument pas. Je suis le plus… le plus… le plus… le plus actif élève de tous Poudlard. Ouaip m'sieur ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez, il en faut des actifs dans une école aussi grande. D'ailleurs je vais bientôt ouvrir le « Club des Actifs de Poudlard ». Génial hein ? L'idée vient de moi, comme d'habitude quoi, ha ha ha…

Pffff…. Il n'y a rien à faire !! Drago !! Je m'ennuie !! Elucidons un mystère, devenons Sherlock Potter, la classe !! Pourquoi dois-je toujours crier « Drago » quand je m'ennuie ?? Et bien… cherchons les indices. Mince ! Comment il s'appelle son coéquipier… euh… Watson !! C'est ça !! Reprenons. Watson la loupe. Et bien… voici mes conclusions. (Moment de suspense) C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson !! C'est parce que Harry Potter est fou… (j'ne suis pas d'accord!) amoureux de Drago Malfoy ! (Oui là je suis d'accord) Hein ?? À non ce n'est pas vrai !! Moi je ne suis pas amoureux de Drago ! Moi j'aime Anthony !

Bon d'accord j'aime Drago, et alors ?? C'est un crime ? Non, et en plus Anna m'a laissé un petit ami sur les bras en disant juste : « Quand vous serez prêt tous les deux à accepter le fait que vous vous aimez, Anthony partira tout seul ». Youpi ! Et c'est quand que Drago m'aime ? Quand j'aurais soixante dix ans et que je serais en train de mourir ? Cette fille elle m'énerve ! Mais elle me manque euh !! Elle est partie que depuis deux semaines et elle me manque déjà, je dois être complètement fou !!

Mais quoi ? C'est vrai elle mettait de l'animation, elle et les autres. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là on n'a rien à faire ! Je suis dans la grande salle à faire une colline en purée et je m'ennuie !! Oh !! Dumbledore va parler !! Et je ne vais pas mourir parce que j'ai vu qu'il allait parler, mais c'est que je deviens bon !!

Non en faite je suis une nouille pas possible !! Il n'allait absoooolument pas parler, il attrapait juste un truc sur la table. Bon retournons à cette montagne de purée. Oh !! Un skieur !! Et un caribou !! Pourquoi pas ? Attention petit skieur une avalanche va se produire. Gnan… gnan… oui vas-y accélérer !! Scrash !! Pauvre petit skieur, il vient d'être emporté par l'avalanche. Oh mais le caribou vient le secourir, bravo petit caribou !!

…

C'est fou ce que je suis con. Et le pire c'est que ça me fait rire comme un fou. Ce qui fait que toute la grande salle me regarde comme si j'étais un martien venu de Mars, mais ce n'est pas moi le martien !! C'est Rogue !!

- Harry !

Au secours !! Je suis mort ! Beuuuh… (Magnifique image de moi la tète sur la table avec la bouche ouverte et la langue pendante) Le mort vivant c'est moi !! Ha ha ha… Je vais créer ma famille !! Ce n'est pas la famille Adams mais la famille Potmovivant, léger mixe de Potter, mort et vivant. Je sais j'ai une imagination hors du commun, je commence à comprendre pourquoi je suis un génie…… de la débilité et de la connerie… ha ha ha…

Harry ce n'est pas le moment de rire comme un imbécile, c'est le moment de regarder la personne qui a crié, trop fort, ton petit prénom tout mignon. Ouais je sais que je suis mignon, et en plus j'ai une peau de bébé. À gouzi-gouzi !! Il est ou le bébé ? Il est où ? Ah, il est là !

…

J'avais dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de rire ! Bon respire Harry, respire ! Tu n'es pas un bébé et tu ne fais pas partis de la famille Potmovivant. Bon c'est vrai, tu fais partis de la famille Potmovivant vu que tu l'as créé, tu es d'ailleurs le seul membre de la famille. Mais pour le moment tu regardes l'émetteur de ce cri du cœur, c'est-à-dire ton prénom, et tu l'écoutes ! Compris ? Chef ! Oui chef !

- Quoi, demandais-je, en me retenant de rire ?

- Dis à ton stupide meilleur ami que j'ai des raisons pour sortir avec Malfoy, déclara Hermione !

- Ron, elle a des raisons pour sortir avec Malfoy.

- C'est ça t'est de son côté, cria presque Ron ! Faux dire que c'est normal vu que c'est ton nouveau meilleur ami, ou alors tu fantasmes sur lui !

- JE NE FANTASME PAS, hurlais-je !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être fait légèrement remarqué. C'est peut-être qu'une impression mais, vu tous les regards qui sont tournés vers moi, je dirais que c'est bel et bien la réalité. Je suis sûr que c'est la Chimère qui m'a fait hurler comme ça ! C'est elle le dictateur de ma voix.

- Si vous le voulez nous pourrions nous expliquer dehors pour éviter à Harry une autre humiliation, proposa Hermione.

- D'accord, déclarais-je en même temps que Ron.

- Je me joins à vous, annonça Drago qui était juste derrière Hermione. Les disputes que vous offrez sont toujours passionnantes, je n'ai donc aucune n'envie de manquer celle-là. En plus je pense être mentionné.

Tiens, la famille Potmovivant vient de faire sa réapparition. Bizarrement en entendant Dray dire qu'il était mentionné, dans la conversation, j'ai rendu l'âme. Du coup notre très chère et très aimée famille Potmovivant réapparaît comme par magie… ha ha ha…

Bref… nous nous dirigeons vers le parc pour finir notre discussion, qui ressemble plus à une dispute qu'à autre chose. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de continuer la dispute dehors ? Si j'avais été un garçon raisonnable j'aurais refusé, mais non ! Il a fallu que j'accepte !

En faite je suis sûr que j'ai accepté à cause de la Chimère ! Elle aime les disputes et elle me manipule, c'est pour ça que j'ai hurlé que je ne fantasmais pas. Heureusement cette Chimère est gentille avec moi, vu que je l'héberge dans ma tête, elle ne m'a pas fait crié : " Je ne fantasme pas sur Drago !". Si j'avais hurlé ça je me serais jeter de la tour d'Astronomie tellement j'aurais eu honte.

Enfin, heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas crié "Drago" du coup je ne suis pas obligé de me suicidé lâchement. En faite je n'ai qu'à être spectateur de la dispute entre Ron et Hermione. C'est génial hein ? Ron ne c'est pas rappeler qu'il avait dit que je "fantasmais sur Dray", du coup il s'engueule avec Hermione et une fumée noire apparaît devant nous.

Une fumée noire ? Elle a le mérite d'arrêter la guerre entre Ron et Hermione. Mais pourquoi des gens sortent de cette fumée ? Deux filles et trois garçons, dont un qui ressemble étrangement à Ron. Mêmes cheveux roux, bon il a les yeux couleur chocolat, mais ce n'est pas grave. Et d'ailleurs il s'engueule avec l'une des deux filles.

Et j'ai osé dire que la dispute entre Ron et Hermione était une guerre ? Alors la leur c'est quoi ? L'Apocalypse ?? Non parce que vu le ton qu'ils emploient c'est loin d'être une banale dispute. En plus la fille, Anna je crois, à dit que ça devait les emmené dans le passé. Serais-ce le futur Ron ? Si c'est le cas je le plains, avoir quelqu'un comme ça chez sois ça doit être horrible.

Par contre la deuxième fille et les deux autres garçons ne semblent pas être dans la dispute, en faite ils nous regardent presque comme des martiens et ils essayent, en vint, de dire au deux autres de regarder dans notre direction. En faite je crois que ce sont les seules à avoir remarqué qu'on était là.

Je remarque qu'une fois de plus on nous prend pour des martiens, mais ce n'est pas nous les martiens !! C'est Rogue !! Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ? Bon d'accord eux ils ne le savent pas vu qu'ils ne connaissent pas Rogue. Enfin… En faite j'aimerais bien savoir si Rogue sera toujours professeur dans quelques années. Un Rogue tout ridé qui fera encore plus peur à ses élèves, ça serait marrant. Quand il regardera ses élèves ils s'évanouiront tous tellement ils auront peur. Ça sera le retour du prof mort vivant pas encore mort, je pense que ça voudra dire qu'on adoptera un nouveau membre dans la famille Potmovivant.

Tiens la dispute est finie, maintenant ils sont en adoration devant nous. Non en vérité ils nous regardent comme si on était des morts revenus à la vie. Pourquoi personne n'est en adoration devant nous ?? Ouins !! Je suis triste !! Drago viens me consolé !!

Oui viens consoler le fondateur de la famille Potmovivant, et deviens membre par la même occasion. Mais pour arriver à entrer dans cette magnifique famille il y a des conditions. Ah ba ouais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Donc pour pouvoir entrer dans cette famille il faut que : tu teignes tes cheveux blonds, il les faut rouge maintenant, que tu te peignes le visage comme un clown et que tu souris. Génial les conditions hein ? Quoi tu ne veux pas entrer ? Tu n'es pas marrant Dray euh !!

- Harry !

Oh !! Un ange !! Oh !! Je suis aussi un ange !! C'est parce que je suis mort tellement j'ai eu peur. Au revoir Chimère, au revoir mes amis, au revoir professeur mort vivant toujours vivant et au revoir Drago, je t'aimais tu sais. Oh !! Poudlard se rapetisse. Oh !! Que c'est beau le paradis. Il y a des nuages, et plein de trucs qui ne servent à rien. Oh !! Il y a un nuage à mon nom, c'est magnifique !

…

Harry arrête donc de rire et regarde d'où venait cette si horrible voix. Chef ! Oui Chef ! Tayaut, tayaut !! Tu tu du tu du tu du!! À l'abordage !! Piratons Hermione, vu que c'est elle qui m'a crié dessus encore une fois. Note pour moi-même : pensé à dire à Hermione d'arrêter de me gueuler dessus parce que je meurt à chaque fois.

- Quoi, demandais-je ?

- Ecoute ce qu'on va dire au lieu de rêvasser, exigea-t-elle !

- D'a… d'accord.

J'ai peur !! Au secours !! J'ai peur de la vilaine madame qui me crie dessus !! Oui enfin la tu l'avais bien cherché Harry ! Ouais, c'est peut être vrai. Bon il faut que j'écoute sinon madame la Vilaine va encore me crier dessus, et si elle me crie encore dessus il va falloir que Drago me réconforte. D'accord je ne serais pas contre, mais quand même ! Il y a des témoins voyons…

- Tout d'abord comment vous appelez vous, demanda Hermione.

- Anna, répondit la magnifique jeune fille brune.

- Aymeric, répondit le rouquin.

- Maureen, répondit celle aux cheveux noirs.

- Michaël, répondit celui aux cheveux coiffés en hérisson.

- Sylvain, répondit le dernier.

- Et d'où venez-vous, continua Hermione ?

- De chez nous, répondit Anna.

- Mais encore, s'énerva Hermione ?

- Pardon. Du futur. En faite on a fait une potion pour venir ici, et je suis certaine que c'est grâce à MON ingrédients, et miracle on est là.

- Ton ingrédient, demanda Aymeric ? Mon œil oui ! Si je n'avais pas rajouté MON ingrédients on serait toujours dans les cachots.

- Bien sûr oui. Et c'est toi qui as immobilisé Schnappi en risquant ta vie ?

- Waouh ! Tu as endormi Rogue quel exploit, c'est peut-être le seul que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

- Aymeric je te hais.

- C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime…

- La crise étant passé on pourrait peut… Anna…

Tiens deux bras m'on entouré et des lèvres se posent sur ma joue. C'est qui ?? C'est le père Noël, ha ha ha… D'accord j'ai rien dis. En faite c'est mon très cher petit ami, j'ai nommé Anthony !! Il est trop mignon !!

Moi ? Fondre devant son sourire d'ange ? Non absolument pas ! En faite si je n'étais pas amoureux de Drago j'aimerais sûrement Anthony. Pourquoi je n'aime pas un garçon gentil, attentionné et beau comme Anthony ?? Parce que je suis con et que j'ai une Chimère dans la tête.

Tient Anna me regarde bizarrement. On dirait qu'elle a des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si elle venait de découvrir un chaton tout mignon. Pourquoi, ça je n'en sais rien mais il y a sûrement une explication logique. Enfin… pour le moment Anthony m'a refait un bisou avant de me dire qu'il me retrouvait tout à l'heure…

- C'est ton petit ami, me demanda Anna.

- Heu… oui.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- À peu près deux semaines mais…

- Anna ne te fait pas trop d'illusions, répliqua Sylvain.

- Je ne m'en fais aucune. Et vous maître vous sortez avec quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle à Draco ?

- Maître, répondit Draco avec un sourire de satisfaction accroché aux lèvres. Oui, avec Hermione bien sûr.

- QUOI !? Crièrent-ils tous en chœurs.

- Attendez… vous n'allez pas me dire que vous sortez… ensemble, demanda Aymeric ? Si ? Anna, par les liens de cousinage qui nous unies, donne- moi une claque pour me réveiller ?

- Sérieux, je peux ? Avec grand plaisir très cher cousin.

Et Anna donna une grande gifle à Aymeric. C'était très drôle d'ailleurs de voir la réaction de celui-ci. Mais comme tout le monde c'en fou je ne la décrirais pas na ! Eh ! Vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi à ne pas décrire une réaction et à ne pas trop parler pour ne rien dire. Okay… je viens aussi de mourir étouffé, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'en étais ou avant de mourir étouffé ? Ah oui, je m'en rappelle. Je deviens grand.

Oui c'est de ça que je me rappelais. Comment ça on ne dirait pas ? Et pourquoi donc ? Pfff… même pas vrai d'abord. C'est trop bien je parle à ma conscience mais pour une fois elle ne répond pas de vive voix. C'est trop drôle de parler à sa conscience quand elle ne répond pas. Ouais… c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas l'air bête à dire "bonjour ça va ? Ba pourquoi ? Ah oui je comprends", les gens dans la rue il ne nous regarde pas du tout bizarrement.

- HARRY !

- Arrête tu lui fais peur, déclara Anna. Si tu veux le réveiller vas-y en douceur sinon il meurt.

Que je l'aime cette fille. C'est la première à comprendre qu'il faut me réveiller en douceur plutôt que de me réveiller en m'hurlant dessus bon peut être que c'est plus rapide mais quand même ! De l'air vite de l'air ! Inspire… expire… inspire… expire… calme… c'est bon je ne suis pas mort. Ça serait dérangeant quand même si j'étais mort. Ba ouais si je mourrais plus personne ne pourrait m'entendre penser. Harry je t'ai déjà dit que tout le monde s'en foutait de t'entendre penser. Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi très chère conscience, tout le monde aime m'entendre penser. N'est-ce pas messieurs dames là-haut dans le ciel ? Oui je me suis fait des amis là-haut dans le ciel. À force de mourir et ressuscité j'ai pris un abonnement et je me suis fait des amis.

Harry, les abonnements au Paradis ça n'existe pas. Si ça existe ! Très chère conscience vous avez la preuve devant vous. Je suis la preuve vivante que tout le monde peut avoir un abonnement au ciel. Je devrais peut-être en vendre sur terre, ça intéresse peut-être plein de monde ! Harry TV la télé des gens qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Aujourd'hui dans Harry Télé-achat nous vous proposons un magnifique abonnement au ciel, pour les gens qui aiment mourir. Ariette, notre mannequin officiel, va vous présenter ce magnifique produit. Reportage d'Harry, voix off d'Harry.

Ce magnifique bout de papier, signé de la main de Merlin, n'est autre qu'un abonnement au ciel. Très "design" avec sa bordure couleur bordeaux cet abonnement vous permettra en une seconde de rejoindre le Paradis. Existant également en bleu il vous sera très facile de le glisser dans votre sac ou dans votre chemise. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à inscrire vos nom et prénom pour qu'il vous appartienne vraiment. Disponible dans la limite de nos stocks, soit un unique exemplaire.

Et oui cet abonnement est fait pour VOUS ! Oui vous, très chère mademoiselle, qui mourrez à chaque fois que votre petit ami vous largue. Et tout ça pour la modique somme de 3500£, c'est vraiment donné pour un si bel article.

…

Harry arrête de dire des bêtises sinon ça va te retourner le cerveau. Très chère conscience sachez que mon cerveau est déjà retourné alors si on le retourne encore il sera de nouveau dans le bon sens. Vite de l'air ! Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… c'est bon je revis mouhahaha... Je suis comme Frankenstein il vit ! Il vit ! Harry… tu es exaspérant… non seulement ce que tu dis ne veux rien dire mais en plus ça te fait rire. Très chère conscience sachez que…

- Quoi, demandais-je alors quand quelqu'un claqua des doigts devant moi ?

- Tu vois 'mione, en faisant ça non seulement tu le réveil mais en plus tu le fais pas mourir, déclara fièrement Anna. On voulait te dire qu'on allait manger.

- Oh…

- Tu l'accueillais déjà ta Chimère, me demanda-t-elle en souriant ?

- Co… Comment tu sais ?

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dis…

Et elle s'en va comme ça ! Comment elle sait qu'une Chimère vit dans ma tête ? Oh ! Si ça se trouve elle aussi elle en accueille une et du coup elle a reconnu les signes… Ma petite Chimère d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore, tu es où ? J'ai une question existentielle à te poser… bon je te la pose quand même ! Comment doit-on saluer les personnes qui accueillent aussi une Chimère dans leur tête ? Y a un mouvement de danse particulier à faire ? Exaspérant… je le disais…

Ma chère conscience taisez-vous j'essaie d'entendre la réponse de ma Chimère ! Et Dumbledore danse en tutu dans son bureau pendant qu'on y est… Quoi ? Dumbledore danse en tutu dans son bureau ? OUINS !! Personne ne m'aime !! OUINS !! Personne m'a dit que Dumbledore danse en tutu dans son bureau !! OUINS !! Drago vient me sauver !! OUINS !!

Qui s'est qui m'en envoyer dans cette tête pour être conscience ? Dite le moi que je le tue dans d'affreuse condition… Très chère conscience contrôlez-vous, vous voulez que je vous fasse une petite thérapie ? Va manger ! Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai faim ! J'avais oublié ! Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle quand je vois…


End file.
